


国王

by frona



Category: Oz (TV), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 至此，《国王》的正文已经完结了，一开始我只想写发生在监狱里的暴力故事，但一下笔，我就知道它不会仅仅是个监狱故事，我把重心放在了皮尔斯这个角色身上，他是狱警，所以，有监狱里的生活，也有监狱外的个人生活。比起和囚犯之间的冲突，我描写得更多的是他和家人的冲突，他自己内心的冲突。写到24（艾伯特）这个角色时，我也引入了很多家庭描写。也因着这个原因，这两位主角，和电影中的两个角色，差得已经很远了。有很多次，我担心我把皮尔斯这个角色写得太“正面”了，而且很多时候，他表现得太过深沉，和电影里的形象判若两人。电影里的形象，仿佛只出现在他的回忆中。当然，文中的皮尔斯，也绝不是什么“好人”，而且，我一向认为，无论什么角色都不是非黑即白的，想到这点后，我也没什么顾虑了，放开去描写，反正，等到了结局，他又变“坏”了。24，一个在性格方面，可以说是完全空白的角色，这意味着他有很多塑造空间。由于这是一篇脱离原作背景的文，我想我可以把他写得更“人性化”一点，于是，我写了一个聪明版本的24。他，在智商上没有问题，情商上有很大问题，但慢慢地也能学。他读尼采，这是一个恶作剧般的设定，但我觉得很有意思，可以在番外里好好谈谈这件事。是的，会有番外，因为，还有一些情节没有讲清楚，比如艾伯特转监后的遭遇，艾伯特性格上的转变，艾伯特在同性恋酒吧里发生过的事，这些都会得到解释。还有，过了这么久，他们终于又重逢了，我一定要开车。





	1. Chapter 1

　　序  
　　  
　　登上监视平台，俯视实验囚区的第一秒，我睾丸刺痛。我不是在说笑，我睾丸刺痛。起先我想，可能是因为卡洛斯·安吉塔的缘故。那个靠在洗衣房门边的小墨西哥人，短发卷曲，脸颊瘦削，正用他阴险的双眼对我发出无声的警告。貌不惊人的卡洛斯·安吉塔，拉丁帮的老大，桑德尔·莱斯警告过我，这瘦瘦小小的墨西哥人将会是个巨大的麻烦。五分钟前，我们站在连接此区和B区的狭长走廊上，七月热辣辣的阳光从一侧窗户斜刺进来。莱斯的一只手搁在我的肩膀上，他灰蓝色的双眼像是和外界隔着一层雾。提防卡洛斯，他说。半个月前，有个管理此区的狱警，被他手下的人戳了个洞。戳在哪儿了？老大？莱斯指指我的喉咙。可怜鬼还没断气，在医院里，奄奄一息，痛不欲生。没问题，老大。我说。但我想，我不是真的在乎，那小墨西哥人，身材矮小，肩膀滑溜，看上去没有半点威慑力。我回给他一个微笑。睾丸的刺痛没有消失。  
　　  
　　或许是黑人帮的缘故。这帮危险的毒虫，像老鼠一样占据着厨房，每天往外派发像是从下水道里捞上来的早中晚餐。据说上个月发生过投毒事件，不严重，只不过是监狱医院人满为患，厕所也人满为患。至今未查出始作俑者。也可能是那帮白人种族主义者的缘故。旧时代纳粹们的鬼魂冲破了时间的诅咒，把生锈的铁钉敲进了这帮暴力分子的脑壳里，把他们全给感染成了恶魔。甚至可能是剩下的那些零零散散的小团体的缘故，他们八成也好管教不到哪里去。虽说我有的是时间，可以慢慢同这些渣滓“交朋友”，但是，该死，这绝对不是个好预兆。  
　　  
　　事实上，无需它来提醒我，我也知道这不会是份轻松简单的差事。某些B区的狱警，终日提心吊胆，怕被调到这里来。他们甚至称这里为索多玛。这就有点夸张了，不是吗？不过，这个设立了五个月之久的实验性囚区，名声的确不怎么好。很难看透桑德尔·莱斯究竟在想些什么。这帮被调入实验囚区的囚犯，多是其他囚区里最为危险的那一类。这帮手上染血的渣滓们，在享有到一定程度上的自由后，便开始胡作非为。五个月内，实验囚区里产生的混乱是整个监狱里最多的，但莱斯还是为这新项目拿到了一笔数目可观的拨款。而我，此前在坟墓般阴冷静寂的死囚监里，盯着秒针度日，和那些生无可恋的死刑犯们作伴，也被莱斯挖了出来，接替那位喉咙开洞的可怜鬼的职位。因此，七月的第一天，我站在监视平台上，伴随着两腿之间那古怪的刺痛感，俯视莱斯交付给我的一切。这灯光惨白的殿堂，没有窗户，没有阳光。那让桑德尔·莱斯引以为傲的透明囚室，映出一张张神情险恶的脸庞。  
　　  
　　这就是我将统治的小王国，看似宫殿，实则地牢。  
　　  
　　烂透了。

————————————————————

　　1  
　　  
　　突击检查发生在夜间八点，一声短促响亮的警报犹如破夜的雷鸣，忽地切断了弥漫在囚区内的懒散。扩音器内传出简洁明了的指令，要每个人都站到囚室门口来。那些原本百无聊赖地躺在床上，或是倚在玻璃门上的犯人，都像触了电似的从雕塑般的状态中苏醒了过来；坐在马桶上的，急急忙忙开始擦屁股；藏着违禁物品的，开始争分夺秒。但唐纳德·皮尔斯已经从监视平台上下来了，昂首扬尾地走在另外两个狱警前头，视线迅速扫过所能触及的每个角落，最后落在某间还有动静的囚室里。  
　　  
　　那个正将毒品往袜子里塞的黑皮肤小子，还没注意到身后正在迫近的危险。周围依旧声响嘈杂，充满了窃窃私语和抱怨声，让他误以为还来得及。他把裤腿往下一扯，遮住鼓鼓囊囊的袜管，然后直起身来，想要出去，一转身，却愣住了。这小子脸上的神情，令唐纳德·皮尔斯忍不住发笑。“长了个肿瘤？滑皮？”他朝内走了一步，黑漆漆的警棍沿着手臂内侧滑了下来，手指在末端收紧。  
　　  
　　小子没说话，一脸不知所措地看着堵在门口的身影。外头传来好事者的笑声。皮尔斯指指他的脚踝，“别藏着掖着，滑皮，你是想自己给我看，还是等我给你做手术？”不知从哪个角落传来一下清晰的咒骂，皮尔斯转头看了一眼，什么也没说，回过头来时，小子正慢吞吞地俯下身去，一双不服输的眼睛死死盯着他，仿佛下一秒，掏出来的会是把枪，但最后拿出来的，只是个装毒品的小袋子。皮尔斯扬扬下巴，小子不情愿地把东西扔了过来，随后缩起肩膀，愣愣地看着地面，像是提前预知到了自己的命运。  
　　  
　　“你好幸运，滑皮，”皮尔斯盯着手里的东西，不是什么小袋子，是个发黄的避孕套，他一笑，继续说，“你最爱的禁闭室刚好空着。”他朝里走，一把抓住小子细瘦的手臂。小子还想反抗，但另一名狱警抽出警棍，恶狠狠地瞪视着他。小子低头了，任凭皮尔斯把他拷上，然后被狠狠往墙上一推，几乎撞掉门牙。另一名狱警捞过他，走了。皮尔斯和剩下的狱警一起，继续检查囚室。  
　　  
　　他们将每个房间都翻了个底朝天。这是皮尔斯最爱的一部分，尽管有些房间气味熏人，有些房间马桶肮脏，有些房间污迹斑斑，但他还是能从中发掘出不少乐趣，像是某个被藏在床单下的粉红色胸罩。他惊喜地一把拉拽出来，看着那俗艳的色彩和蕾丝花边，故作姿态地举到自己胸前。“老天，阿尔贝托！”他惊讶地喊着床位主人的名字，“我没想到你有一对这么巨大的乳房！”四周顿时响起哄笑声。他演够了，把那玩意儿往床上一扔，走出了囚室。阿尔贝托怒气冲冲地瞪着他，他走开后，听到阿尔贝托在后头跟人解释，说什么“那是我老婆的，只是留个念想”。更糟了，皮尔斯想。你不能把自己女人的东西带进来，否则，几天过后，无论是什么，都会被“分享”得稀巴烂。  
　　  
　　他检查的最后一间囚室是小墨西哥人卡洛斯·安吉塔的。里头干干净净，没找出什么罪证。小墨西哥人靠在门口，跟他的室友，另一个南美人站在一起，抱着双臂，满脸敌意地看着他。“卡洛斯，”皮尔斯凑近了些，压低了声音，“告诉你亲爱的小跟班，下回开口骂人之前，先想想自己的口音，实在是太明显了。”卡洛斯身后的南美人用西班牙语骂了一句，卡洛斯回过头去，同他说了些什么。皮尔斯没听清，也不打算听清。事情到此为止了，闹剧结束了，他命令所有人回房。人们拖着疲惫的步子走回囚室内，开始收拾一地混乱。  
　　  
　　离开前，皮尔斯再次巡逻了一圈。囚区已经熄灯，除监视平台上的少许微光之外，到处都是漆黑一片。他拿着手电筒，照亮每个角落。一张张还未睡去的面孔，都在床上虎视眈眈地盯着他。一群死人渣，皮尔斯想。手电筒光照亮两个依偎在角落里的同性恋者。他用力敲了敲门，声响在寂静的囚区内显得格外巨大。“分开，”他说。那两个人没搭理他，他又重重敲了一下，他们才恋恋不舍地回到床上去。该死的屁精，不出五分钟，他们八成又要翻身下床，开始嘬对方的鸡巴。  
　　  
　　他离开监狱，回到住处时，已是午夜时分了。街区一片空空荡荡，那些无人居住的空房子，就像鬼魂的居所，黑黢黢地伫立在路灯昏黄的光线下。某处传来犬吠，几下后又没了踪影。皮尔斯站在门口，许久后才找到钥匙，进了门。屋内漆黑一片，他没开灯，凭着习惯径直走向卫生间。黯淡的灯光亮起，镜中映出一张精疲力尽的面孔。他看了一会儿，脱了衣服，布料之下，锁骨之间往下的位置有个骷髅头纹身。那是他久远记忆里难以磨灭的一部分。  
　　  
　　他洗了澡，看了会儿电视，上床睡觉，其间一言不发。毕竟，这屋里也没有可供说话的对象。疲惫延续到梦境里，他一觉睡到次日上午，外头街道上几个吵闹的小崽子惊醒了他。他醒转过来，头昏脑胀地起床，走进卫生间，洗漱。饥饿感强烈。冰箱里只有啤酒和过期食品。索性离开家门，启程前往监狱，途中在路边餐厅填饱了肚子。餐厅老板是个意大利人，高个，深色皮肤，和他的西西里岛兄弟们不是一类人，一定没开过枪。离开餐厅，继续上路。车载电台播放起一首讨人厌的乡村音乐，关上，与沉默作伴。继续开车。监狱，他的小王国，就在前方的不远处，像道丑陋的创口。  
　　  
　　桑德尔·莱斯找他。这是唐纳德·皮尔斯今天得到的第一条明确指令。他还没走进自己的地盘，就被迫拐了个弯，朝莱斯的办公室走去，途中碰到他从前在死囚监的同事，那家伙拦住他，一脸嬉笑地问他在实验囚区过得怎么样。狗屎，他想，在一个所有人都想往你背后捅刀子的地方工作，还能过得怎么样？但话一出口，就变成了“好得不得了”。对方半信半疑地看着他，说了几句俏皮话，走了。剩下的一小段路上，皮尔斯回想着这两个月来的工作。事实上，“好得不得了”倒算是一句实话，那些他曾担忧过的事，都没有发生，小墨西哥人没来搞他，其他人也没来搞他，至多是口头侮辱，但口头侮辱在监狱里同呼吸一样平常。归根结底，他想，还得归功于自己干得不错。他的确让那帮渣滓害怕了，是吧？他可不是那种死板的狱警。但有时，他他妈的还是会睾丸刺痛，“精神”上的睾丸刺痛，仿佛实验囚区本身就回荡着一股强烈的黑气旋，无时不刻地将他往深渊里拖拽，无论做什么，都抵消不了这股阴郁。  
　　  
　　办公室里只有莱斯一人。进门的瞬间，唐纳德·皮尔斯那繁杂的思绪一扫而空。他大大咧咧往莱斯对面一坐，问对方找自己所为何事。“上午来了个新犯人，”瘦削的老家伙没卖关子，直接说了，“进了实验囚区。”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯点点头，没说话，片刻后觉得古怪。莱斯没必要这么一对一地同他说这件事，过去两个月内，实验囚区陆续转入三个犯人，那时的莱斯可没跟现在这样认真严肃。“线人？”他思忖后问。莱斯否认了。还能有什么？政府重点监视对象？名人？最好别是名人，他们到他妈的实验囚区来干什么？  
　　  
　　莱斯沉默了片刻，最后，深吸一口气，说：“是我的侄子。”  
　　  
　　“你的侄子？”  
　　  
　　“没错。”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯没说话，思索着这句话的意思。当然，他明白莱斯找自己来这儿的目的，只不过，这事听上去太突然了，有一会儿，他甚至想发笑，但强忍住了。莱斯的侄子，他翻来覆去地在心里默念了几次，然后说：“所以……你是想让我，多关照关照他？提供保护？”  
　　  
　　“他不需要保护，”莱斯用食指在桌面上敲击出一小串清脆的声响，“你看到他就会明白的，他不需要保护。”  
　　  
　　“那你找我来是为了什么？”  
　　  
　　“他有点……”莱斯又顿住了，然后举起那根食指，指了指自己的脑袋，“问题。”  
　　  
　　“噢，天啊，”皮尔斯感叹了一声，“我们已经有纳粹，瘾君子，疯子，屁精和残废了，现在又开始接收弱智了？”  
　　  
　　“他不是什么他妈的‘弱智’，”莱斯几乎是立马地辩驳道，“别把他和那些流着口水连话都说不清楚的家伙混为一谈，他只是有点交流上的障碍，仅此而已。”  
　　  
　　“听上去就像是弱智。”  
　　  
　　“注意你的措辞，想清楚这里谁才是管事的！”莱斯不悦地低吼着。皮尔斯闭嘴了。莱斯往后一靠，叹了口气，说：“多留意留意他，尽量别让他卷进任何麻烦里，我已经同他提起过你了，他会知道的。”  
　　  
　　“没问题，老大，”皮尔斯说。莱斯挥挥手，要他出去。他走了，在通往实验囚区的走廊上逗留了片刻，抽了支烟。这是最后一段能见到阳光的路，透过窗户，能窥见监狱操场的一角。草坪青绿，那是实验囚区居民们所享受不到的东西，不过，似乎无人在意。他掐灭烟头，换上另一副面孔，走进自己的领地。  
　　  
　　他踏进小王国的第一秒，就看到了莱斯口中的关照对象。那身材高大，脸孔英俊的陌生男人，隔着半个囚区朝他投来视线。他们的眼神短短地交汇了一瞬，男人随即看向别处。皮尔斯的视线依旧停留在他身上，不只是皮尔斯，大多数囚犯都盯着这个新来者，眼神里充满敌意。每个人，都迫不及待地想知道他打算成为什么。就外表来说，他和那帮新纳粹像是一类人，他们都把头发剃得紧贴头皮。但新来者身上没有纹身，那两截探出袖管的强壮手臂光溜溜的，什么标志也没有。看态度，他也不打算亲近任何一个团体，他只是自顾自地倚在二层走廊边的围栏上，对所有窃窃私语都充耳不闻。  
　　  
　　莱斯说得对，皮尔斯想。他看上去不像什么他妈的‘弱智’。那短短一瞬的视线交汇，更令皮尔斯确信了这一点，弱智不会有那种眼神，他的确不像什么他妈的‘弱智’。去他妈的。  
　　  
　　他像个大麻烦。  
　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　  
　　2  
　　  
　　答录机里有一则留言，来自德瑞。他的声音像个冷冰冰的不速之客，突兀地响起在寂静无声的居室里，对唐纳德·皮尔斯发出迟来的质问。德瑞要他回电，皮尔斯假装什么也没听见，一转身，就抹去了这一小段不愉快的记忆。到了这个时候，沿途带回来的食物已经有点冷了。他在电视前坐下，开了一罐冰镇啤酒，一语不发地吃起来。  
　　  
　　新来的囚犯是今天的第一道阴影，德瑞的留言是今天的第二道阴影。双重阴影覆盖在皮尔斯的心头，像暴风雨前黑压压的乌云。到了最后，盒子里还剩一半晚餐，他却胃口全无，连着空易拉罐一同扔进了垃圾桶。之后，一切照常。上床前，他想着新囚犯那双遍布阴翳的眼睛。那新来的家伙，莱斯的侄子，独来独往，不同任何人说话。在皮尔斯看来，他像头安静的野兽，蓄势待发，只等着某颗火星被擦亮，点燃他精神上的导火索。其他人认为他是哑巴。任何试图和他搭话的人，都只得到一个警觉的眼神，无声地道出拒绝。  
　　  
　　后来，他又想起德瑞，以及其他人。他失眠了。倦意浓烈，他却辗转反侧，怎么也没法入眠。大约是凌晨时分，外头的天空泛起一丝微光后，他才睡去，但只睡了几小时，又被响个不停的电话铃声和门铃声给吵醒了。他醒转过来，只觉得头痛欲裂，而且，像是做了个噩梦，但不记得内容了。  
　　  
　　时钟指向早晨八点，电话铃声像该死的警报，响个不停，沉默片刻，又响了起来，门铃也掺杂在其中，像是什么现代艺术家制作的狗屁实验性音乐。皮尔斯下了床，拖着沉重的步子走到门前，透过猫眼朝外看了看，只看了一眼，就觉得像是有一记重锤砸到了自己头上，让他彻底清醒过来了。索性假装不在家，他想。但是，他妈的，他的车就停在外头。  
　　  
　　他不想开门，不想面对不请自来的德瑞。电话铃声再次响起，这回，他接了，德瑞那遭轻微扭曲的声音在听筒那头响起，与此同时，又模糊地在门外响起，交缠成一种古怪的体验。最先传来的，当然是开门的指令，然后转换为威胁。德瑞说，如果他不开门，他的车胎，他的窗户，他的门锁，全都得遭殃。“骗子，”皮尔斯只说了这么一个词，就撂下了听筒。德瑞会滚蛋的，他要是愿意等在外头，就等在外头吧，反正，现在去监狱有点太早了。  
　　  
　　玻璃碎裂声骤然响起，皮尔斯一惊，回过头去，只看到一面窗帘正在往下坠。有什么沉重的东西落了地，早晨的阳光倏地涌了进来，照亮阴沉沉的房间。窗帘像海浪般涌了起来，又垂下去了，但还未静下来，就被人从外头猛地揉成一团，往旁边一拨。德瑞的脸孔出现在破碎的窗户后头，嘶哑的嗓音透过破洞冲他大喊大叫。有一会儿，皮尔斯什么也没听见，思绪还停留在刚挂电话的那会儿，渐渐地，愤怒，或许还夹杂着少许恐惧，像利爪般刺进了他的心脏。他转身走向门口，开了门。德瑞立马挤过门缝，毫不客气地闯了进来。  
　　  
　　“咱们非得这样吗！”他听见德瑞在屋子正中喊叫，话语像噪音那样刺耳，“非得在这种情况下你才肯为我开门？我不是什么劫匪强盗，唐尼，我是你哥哥！”  
　　  
　　“噢你看上去就像劫匪德瑞你刚拿石头砸了我家窗户。”  
　　  
　　“你没有立场说这种话，不把我们当家人的是你，”德瑞焦躁不安地来回走了几步，焦虑和愤怒，全都被他写在了脸上，“老爹葬礼的时候你去了哪儿，啊？我告诉过你无论如何都得来参加！你他妈到底在想什么？所有人都到场了，只有你不知所踪，人家问我你去了哪里，我只能说你他妈的航班延误，你他妈甚至没想过打个电话！”  
　　  
　　“德瑞，行行好，别一句一个‘他妈’，”皮尔斯觉得自己的声音听上去就像孱弱的蚊鸣，“我说过我得工作，我得……”  
　　  
　　“噢，去你的吧！那是你父亲，唐尼，那是我们的父亲！你就因为一份低贱的看守工作放弃参加他的葬礼？我们，所有人，所有家庭成员，远亲和友人，都在为老头子哀悼，与此同时，你他妈在监狱里跟那些下三滥混在一起？这就是你缺席的理由？”  
　　  
　　“……出去，德瑞。”  
　　  
　　他哥哥像是没听见，继续滔滔不绝地说着，沉浸在了对他的指控之中。他觉得手指酸痛，等反应过来时，拳头已经攥紧了，正朝着德瑞脸上砸去。他的哥哥，在拳头贴近面部的那一瞬间失了声。他感到自己的指节撞上硬骨，震荡感蔓延开，疼痛也由此袭来。德瑞朝后倒去，像个醉汉一样，姿势滑稽地陷进沙发里。沙发在颤动，他也在颤动，他的胸口因愤怒而剧烈地颤动。  
　　  
　　“滚出去！”他听见自己朝德瑞怒吼，重复了一次又一次，直到德瑞从重击中恢复过来，也愤怒地朝他扑来。他们扭打了起来，两人都胡乱地撕扯着对方，击打着对方。最后，不知是谁先收的手，总之，两人都停下了，都气喘吁吁，浑身发疼。德瑞先爬起来，什么也没说，一言不发地走出了家门。唐纳德·皮尔斯久久地躺在地上，喘着气，听着德瑞的汽车引擎声越来越远，直至消失。  
　　  
　　他挂了彩，不严重，只不过是几道在地板上蹭的擦伤，显眼地横在他的颧骨上。他再也没法休息了，草草地收拾了一下，便出了门，启程前往德瑞口中那个低贱的地方。他那低贱的，由下三滥组成的小王国，随时敞开大门欢迎他。  
　　  
　　到了午后一点，“漂亮男孩”准时在监狱制衣厂的工具间里等着他。这长相白净的小子是雅利安兄弟会成员之一，同时，也是个告密者。一看到皮尔斯，他那漂亮脸蛋上就泛起了邪恶的笑容。“怎么了，老大？”他故作关心地问，“哪个家伙干的好事，新来的？”  
　　  
　　我碰上了一个狂野的女孩，皮尔斯漫不经心地说，随后，从外套内侧拿出一小瓶烈酒，交到漂亮男孩手中。“你想女人吗，小子？”他问，“还是你们更倾向于内部解决？”  
　　  
　　漂亮男孩把酒往腰际一塞，然后笑着举起自己的右手，灵活地动了动手指。皮尔斯问他最近囚犯里有没有什么动静，他思忖片刻，耸耸肩，说：“没什么，老大，只是那个新来的，瞅着像颗定时炸弹，中午他在厨房里跟人起了争执，不过，没人受伤，没什么大不了的。”  
　　  
　　“怎么？”  
　　  
　　“噢，你知道的，就是那几个黑鬼煮饭婆，每回有新来的，他们都要自以为是地作弄他们一番，他们要他开口说话，就算是哑巴，也得跟他们表个态，新来的不吃他们这一套，夺过勺子就往他们头上撂，大家都觉得他干得好，因为，你知道的，那些黑鬼做的饭难吃死了，”漂亮男孩笑着说，片刻后又补充问，“老大，新来的叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　“你们不知道他叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　“他不说话，其他人只得管他叫24。”  
　　  
　　“24？”  
　　  
　　“他所在囚室的编号后两位。”  
　　  
　　X24号囚室，在实验囚区二层的拐角处，以前是空的，现在被新来的一人独占。皮尔斯回来时，他正独自靠在下铺，闭着眼睛，像是在睡觉。马特奥——他的同事——绕着囚区巡视了一圈，最后回到监视平台，懒洋洋地瘫坐着。他也问了皮尔斯脸上的伤痕，皮尔斯把自己提供给漂亮男孩的答案原封不动地交给他，马特奥笑着，非得要他说细节。他一边敷衍地编造着，一边盯着24号囚室。新来的一动不动，像尊雕像。反射在玻璃上的灯光，将他的脸孔扭曲成了一团模糊不清的东西。不知怎的，一切都让皮尔斯想起自己搬离家庭的前一年。他，德瑞，还有小妹崔西，以及他们的父母住在同一个屋檐下。那时的德瑞是个书呆子，总是扎在书堆里，疯狂地追逐他想要的成功人生；小妹崔西，年龄尚小，喜欢窝在客厅里看电视；他，他们的唐尼，紧锁房门，将朋克音乐开得震天响。德瑞从自己的房间里冲出来，疯狂地砸他的房门，而他，靠在床上，闭着眼睛，一动不动。就像此时的新来者一样。不同的是，那时的他，脸上总是带着胜利的笑意。  
　　  
　　从远处传来的混乱声，以及马特奥的突然起身，打断了他的回忆。他回到现实，发现24号囚室里已经空无一人了，那具原本靠在那儿的雕像，成了这场突如其来的混乱的主人公之一。神游让他经历了短暂的盲视，他紧跟上马特奥的脚步，下了监视平台，朝那场混乱冲去。新来的和一个黑人扭打在一起，后者正是在厨房工作的囚犯之一。皮尔斯和马特奥呼喝着，分开人群，抽出警棍，一人架住一个，强制把他们分开。新来的这体型和力道，让皮尔斯有点招架不住，他挣脱开了，再次朝着对手冲去。那头，马特奥已经将犯人给制服住了。皮尔斯咒骂一声，打开了电击开关，在新来的得以扑到他们身上之前，给他来了一击。大个子立马跪倒在了地上，短暂地丧失了力气。混乱得以平息，周围响起失望的嘘声，皮尔斯用厌恶的视线扫了一圈。围观的人群散开了，他俯下身，一把抓住新来者的胳膊。新来者回过了头。他们的视线再一次地交汇了，皮尔斯愣了愣，然后，加重了手下的力道，将他拉了起来。

　　

　　

　　  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　3  
　　  
　　去往医务室途中经过的几段走廊，是住进实验囚区的犯人们少有的能看见阳光的地方。阳光连同夏季高温从半开着的窗户外涌进来。经过时，24号囚室的犯人停住了脚步，视线落向窗外，落向某个遥远的地方。皮尔斯不耐地推了他一把，他一趔趄，又继续往前走，照旧一言不发。  
　　  
　　加芙列拉为他处理伤口。这一脸警惕的大个子，把手藏在身后，不愿伸给她看，直到皮尔斯眉头紧锁地来催促他，他才不情愿地伸出手。那双手的骨节上遍布擦伤，血痕里还掺杂着砂砾，不知是从哪里来的。他们是时候好好清理一下囚区的地面了，皮尔斯想，滑得就像溜冰场。加芙列拉握住新来者的手，新来的颤抖了一下，脸颊肌肉绷紧了。皮尔斯紧张地把手挪到警棍上。新来的瞅着像是要发作，但克制住了，处理伤口的过程中，他神经紧绷，但一动不动。自然也没说话。  
　　  
　　回囚区的路上，这两手缠着绷带的家伙，沉默地走在皮尔斯前头。经过一段无人的走廊时，皮尔斯发话了。他叫了新来者的名字。走在前头的背影停下了，但没回头。皮尔斯也停下了。有一会儿，周围寂静无声，只从很遥远的地方传来模糊的人声喧闹。他们一前一后地站在走廊里，都像是给冻住了。片刻后，皮尔斯打破了沉默，他告诉了新来的自己和莱斯达成的“协议”。话语以警告作结尾。他警告前方那个高大的身影，如果想平安无事地熬过自己的刑期，就安分些，远离麻烦。像今天这样的事情，最好永远也别再发生。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯没想到他会攻击自己。几乎是话音刚落的同一瞬，他就猛地转过身来，强壮的身躯像道黑影，直直地冲撞了过来。皮尔斯还没来得及抽出警棍，就被重重地撞到了墙上。和德瑞扭打时留下的疼痛，又再次涌现了出来。他眼前一黑，差点瘫软下去。所幸，声音还在，他可以呼救，其他人离他们只有一墙之隔。但睁开眼睛，对上新来者的双眼的那一瞬，皮尔斯忘了自己原本想干什么。那双眼睛，就像深不可测的绿水，像吞噬牧羊人的深渊，让他短暂地失了声。  
　　  
　　那条横过他胸膛的手臂，没作下一步行动，片刻后，就像什么也不曾发生过那样，松了力道，放开了他。新鲜空气再次回到了皮尔斯的肺里，他自由了，接下来该做的事，操他妈的很明了，他该制服这个几秒前袭击了自己的胆大包天的犯人，最好将其关上整整一个月的禁闭。但他没有。犯人在几步之外的地方站着，凝视着窗外。一束阳光反射在犯人的手铐上，阳光刺痛了他的双眼。最后，皮尔斯走到新来者的身后，推了他一把。他们继续走完剩下的路，进了囚区。在24号囚室门口，皮尔斯解开了新来者的手铐。后者看着地面，一经释放，就走进囚室内，往下铺的阴影里一靠，没了动静。转身离开时，皮尔斯想，可能是跟德瑞的那场争执影响到了自己。没错，他依旧沉浸在那场令他心烦意乱的突发事件里，满脑子都是德瑞，葬礼，家庭，还有新囚犯那双遭诅咒似的眼睛。这精神上的折磨缓慢地持续了足足有一周，才渐渐平息下去。  
　　  
　　那个因藏毒品而被扔进禁闭室的黑皮肤小子，在里头待满一周后，终于又重获了“自由”，像远赴战场的士兵凯旋归来那般，对着每个所见的人热情地打招呼。皮尔斯坐在监视平台上，居高临下地看着他。像是感应到了视线一般，那滑皮抬起头来，看见他的一刻，眼神变得狠毒。皮尔斯想，那该死的毒瘾还根深蒂固地扎在他的脑子里。你就是没法帮某些人戒毒，因为他们本身就是该死的毒品。  
　　  
　　滑皮没见过新犯人。这个好惹事，爱出风头的瘾君子，恰好睡在与他相邻的囚室。他对这新犯人表现出了极大的兴趣，后者的沉默和其他人的刻意隐瞒也在暗中给了他鼓励。意料之中的事发生在几天后的洗衣房，动静很大，搞得震天响。皮尔斯冲进去时，24号囚室的主人正把滑皮摁在地上打。滑皮断了鼻梁，满脸是血，不住地求饶。皮尔斯和马特奥一人一边，合力把新来的给架开了。即使是在这种情况下，新来的还是想往前冲，他那充血的手臂肌肉在皮尔斯手下跳动，血液滚烫，怒火在皮肤下灼烧。皮尔斯一边给他上手铐，一边想，该死的，他就是头真正的野兽，一头给自己到处惹麻烦，难以被驯服的野兽。他费劲地将野兽的双手折到身后，咔嚓一声，切断了正浓的怒火。  
　　  
　　他不得不把莱斯的侄子扔进禁闭室。黑漆漆的闭室里只有四面粗糙的水泥墙和一个肮脏的桶。在把犯人扔进去之前，得先扒光犯人的衣服。在目前的境况下，这也成了件苦差事。莱斯那操蛋的侄子挣扎个不停，皮尔斯甚至不敢解开他的手铐，怕他又会像上回那样，把自己给摁到墙上去，宣泄无由来的怒火。他试着让犯人冷静下来，但以失败告终。最后，皮尔斯放弃了，抽出匕首，打算直接割开犯人的衣服。刀尖不慎在犯人的胸膛上留下一道浅浅的血痕。犯人挣扎得更厉害了，皮尔斯心中的怒火也顺势而生。他三两下割开那野兽的衣物，又野蛮地扯了对方的裤子。有一瞬间，他想自己的行为就像个强奸犯。从前来这里的犯人们，可不需要他费这么大的力气。但接下来踢在他肩头的那一脚，又将他仅有的顾虑踢了个一干二净。他怒气冲天地站起来，一边咒骂，一边用警棍招呼那混蛋。他本来就不该抱有任何仁慈。  
　　  
　　犯人赤身裸体地被扔进了禁闭室。大门一锁，事情才终于得以告一段落。莱斯那边，不难应付。莱斯还想怎样？这里是监狱，可不是什么他妈的疗养院。  
　　  
　　消息很快就传遍了整个囚区，午后在制衣工厂的工具房里，漂亮男孩得意地告诉他，自己刚赢了一小笔钱。“我们赌他第几周会进禁闭室，我赢了，”他吃吃地笑了一会儿，几秒后，笑容消失了，迅速地换了另一张脸，“我怀疑那帮狡猾的拉丁蛆藏着一把枪。”他告诉皮尔斯。  
　　  
　　“枪？”  
　　  
　　“没错，一把枪，或是其他什么，反正，一定是武器，我室友戈斯，说他亲眼看到卡洛斯的跟班把什么东西藏在了床垫下。”  
　　  
　　“可能是毒品，甚至可能是女人的东西。”  
　　  
　　“我觉得不像，老大，而且，那个藏着胸罩的拉丁小子阿尔贝托，上周就在浴室里开过和枪有关的玩笑，我是说，真的枪，不是鸡巴，嗯？”漂亮男孩挑挑眉毛，“前几天，卡洛斯收到一个包裹，你认识在收件处干活的那些人，对吧？你知道他们也是一帮容易被收买的家伙，把枪搞进来，也不是不可能，包裹经过传送带时，他们把眼睛一闭就行了。”  
　　  
　　“他们打算拿枪来干什么，捅自己的屁股？”  
　　  
　　“可能是往你后脑勺上开个洞吧，老大，”漂亮男孩笑着说。  
　　  
　　一回囚区，皮尔斯就径直朝那小墨西哥人的囚室而去。囚室里没人，小墨西哥人及其跟班也在监狱工厂里。他把他们的床铺翻了个底朝天，一无所获，其他地方，甚至马桶后头都被他摸了个遍，还是什么也没有。隔壁囚室的犯人透过玻璃朝他投来困惑的视线，他回瞪了一眼，气冲冲地走了。可能被藏在了其他地方，他想。假如真有什么东西的话。漂亮男孩还有话没说，他能感觉得到。  
　　  
　　但他再也没机会进行证实了，那天晚些的时候，传来了消息。制衣厂的看守在工具间里发现了漂亮男孩的尸体，年轻的纳粹小子毫无声息地躺在血泊里，喉咙上给人戳了个洞，作案工具是一把被擦得干干净净的螺丝刀。

　　

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　  
　　4  
　　  
　　“他很好，”皮尔斯说。  
　　  
　　莱斯收回紧贴在门上的视线。他那张阴沉脸孔上的神情，令人一时捉摸不透。换做是你，该怎么看待这种事？假如你的侄子被关在一个粗陋的洞穴里，浑身赤裸，狼狈不堪，你会作何反应？恐怕会放声大笑，皮尔斯想。他兄弟德瑞那天生就惹人厌的十一岁儿子，就是一头天真又恶毒的猪。他想着那张白里透红的中产家庭孩童脸孔，心头油然而生一股深深的厌恶。  
　　  
　　“意料之中，”莱斯说着，视线重又回到那一小块污迹斑斑的玻璃上。那犯了事的犯人沉默不语地靠在墙角，下巴搁在屈起的双膝上，面无表情，像是在发呆。“我不指望他能完全避开麻烦，就像我之前说的，他同别人有沟通上的障碍，他会直接越过口头上的冲突，以行动代替……但愿这真的能让他认识到错误。”莱斯再一次直起上身，看向皮尔斯，说，干得好，然后问起了漂亮男孩的事。  
　　  
　　和监狱里的大多数罪行一样，漂亮男孩的死也没了下文。在监狱外，他是个无牵无挂的孤儿，和一群狐朋狗友干点违禁品生意。入狱后，他的名字就消失在了他们的生活中。无人在乎他的死活，就连其他纳粹帮成员，也都倾向于保持缄默。事实上，极有可能就是他们之中的某人下的手，八成有人发现了漂亮男孩一直在为狱警通风报信。他妈的，枪是假的，皮尔斯意识到，根本就没有什么枪，所以他才什么也搜不到。他搜查囚室的举动，反倒暴露了漂亮男孩的身份。  
　　  
　　事情很容易就能被查清楚，就从漂亮男孩的室友下手。但隔天，皮尔斯就把此事抛到了脑后，假装什么也不知道。毕竟，为了一个无名的毛头小子而惹祸上身，听上去有点太不值了。  
　　  
　　但无论如何，实验囚区内那种愈发紧张的气氛是真的。之后的几天内，萦绕在封闭空间里的空气愈发沉闷。起先显露出帮派斗争的迹象，一个墨西哥小子在浴室里攻击了一名纳粹帮成员，在场的两派人员立马陷入混战，在湿漉漉滑溜溜的地面上，竭尽全力地攻击对方。其他人好笑地看着这一滑稽场面，直到皮尔斯和其他狱警出手平息混乱。在水和肥皂泡的作用下，几乎无人受伤，因而无人受到惩罚，只是口头警告。此后的几天，两方剑拔弩张，在囚区的两端，相互用眼神传递憎恶。迟早得有一次爆发，却久久未来，昨天没有，今天也没有。在实验囚区度过的每一秒都令皮尔斯神经紧张。  
　　  
　　第二次冲突发生在厨房，又是拉丁帮的人先动的手，这回的攻击对象是照管厨房的黑人们。斗争中，有两个人被沸水烫伤。最先挑事的那个人被关进了禁闭区，皮尔斯和另一个狱警送伤者上车，他们不停地鬼哭狼嚎，叫声延续到皮尔斯那夜的睡梦中。他在深夜被噩梦惊醒，房间里一片黑暗，周围一片静寂，他惊魂未定，不安地喘着气，最后拖着汗津津的躯体进了浴室。第二天工作时，他的精神状态很坏，只盼着早点结束这一天。在这之后，或许能抽空去找点乐子，只要坏事别降临到他头上。  
　　  
　　但坏事就这么降临在了他的头上。  
　　  
　　或许是一系列无意中的错误举动导致，或许只是单纯的坏运气。三小时前，唐纳德·皮尔斯还坐在监视平台上，疲惫得直打呵欠，时不时漫不经心地回应几句马特奥的玩笑话；三小时后，他就成了这帮人渣的阶下囚，和另外两个狱警一同被铐在洗衣房里。马特奥被铐在他对面，不住地咒骂一切。  
　　  
　　混乱起始于中午。  
　　  
　　禁烟——这字眼被典狱长从口中说出来的刹那，成了不折不扣的锋利武器，刺中了几乎每个犯人的脚踝。他们要在实验囚区实施禁烟令，没有预兆，没有余地，立即执行。顿时怨言四起，有人当场抗议，立马又被压制下去。接收到指令的狱警们，迅速对囚室进行搜查，连带着找出不少违禁品。那些小小的该死的尼古丁载体，也在一瞬间被划进了违禁名单。猪，杂种，婊子养的，咒骂声掺杂在了空气中，无处不在。倦意也无处不在，伴随着每一下动作，催促着皮尔斯赶紧去休息。但他不能。或许就是这原因，皮尔斯想，正是疲惫让自己沦落到如此境地。  
　　  
　　如果那天午后，在例行领犯人们去监狱工厂的那会儿，他的反应能迅速些，情况说不定就会截然不同；又或者，他能早点保持警觉，注意到犯人们之间那不寻常的窃窃私语，结果也会截然不同。再退一步，这天早上，他应该请假的。他完全可以安安稳稳地躺在自己的小床上，睡上一整天。睡眠中的噩梦，终究是虚假的，构不成实质伤害，现实中的噩梦则是真正的噩梦。可他妈的谁能想到会发生这种事？此前的几个月都平安无事。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯是第一个遭袭击的，某个该死的混球——他不知道是谁——抄起椅子，从后头重重地砸向他的脑袋。突如其来的重击在一瞬间就击溃了他的防线，他霎时间觉得头晕目眩，意识仿佛飘离了身躯，等反应过来时，他发现自己已经倒在了地上，有人压制着他，另一人则在搜刮他身上的东西。不远处传来其他狱警的怒吼声，沉重凌乱的脚步声，欢呼声，击打玻璃门的震荡声，重物落地声，拳头和肉体的碰撞声，全都融合到了一块儿。他意识过来出了什么事，但已经来不及了，反抗者们占了上风，像瘟疫一般席卷了整个小王国。  
　　  
　　短短十几分钟里，囚区就成了一个小型地狱。皮尔斯从未见过这种景象——他在B区经历过一场暴乱，但那回，他可没被什么人给抓住，因为B区不是什么该死的实验囚区，B区的犯人可没法大摇大摆地四处走动，随手抄起椅子当武器。他们攻击他，卸了他的装备，把本该用在他们身上的手铐扣在了他的手腕上。他和另外两个狱警成了战利品，被一帮该死的人渣推搡着穿过囚区。欢呼和讥讽伴随着纸屑和布料碎片，在囚区内飞扬。就像一场他妈的行刑，皮尔斯暗想，他就是那个正被押往刑场的犯人，渣滓们是刽子手，是民众，咒骂声就是朝他飞来的石块。幸好，造不成什么真正的伤害，但他知道，总会有真正的伤害的，只是时间问题。  
　　  
　　洗衣房成了他们的临时囚室，他们暂时被扔在囚区的这一角落里，由几个拉丁帮的家伙看管。他们有警棍和简陋的武器，被当成人质的三个倒霉鬼则只剩下两条没被绑起来的腿。马特奥——这个同为拉丁裔的狱警——起初用西班牙语咒骂那几个家伙，被打了一顿。不重，但足以让他闭嘴。十几分钟后，他们把另一个狱警给带了出去，可能是带去谈判的。他们他妈的到底想要什么？难道仅仅是因为中午的禁烟通知？不，这显然是早就给组织好了的，禁烟的命令只是点燃了导火索。还有别的，还有别的。  
　　  
　　过了约莫半小时，那狱警没回来。又过了许久，还是没回来。马特奥终于又一次忍不住发问，谁也没给他答案，只是怒吼着要他闭嘴。他朝皮尔斯投来一瞥，但皮尔斯也一言不发。从暴乱开始的那一刻到现在，他始终沉默不语，只有一股隐秘的怒火灼灼地在心头燃烧。最好保持沉默，他知道，一说话，就有遭殃的可能。这帮人可不会善待他，他们中的任何一人，都不会善待他。  
　　  
　　第一个找上他的人是滑皮。这狂妄年轻的黑皮肤小子，鬼鬼祟祟地从洗衣房一侧探出头来，然后吹了声响亮的口哨。“你好幸运，老大，可以舒舒服服地坐在这里休息，”他笑着，慢悠悠地走进来。那几个拉丁帮的人没拦他，事实上，还向他问了些和外头有关的事。他们用耳语对话，皮尔斯听不清那蚊鸣般的窃窃私语。之后，那黑小子又转向他，嬉皮笑脸地问他感觉怎么样。他什么也没说。  
　　  
　　“老大成哑巴了，”滑皮说。一个拉丁帮的家伙笑着把手中的警棍递给黑小子。皮尔斯心头一紧，但不知怎么的，并不感觉害怕，因为滑皮握着它的样子很滑稽，他甚至想要发笑，但忍住了，随即而来的击打也让他笑意尽失。下手别太重，拉丁帮的那家伙说，我们可不想让他死在这儿。  
　　  
　　只是一次不值一提的禁闭。皮尔斯咬着牙，强忍住痛呼出声的欲望。一周禁闭，他只给滑皮关了他妈的一周禁闭，滑皮就迫不及待地来报复他了。第一下击打重重地落在肩部，第二下，则他妈的像铁棍一样猛地戳向他的腹部。他从喉头挤出一下含混不清的叫声，滑皮笑着，显然觉得这很刺激，马特奥在他对面，眉头紧皱地看着，生怕之后会轮到他自己。  
　　  
　　滑皮打了他六下，然后把警棍交回到拉丁帮那家伙手中，故作依恋地离开了。皮尔斯弯着腰，蜷缩在角落里，大口地喘着气，试图稳住呼吸。疲惫和疼痛，疲惫和疼痛，精神上的疲惫和肉体上的疼痛。他反复念叨着，使劲地眨动了几下双眼。汗珠从他的鼻尖上淌落。没那么严重，他告诉自己，只是皮肉伤。但滑皮只是第一个，后头还有多少个？或许滑皮只是一时兴起，不会再有人来了，不会再有人来了。洗衣房另一头，马特奥试探性地叫了他一声，他抬起头，从马特奥的神情里得知了自己的状况。  
　　  
　　“别担心，老大，”一个犯人说，“没什么大不了的。”  
　　  
　　片刻后，阿尔贝托来了。  
　　  
　　看到他的刹那，皮尔斯就知道自己八成又要遭罪。他想起床单下那个皱巴巴的粉红色胸罩，它从记忆中跑出来，像一根刺那样深深地扎进他的心中。阿尔贝托不是独自来的，小墨西哥人那口音浓重的跟班也跟他在一起。皮尔斯挪开视线，低下头，盯着自己两腿之间那一小块灰色的粗糙地面，头脑一片空白。莱斯那帮人怎么还没动静？他妈的，有人正在里头遭罪。  
　　  
　　一道模糊的影子投在他身前，一只手探下来，一把抓住他的头发，强迫他抬起头。“下午好，贱货，”阿尔贝托说，“怎么了？你感觉不舒服吗？”  
　　  
　　皮尔斯盯着他，什么也没说。  
　　  
　　“他哑了，”拿着警棍的家伙说。  
　　  
　　“噢，”阿尔贝托挑起一边眉毛，小墨西哥人的跟班不怀好意地笑着，“我一点也不觉得意外，金发贱货的喉咙给堵上了，需要好好通一通。”  
　　  
　　他松了手。皮尔斯一低头，随即又看到对面的马特奥脸上露出了那种表情，讶异，不忍，同情。在他来得及抬头确认发生了什么之前，他听到了拉链被拉开的声音。随即有什么软绵绵的东西给抽打到了他的侧脸上。他不用回头去看，就知道了那是什么。一记无形的重拳击打在他的胃部，他反射性地想要呕吐，想要逃开。但那只手再次伸了过来，用力抓住他的头发。发丝绞紧在阿尔贝托的指间，他无处可逃。  
　　  
　　“来吧，贱货，”阿尔贝托说，“你肯定不是第一次干这事了。”  
　　

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　  
　　5  
　　  
　　反正事已至此。  
　　  
　　皮尔斯盯着自己眼前那玩意儿，那皱巴巴的深色东西。可能是之前挨的打让他昏了头，他觉得那玩意儿看上去不像鸡巴，反倒像什么乳胶制的儿童玩具。但它是从阿尔贝托的两腿之间探出来的，而且，显然想戳进他嘴里。视线上移，皮尔斯看到两张带着笑容的脸孔，一张是阿尔贝托的，一张是小墨西哥人的跟班的，还有其他笑脸。整个洗衣房里除了他和马特奥以外，所有人都在笑。  
　　  
　　他抿了抿嘴唇，口腔里有血的味道，像毒药一样侵蚀着他的神经。  
　　  
　　妈的，反正事已至此。  
　　  
　　他想自己八成也笑了。从阿尔贝托的反应来看，的确如此。他看了一眼阿尔贝托的眼睛，又低垂下视线，说：“现在我知道你为什么在床单下藏胸罩了，阿尔贝托，一条路走不通，就走另一条，对吧？”洗衣房里响起一声响亮的嗤笑。这是他自暴动开始后说的第一句话，真该死，他保持沉默就是为了不惹麻烦，可事已至此。他又一次地想。也没什么第二种可能性了，从阿尔贝托拉下裤链的刹那起，他就不在乎惹麻烦这件事了。  
　　  
　　抓在他头发上的手倏然收紧了，他痛苦地朝后仰去。阿尔贝托握着自己那玩意儿凑了上来。或许是愤怒所致，它变硬了，丑陋地竖在皮尔斯眼前，迫不及待地想撬开他的嘴。一瞬间，种种景象在皮尔斯脑海里一闪而过，受辱，殴打，医院走廊的惨白灯光，消毒水的气味，甚至是停尸间那冰冷单调的陈设。最后浮现的是德瑞的脸孔。他那收入高出他数倍的哥哥，站在他乱糟糟的房子里，讽刺他是个失败者。如果德瑞知道，此刻他正跪在犯人面前，准备嘬犯人的鸡巴，会作何反应？皮尔斯毫不在意。他看着阿尔贝托的眼睛，笑着张开了嘴。  
　　  
　　你等不及了是吗贱货哦没错就是这样张开嘴你真是个天生的婊子……柳絮般琐碎的话语，在那玩意儿捅进来的刹那，都成了模糊的幻听。他紧紧闭着眼睛，几近窒息。想想别的，想想它是什么别的东西。但是，他妈的还能有什么别的东西？警棍？枪管？勺子？去他妈的勺子，那就是一根鸡巴，一根在他嘴里进进出出的鸡巴。它粗暴地碾过他的嘴唇，令人作呕地挤压着他的舌根。还有阿尔贝托那愈发响亮的呻吟声，像尖针一样扎进皮尔斯的耳朵。再一次，他紧皱着眉头，再一次就干。  
　　  
　　再一次。  
　　  
　　阿尔贝托放慢了速度。  
　　  
　　他酸胀的口腔找回了自主权。  
　　  
　　所有事物都在一瞬间爆发，他那相互用力推挤着的牙齿，在口腔内漫开的血腥味，阿尔贝托骤然拔高的尖叫声，马特奥的惊呼声，小墨西哥人跟班的咒骂声，都混杂在了一起。有什么东西留在了他嘴里，他厌恶地把它吐出来，它落到地面上，成了刺眼的污迹。还能是什么？当然是阿尔贝托的一小块鸡巴，没他想象中的那样大块，事实上，只是微不足道的一角，他相信阿尔贝托在得到救治以后会恢复如初的。但此刻，阿尔贝托捂着自己的下体，在地上挣扎尖叫着，仿佛已经没救了。血染红了阿尔贝托两腿之间的一小块布料，皮尔斯恍惚地看着，然后笑了。  
　　  
　　洗衣房内的混乱很快就吸引了其他囚犯，一时间里，仿佛所有人都朝这里涌来了。马特奥惊恐地看向皮尔斯，皮尔斯喘着气，假装没看见。有人在喊叫，有人在大笑，有几个人合力把受伤的阿尔贝托给抬了出去。有些人跟着散开了，还有些人，留了下来。恶意的视线汇集在皮尔斯身上，皮尔斯低下头，又往地面上吐了一口血沫。  
　　  
　　一个虚构的德瑞在他耳边发出讽刺的笑声，他用力甩了一下脑袋。笑声消失了，取而代之的是投到他身前的影子。他抬起头，看到几个拉丁帮的家伙居高临下地俯视着他。洗衣房的门窗外头，小墨西哥人卡洛斯·安吉塔留下一个冷冰冰的眼神，然后转身离开了。  
　　  
　　没人会再把鸡巴杵到他嘴里，但他们可以用别的办法教训他。完了，皮尔斯知道。警棍落下来的刹那，他闭上了眼睛，强迫自己想点快乐的事，比如，死后的世界可能并没有世人想象的那么糟，比如，他再也不必看到德瑞和他那帮讨厌的家人了。但重击落到他身上的刹那，他还是丧失了全部思考能力，只剩下疼痛。疼痛，像落入水中的墨那样泛开，瞬间就击垮了他。  
　　  
　　滑皮打他时不知轻重，但至少知道不能下死手。这帮人则没有顾虑，拳头和棍子毫无节制地向他砸来。起初，痛苦难耐，他在地面上蜷缩成一团，喉头的防线失守了，他尖叫起来。马特奥是个好家伙，在这种紧要关头，还敢出声喝止那帮人。但马特奥的声音在片刻后也戛然终止了，八成也挨了顿打。但他们的主要目标还是他，唐纳德·皮尔斯，该死的无名小卒，误以为自己是囚区的老大，如今可悲地蜷缩在他们的棍棒之下。  
　　  
　　就在他觉得自己即将崩溃的刹那，暴行停止了。不是因为犯人们被压制住了——犯人们依旧掌管着囚区，真他妈好——是因为卡洛斯·安吉塔来了。小墨西哥人走进洗衣房，走到皮尔斯面前。皮尔斯费劲地抬起眼睛。小墨西哥人自上而下地看着他，眼神中竟带着一丝怜悯。没什么大不了的，皮尔斯想，还撑得住。事实上，他几乎感觉不到什么疼痛了。  
　　  
　　小墨西哥人什么也没对他说，只看了一会儿，然后凑到一个犯人耳边，耳语了些什么，像是在传达指令。后者点点头。他又同另一个犯人说了，说完后，和之前一样，头也不回地离开了。这一景象令皮尔斯想要发笑，仿佛小墨西哥人身着紫袍，而其他人都为这小矮子效忠。去他妈的，如果这里真的有一位国王，也绝不能是小墨西哥人。  
　　  
　　那两个接收到指令的家伙俯下身，把皮尔斯从地上架了起来。感官又一次地被激活了，疼痛像一把砸在他脑袋上的重锤，让他几乎站不稳步子。他甚至没力气出声，只得任凭这两个混球把自己拖行出洗衣房。离开前，他看到马特奥朝他投来一个同情的眼神。马特奥是洗衣房里最后一个人质了，他会没事的，皮尔斯想。除非那群人渣真的什么也不想要，只想制造混乱和恐慌。  
　　  
　　又一次地，他这个特殊情境下的犯人，被刽子手们架着穿行过囚区。所有人都在看他，看着这个被打得伤痕累累，任人摆布的小丑。唐尼！有人亲昵地叫他，我真想亲你一口。你瞅着比平时好看多了。天啊老兄你真该照照镜子。你们对他做了什么？怎么不叫上我？真荒唐。你真的咬掉了阿尔贝托的鸡巴？至少阿尔贝托还爽了一把。  
　　  
　　刺耳的话语一路跟随着他来到囚区出口。铁栏外没有人，皮尔斯一看，心就冷了下去。他们带他来，不是为了和外头的人进行谈判的，否则，小墨西哥人至少得在这儿。可出口处只有他们三人。或许他们是想等待，或许，往好处想，他们会放了他。他们不是想真的搞死人，对吧？这儿可他妈的有监控摄像头呢。  
　　  
　　监控摄像头记录着一切。他们解开他左手的手铐，把他的右手往铁栏上铐的时候，他明白了。不是为了谈判，不是为了放了他，只是把他放在这里，做一个展示品。这倒也不算坏，皮尔斯迷迷糊糊地想。站在这儿就行了，他能撑得住的，而外头的人，保准会看到他，他们只要派人来这儿开门，把他带出去就行了。他们不会放任他不管的，对吧？他可是个狱警，他妈的，他是个狱警。  
　　  
　　他们放开了他，手铐紧紧地勒在他的右手腕上，他的脚勉强能触地。还不算坏，还不算坏，他反复在心里念叨着。晕眩感一波波地冲刷着他，但意识尚且还算清醒。还不算坏。他心底甚至还浮现出一丝窃喜。  
　　  
　　直至一个犯人将那该死的玩意儿从腰间掏出来。  
　　  
　　那该死的玩意儿。  
　　  
　　枪。  
　　  
　　黑漆漆的枪管反射着亮光，刺痛了皮尔斯的双眼。不，他们绝不能这样对他，他们不可能在这儿处决他。该死的救援怎么还没到？犯人熟练地给枪上了膛，声响令忍不住皮尔斯一颤。他们不能这么做，他们不能这么做……他隐约听见了脚步声，是从铁栏另一头传来的，但直至犯人举起那把枪对着他，还是没有人出现。只是幻觉。另一个人走上前来，抓住了他被铐着的右手。  
　　  
　　他闭上眼睛，等着子弹冲开自己的颅骨。  
　　  
　　人们常说你在死的一刹那会很平静，因为那一瞬间，你会意识到，已经无需再作坚持了，可以真正放手了。但枪声响起的刹那，比起平静，更多的是恐惧。恐惧像冷水一样灌满了他的五脏六腑。但没有崩裂开的脑壳，没有什么东西从自己的额头上流下来，他依旧可以思考。电光火石之间，他甚至清楚地记起了自己昨天吃的晚餐，他记得它们的味道，该死的好。  
　　  
　　他睁开眼睛。两个刽子手离开了。他被独自留在囚区出口，遍体鳞伤，但还活着。枪响了，他的耳畔里依旧充满了蜂鸣。但子弹打在了哪儿？  
　　  
　　下一秒，剧痛从右手传来。  
　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　  
　　6  
　　  
　　德瑞来过，崔西来过，母亲可能也来过，他后来甚至听说州长也跑来看过。在漫长的介于昏迷和死亡之间的状态里，皮尔斯很难说清楚到底来过哪些人。他把每个人都误认作死神，因为他们看上去都是一样的，不过是站在床边的模糊黑影，模糊得连轮廓都看不清，只有隐隐约约的声音，仿佛从遥远的天外传来。  
　　  
　　唯一可以确定的是，清醒后的很长一段时间里，没人来看望他。只有医生护士进行着例行工作，一次又一次地把他带回到崩溃边缘。有一回，他听到病房外有说话声，听着像莱斯，但莱斯没进来，不久后，他也沉沉睡去了。  
　　  
　　大多数时候，皮尔斯都在睡觉，毕竟在这里也无事可干，他听得到说话声，意识清醒，但还没力气摆动自己的四肢。几天后，勉强可以坐起来了，却发现了自己那被包得严严实实的右手。真奇怪，在过去的几天里，痛觉神经像是从上头被抽离了，在他看见它的一瞬间，却又活跃了起来。疼痛立马把他带回到实验囚区里，仿佛有一颗无形的子弹穿过他的脑袋，烫得他一激灵。他不知道究竟发生了什么，当时，在囚区出口的铁栏门旁，他只看到血肉模糊的一团，这是他所能记起的最后一件事。他被铐在铁栏门上的右手，吃了一颗子弹，变得一塌糊涂，在陷入昏迷前，他高声尖叫，至于救援是什么时候来的，他一无所知。  
　　  
　　他问护士，自己的右手出了什么事。她，一个态度不怎么温和的年轻女孩，冷冷地看了他一眼，只说他得好好休息。他怎么能好好休息？他怎么能在一头雾水的状况下好好休息？在两次换药的间隙里，他焦躁不安，每时每刻都想揭开那团难看的绷带，但一碰就疼得厉害，只得作罢，顺从地躺着，任凭虚汗在自己的额头上肆虐。终于，下一次换药时，他看到了自己右手的情况。他们不得不给他打镇静剂，才让他从几近疯狂的挣扎中安分下来。  
　　  
　　运气很好——他们是这么安慰他的。至少不必截肢。但每次想到绷带底下那两根缺失的手指，以及噩梦般的半边手掌，他就止不住地感到心悸。那血淋淋的古怪斜面让他成了一个残废。他们让他试着动动剩下的三根手指，他动了，他们像哄小孩似的说他做得好，说他恢复得非常好，不出意外，下个月就能出院。  
　　  
　　但唐纳德·皮尔斯不想出院，一想到家人，想到侮辱过自己的囚犯，监狱里的同事，还有那些保准会扭曲事实的流言蜚语，他就情愿那颗子弹打的是自己的脑袋。在医院里度过的最后那段日子里，他就听到少许惹人厌的流言了。人们总是喜欢用他人的痛苦当作自己的安慰剂，人之常情，但是，他们难道不能他妈的小声点吗？皮尔斯听到他们——可能是护士，可能是护工，也可能是保安和清洁工——在病房外的走廊上议论他。“被迫嘬犯人的鸡巴”这件事到了他们口中，成了“被犯人轮奸”。真他妈操蛋，皮尔斯想，难道那些护士们看不出他的屁股还完好无损吗？他们怎么能容许这种漏洞百出的流言被到处散播？但无论如何，人们都倾向于相信更严重的版本。  
　　  
　　甚至连他的妹妹崔西也信了流言。尽管她没有明说，他还是从她那双饱含同情的大眼睛里看出来了。她在他即将出院的前一天来看望他，一看见他，她就哭了，俯下身来拥抱了他。至少他知道了这世间还有人是真正关心他的，但要说在这种情况下不觉得难堪，是不可能的。他很难堪，他想从窗户跳出去，但是，他妈的，这是二楼。  
　　  
　　崔西说，她和德瑞商量过了，他可以回老家休养一阵子。皮尔斯拒绝了，那不叫休养，那叫二度伤害。他需要香烟，需要酒精，需要兴奋剂，最不需要的，则是来自那个大家庭的假惺惺的关心。  
　　  
　　漫长的苦刑过后，他终于被准许出院。崔西接他回家。她是个藏得住事的姑娘，总是有话不说，但还是难以控制脸上的表情。嘲笑我吧，皮尔斯想。这就是你的哥哥，和你的另一个哥哥不同，他是个全然的失败者，在挥霍完青年时期的大好时光之后，他住进了一栋摇摇欲坠的老房子，过着毫无规律的生活，如今又成了一个残废。她一定很想问：你以后打算怎么办？他想，还能怎么办，当然是要回到监狱去，他非回去不可，尽管就现在来说，监狱是他最不想去的地方。  
　　  
　　但他必须回去。他只是失去了半个手掌，又不是失去了一整条手臂。但桑德尔·莱斯，这个总是面色阴沉的高瘦男人坐在办公桌后，用打量滑稽戏演员的眼神打量着他。“我们做了一项调动，”莱斯说，“典狱长打算把你放到检查处去。”  
　　  
　　做登记，收发邮件，检查包裹。唐纳德·皮尔斯想吐。他强压住内心的怒火，试着用最委婉的方式提出抗议。“要知道，”莱斯说，“像你这种情况，一般都不会继续在监狱里任职。”他看了看皮尔斯的右手。言下之意是，要么接受，要么滚蛋。但皮尔斯两样都不想选。他在实验囚区里的日子到头了，他知道，他也不奢望回去，也不愿意回去，但他们至少可以把他调到B区或J区，甚至调回死囚监，他以前在那儿干得还不错，不是吗？  
　　  
　　莱斯让步了，说会同典狱长商量一下。皮尔斯暂时离开。一天过后，依旧没有消息。他蜷缩在自己的旧沙发上，睡了又醒，醒了又睡，伴随着忽隐忽现的疼痛，不停地做噩梦。一回醒来后，他走进洗手间，呕吐了一次，随后撑在洗手台旁，反复地漱口。他竭力让自己忘记发生在洗衣房里的事，但他可没法掌控自己的梦境。阿尔贝托和其他犯人出现在他的梦中，每个人都想把鸡巴往他嘴里杵。  
　　  
　　他被调往禁闭区。  
　　  
　　恢复工作的前一天，唐纳德·皮尔斯把自己关在卫生间里，拆开绷带，反复地看自己的右手。接在他右手腕下方的玩意儿，令他想起自己少年时看过的各种恐怖电影，那些电影总是把暴力片段做得很夸张。但盯着自己古怪的右手掌时，他想，一点也不夸张，现实就是这样的，任谁看到他的手，都会被吓一跳。他弯曲了几下自己仅剩的三根手指，感觉很奇怪。  
　　  
　　相对于普通囚区来说，禁闭区是个安全的地方，除了将犯人送进送出之外，没必要同他们进行另外的接触。但一整个区域都阴沉得让人透不过气来。阳光照射不到禁闭区的逼仄走廊，这里的灯光也比其他地方更暗，让人想起冬季里那种令人脑袋疼的阴冷天光。灰扑扑的水泥墙筑成了这一坚实的堡垒，墙壁延伸出去，最后汇入黑暗。此前，每次将犯人送往这个区域的时候，皮尔斯都迫不及待地想快点离开。他曾和其他人开玩笑，说在禁闭区工作的狱警，和囚犯本身也没什么区别，那儿的天花板都低得像是能直接压到你头上。但玩笑最后落在了他自己头上，他走进禁闭区，走进王国里真正的地牢。  
　　  
　　但这里并不安静。就这一点来说，要比死气沉沉的死囚监要好点。死囚监的犯人，知道自己八成没什么希望了，因而也放弃了挣扎。但禁闭区不同，这些被锁在铁门里的混球多是来受罚的，其中有些人饱受毒瘾的折磨，几乎每时每刻都在嚎叫；有些人无聊透顶，就放声高歌，把他们所记得的所有歌曲都翻来覆去地唱；还有人只是单纯地咒骂，仿佛让喉咙变哑后，自己就能得到少许慰藉。总的来说，死囚监像坟墓，禁闭区则像地狱，而他，是被流放到这里来的，尽管他没有做错任何事。  
　　  
　　那次事件过后，他们给了他一笔可观的赔偿，足以让他在接下来的无数个假期里都远远地飞离这片土地，到什么阳光灿烂海水湛蓝的度假岛屿上去。足以让他换下自己的旧车，离开这个地方，到别的城市去，从头开始。但他选择了地牢。他想自己已经习惯这一切了，或者是，压根还没从重创中恢复过来，所以只能继续。回监狱的那天早上，在车上，他反复地给自己作心理暗示。没什么大不了的——这是一句必须被牢记的话。再说，操他妈的，他是被崩掉了半个手掌，但他确信，在同犯人们的斗争中，他没输。他没求饶，他还咬掉了人家的一小块鸡巴。  
　　  
　　但在更衣室里遭遇的眼神就让他几近失控。其他狱警，那些从前会同他说玩笑话的狱警，到了这会儿，都沉默地看着他。有时，沉默比任何流言蜚语都来得更让人害怕。皮尔斯只得低着头，迅速地换好制服，一言不发地离开。走出数米后，他仍然觉得那些眼神还贴在自己的后背上，眼神里满是同情与不解。他们不明白，他为什么还甘愿回到这里工作？每个人都迫不及待地想摆脱这个地方。  
　　  
　　他拿到了目前被关在禁闭区的犯人名单，随便扫了一眼。淡季，他想。他确信那些暴动中的领头分子都在自己住院期间受到了应有的惩罚，事实上，住院期间，有调查人员来过，询问他和实验囚区暴动有关的事。他可以供出卡洛斯·安吉塔的名字，说当时是卡洛斯下令把他去“处刑”的，枪自然也和卡洛斯有关。但到最后，他什么也没说。  
　　  
　　视线又一次地扫过名单，最后落在了一个名字上。有一会儿，他没回过神来，以为那家伙在这儿给足足关了三个月。莱斯的侄子，皮尔斯几乎全然把他给忘了。一个模糊的形象浮现在他眼前，一个高大英俊，沉默少言的男人，没错，还有一双该死的眼睛，总是毫无掩饰地盯着他，却又叫他捉摸不透。他放下名单，走过狭窄阴暗的长廊，到了那间粗糙的水泥囚室前，透过门上一小扇污迹斑斑的小窗往里看。没错，是他，24号囚室的犯人，他们现在不能再管他叫“新来的”了。  
　　  
　　和皮尔斯上一次见他时一样，那心理年龄和外表显然不符的高个子男人，像个受挫的孩子那样蜷缩在墙角，赤裸的身躯紧贴着水泥墙。他身上有伤，绷带绕过他的前胸和肩膀。这家伙一定惹了大麻烦，皮尔斯想。不知怎的，他觉得很高兴。该死的，尽管他不想承认，但没错，他恨实验囚区的每个渣滓，无论他们是否积极参与了暴动。每张熟悉的犯人脸孔，都会将他带回到那黑暗的一天里去。莱斯的侄子可能是唯一的例外，暴动发生的那天，他不在场，他像现在一样，一丝不挂地被关在冷冰冰的水泥囚室里。他同实验囚区里的其他犯人也都格格不入，他在里头没有朋友，亦谈不上合作。事实上，他之所以在这里，八成就是因为殴打了某个皮尔斯所憎恶的犯人。  
　　  
　　隔着一扇小窗，某种古怪的共情感不合时宜地出现在了皮尔斯心里。这可能是个绝佳的机会，他意识到。对那狡诈的小墨西哥人实施复仇，不一定非得由他亲自下手。  
　　

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　  
　　7  
　　  
　　回监狱后的第一天就令唐纳德·皮尔斯噩梦连连。凌晨三点（或许是四点），他下了床，拖着昏昏沉沉的脑袋走进厨房，为自己倒了杯酒。刺激性的液体滑进口腔，让他稍微清醒了些，但依旧没法冲散晕眩感和右手的痛感。伤口已经痊愈得差不多了，但幻痛，幻痛是另一回事，它几乎每晚都折磨着他，将他带回暴动发生时的实验囚区。而暴动，又被拖拽到他的梦境中。于是，在凌晨时分昏暗的厨房内，借着酒精，皮尔斯开始认真地思索起讨好莱斯侄子的事情来。  
　　  
　　重点是，要弄清楚莱斯的侄子想要什么。  
　　  
　　想和犯人达成某种隐形的协议，无非两种方式，强迫和交易。前者实际上是不管用的，而且，想也不用想，皮尔斯就知道自己没法强迫水泥囚室里那个大块头做任何事。后者，通常和某种特权有关系。人脉，人身保护，违禁品，外界消息，等等。这正是令皮尔斯头疼的部分，他不知道莱斯的侄子想要什么。在他们那短暂的“相处”时光里，皮尔斯发觉了一点，就是自己需要特殊关照的那位犯人对周遭的一切都不感兴趣，他和其他犯人建立联系的唯一方式，就是暴力。但暴力可没法作为交易的筹码，得另寻他径。换种角度想想，在监狱里，有什么东西是人人都想要的？人人都不会拒绝的？答案很明了。尽管这个词——在经历了那种事之后——令皮尔斯感到厌恶，却还是一瞬间地就浮现了出来。  
　　  
　　口交。  
　　  
　　他笑了。他站在黑漆漆的厨房里，拿着一小杯酒，因着这想法而不住地发笑。正是“口交”让他落到如此境地，如今想要报复的时候，最先浮现在他脑海里的却还是口交。真他妈讽刺。假设那天在洗衣房里，他遭受的只是毒打，说不定他还能变成一个该死的英雄人物呢。但狱警们也好，囚犯们也好，医院里那些信了流言的护士们也好，都只在意他遭受过的性羞辱。有些人认为，毒打和枪击，都是他咬了阿尔贝托的鸡巴造成的。去他们的，真他妈操蛋，他是受害者，他们却觉得他的下场是自找的。他们想让他怎么做？跪在那儿，大张着嘴，不去反抗？他妈的，就连马特奥都用那种古怪的眼神看他。那个曾经和他一起被关在洗衣房里，目睹了一切的狱警，在其他人对他窃窃私语的时候选择保持沉默。  
　　  
　　每个人都该死地令皮尔斯窝火。  
　　  
　　但口交的想法还是挥之不去。皮尔斯咽下一小口酒，想着监狱里那种狂热的，超出寻常人想象的性饥渴。他管那种现象叫鸡巴系统。手头没钱，又想抽烟？试试给有烟的人来一次口交；刚进监狱，毫无保障？试试给能保护自己的人来一两次口交。诸如此类的事，层出不穷。口交，再正常不过，铁栏里可没有火辣的美女，而嘴，多得是。嘴就是嘴，男人的嘴，女人的嘴，都是一回事。在监狱里，性饥渴就像感冒一样寻常，而且，就像那种免疫力极差的家伙，一年到头都在感冒。  
　　  
　　当然，多数人只想被口交，而不想去口交。因此，没人会拒绝一次自愿的口交行为。但多数情况下，它只被拿来交换那些差不多“等价”的事物。杀人？不，杀人付出的代价太高昂了，一次口交换不来一条命。但或许，或许莱斯的侄子不会拒绝，他有点……脑袋里的问题。  
　　  
　　可是，不，即便如此，皮尔斯也不想把任何人的鸡巴放到嘴里。  
　　  
　　从有性意识的那一刻开始，唐纳德·皮尔斯就和其他同龄人一样，迅速地将同性恋行为划到了禁止名单里。虽说他不得不承认自己在少年时期有过那么几次接近同性恋行为的举动（让一个同性恋男孩用手给他来了一次，不，两次，或者好几次，他记不清了），但从未放在心上，只不过是无聊生活中的调味剂。加入帮派后，他更是彻底断了那种倾向，甚至表现出仇视态度。不然呢？还能怎样？他一直认为鸡奸是一种变态行径，他就是醉得晕头转向，也不会去打男人屁股的主意。  
　　  
　　即使帮派生活已经成了久远的记忆之一，从里头学到的仇恨还是静悄悄地潜藏在某个角落里。皮尔斯还记得自己第一次见识到监狱鸡巴系统时的感觉，他毫不掩饰地将自己的厌恶之情流露在外。其他狱警或许会对这种行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，他不会。但人终究会对某些事物产生熟悉感，直至变成一种习惯。习惯看见那档子事后，也就谈不上厌恶不延误了，一切憎恶都被掩埋了，直至阿尔贝托在他面前拉下裤链。从在医院醒来的那一刻到现在，每每回想起发生在洗衣房里的事，皮尔斯就难以自控地觉得反胃。  
　　  
　　他仰起头，把剩下的酒一饮而尽，排除了这个想法，随后回到卧室里，尝试再度入睡。  
　　  
　　次日回到禁闭区时，皮尔斯在上衣口袋里放了盒烟。他注意到，在自己缺席的几个月里，关于禁烟的新规已经蔓延开了，不只是实验囚区，整个监狱都在进行禁烟。效果还“不错”，他得知。非但没起到制定者想象中的戒瘾效果，还引发了不少混乱，搞得食堂内每天都在发生大战。同他无关，皮尔斯想。他甚至从中尝到了一丝甜美的快感，一想到那些渣滓正因缺乏尼古丁而饱受折磨，他就止不住地感到高兴，巴不得冲进典狱长的办公室，建议他们下一步严格把控犯人饮食里的糖分，一方面可以缓解资金紧张，让菜单看上去更健康，另一方面还能折磨这帮人，何乐而不为呢？

　　他在关着24号囚室犯人的禁闭室门口停下脚步，深呼吸了几次，然后意识到自己的右手正在小幅度地颤抖。他联想到自己出门前喝的那两杯酒。或许两杯太多了，但他万分清醒，开车途中也没出岔子，一切如常。只有现在，当他从口袋里取出那盒烟的时候，他那残缺的右手，颤抖得像狂风中的紧绳。一股强烈的沮丧感击中了他，皮尔斯又深呼吸了一次，用左手抽出一支烟，然后走到门前，朝里看去。在看到赤裸裸的犯人的那一瞬间，“口交”这个词又迅速地在他脑海里闪过，他眨了眨眼睛，它自行消失了。

　　犯人靠在灰扑扑的水泥墙上，听到响动，朝门口投来一道视线。视线交汇的刹那，皮尔斯的记忆系统开始快速运作，那些曾被他草草一扫而过的档案资料，刹那间都如高速行驶的汽车轮胎下扬起的沙尘那样朝他劈头盖脸地扑来。犯人不说话，但他的所有信息都被记录在电子系统和白纸黑字的档案资料上。A，A，A。那张充满敌意的资料照片霎时间闯入皮尔斯的思绪里，他想起来了。他抬起手，掀开门上的小窗，声音穿透过狭窄的出入口，叫了犯人的名字。

　　“艾伯特。”

　　那双眼睛久久地盯着他，既不挪开，也不眨动。在漫长的十几秒里，他像是成了一个逼真的人形模特，只有微微起伏的胸膛才暗示底下正有心脏跳动。皮尔斯觉得很不舒服，而且，很挫败，仿佛事情还未开始就已宣告失败。假如——他自暴自弃地想——这些“软绵绵”的手段对艾伯特·莱斯来说不管用，他就打开门锁，进去给那傻大个来场肮脏的口交。没那么难，对吧？可是，万一他妈的他连口交都不感兴趣呢？

　　但他来了，在皮尔斯决定放弃尊严的前一刻，他直起身，朝门口走来。窗口敞开着，犯人看上去具有攻击性，照理说该上警棍了。但探进窗口的不是坚硬的武器，而是那一小根被皮尔斯紧紧捏着的烟。隔着一扇门，犯人在咫尺之外停下脚步，眼中的警觉退去了，取而代之的是困惑。“你的礼物，艾伯特，”皮尔斯说。但犯人依旧一动不动。即使被四面厚重的水泥墙紧紧包围，他还是不愿卸下自身的防备。

　　于是皮尔斯收回手，将那根烟夹到自己嘴唇之间，颤抖不已的右手费劲地在口袋里摸摸索索，终于又抽出了另一只烟。他将烟换到左手，探进了窗口。危险举动，理智的声音告诉他。犯人可以趁机攻击你，你已经失去自己的右手了，不想让左手也遭殃吧？

　　犯人凑近过来，低下头，衔住了他指间的香烟。

　　或许是酒精又开始作祟，皮尔斯感觉到一阵短而强烈的心悸。他收回手，又花了点时间寻找打火机。这回，他采取了保守做法——他就是再大胆，也不敢直接把打火机递进去——他点了自己的烟，然后凑向小窗。犯人也又一次地低下头。短暂的触碰过后，两支烟分开了。皮尔斯直起身，深深地吸了一口。片刻后，另外某个禁闭室里的犯人嗅到了烟味，开始在里头鬼哭狼嚎起来。

　　回监狱后的第二天，感觉还不算坏。

　　

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　

　　8

　　吸鸡巴的。

　　这是皮尔斯这天早晨离家后看到的第一个词，不是在他常去的那家咖啡馆的电视上，也不是小报和杂志上，而是被人用喷漆喷在他的道奇汽车车身上。他站在车库门前，愣愣地看着这一幕。或许是街区里那些坏心眼的混小子干的（一个声音在他心底说：就跟从前的你一样），他想，这一带向来不怎么太平，空屋比住户多，导致它成了那些朋克小子们的天然游乐场。这种事——出门时发现自己的车库门大敞着，自己的车视运气而定遭受不同程度的毁损——常有发生。但车身上的这个脏字，让他怀疑是具有某种针对性的。不，不，它很平常，它可能出现在任何地方，和他本人没有任何关联。

　　但无论他用多少种办法揣测对方的意图，用多少种办法说服自己，它还是在那儿，清晰地印在他的车上，像道巨大而丑陋的伤疤。“求助德瑞或崔西”的想法在他脑海里一闪而过，立马被否决了。他看了一眼时间，不太乐观。没多少种选择了，他打开车门，坐了进去，试着采取乐观态度。至少他们没砸开车窗，往里扔什么秽物，对吧！一切照常，只不过是他的枪上多了道刮痕。

　　他的吸鸡巴车，一路上自然招致了不少注意。有冲他按喇叭的，有摇下车窗冲他呜哇叫嚷的，还有故意插到他车前的，仿佛这是他们这辈子见过的最有趣的事物，就算搭上命也要戏弄他一番。皮尔斯不以为然，维隆·詹宁斯在电台里奏响节奏明快的音乐，将他带入另一个精神世界。在轻快的吉他声中，他想起自己和艾伯特·莱斯之间的关系进展，立马觉得外头的喷漆也算不上什么了，他正在慢慢地，一步一步地朝自己的目标迈进。又一辆车试着和他并行的时候，他降下车窗，无言地朝对方竖起中指。

　　艾伯特·莱斯再次接过他递来的烟。

　　到了第三天，皮尔斯已经有点无法忍受禁闭区的沉闷气息了。这里的通风系统急需改善，每回给犯人递烟，都让他提心吊胆，生怕在烟味挥之不去的一长段时间里，莱斯或典狱长会突发奇想地下来看看。任谁都看得出他有所求，只有他的关照对象本人，安然地接受他给予的一切。烟，一小块巧克力（从某个抽屉角落里翻出来的，在这样的高温天气里被他放在口袋里，差点融化），色情杂志。一本崭新的，既不发皱缺页，也没有任何可疑污迹的色情杂志，在监狱里等同于宝藏。他是塞在腰间给偷偷带进来的，行走时，它硬邦邦的边角弄得他很不舒服，而且，不住地下滑，提醒着他自己在住院期间掉了多少体重。他走姿古怪，引得一个同他擦肩而过的清洁工不住地回头看他，不消说，又有人要说闲话了。奇怪的是，就像车身上的喷漆一样，这并未激发起他的怒气，反倒让他觉得有点可笑。整件事，从被他咬掉的那一小块鸡巴开始，到他残缺的半只手掌，到事后的流言蜚语，到德瑞假惺惺的关怀，到自己愚蠢草率的复仇计划，到喷漆和不住下滑的杂志，在他看来，都被染上了一层古怪的幽默色彩。

　　或许是他出门前就着威士忌吞下的那颗药片所致。

　　一根烟到头后，皮尔斯从腰间抽出那本色情杂志，塞进了小窗。杂志落到了地上，犯人低头看着它，没动。“给自己爽一把，哥们，”皮尔斯往门上一靠，懒洋洋地拖长声音，片刻后又挺直身体，迈开脚步，沿着阴沉沉的走廊，慢吞吞地巡视起两旁的囚室来。正如表格上显示的那样，淡季，人不多。他看到一个饱受毒瘾折磨的年轻白小子，正神经质地把脑袋埋在两臂之间，做跪拜状，不时发出几声哭叫；还有个暴躁的老家伙，一看见他就破口大骂；有个囚犯背朝外地躺着，一动不动，房间里有股难闻的尿臊味。

　　皮尔斯开始怀念起实验囚区了。

　　他来回巡视了两圈，觉得无聊透顶。禁闭区入口处的那位无趣的管理人——皮尔斯更乐意称他为看门狗——总是趴在桌子上，用一种他看不懂的语言写东西，鼻尖都几乎要贴到纸张上。他只抬了一次头，问皮尔斯里头有没有出事，得到否定的答案后，又趴了下去，丝毫没有交流欲望。皮尔斯悻悻然往回走。莱斯那傻乎乎的侄子大概已经完事了，希望那本珍贵的杂志还完好无缺。

　　不错，还完好无缺，也没沾上什么该死的玩意儿。那位在封面上卖弄风情的性感拉丁女郎，又一次地被皮尔斯塞进了自己的腰间。他妈的，该死的水泥囚室里连个能藏东西的地方都没有，什么东西都得往裤裆里塞。他希望艾伯特不会太介意他的这些胯下礼物，噢，艾伯特不会介意的，这脑袋有点问题的傻大个，正扒拉在小窗上往外看，那副模样令皮尔斯想起德瑞家养的狗，除了对方不会朝他摇尾巴吐舌头以外。

　　“跟我说说你自己，艾伯特，”皮尔斯把上衣往下一拉，扯平了褶皱，再次往门上一靠。门内没有动静，大个子一如既往地选择闭口不言。他会开口的，皮尔斯乐观地想，现在还早，几根烟，一块巧克力，一本色情杂志，只能算开胃菜，还不足以满足一个成年男子的需求。于是，他又绕回到了最初那个问题上：艾伯特·莱斯究竟想要什么？假如他不开口，他又怎么能知道他想要什么？

　　“说点什么，我知道你不是哑巴。”照旧没有回应，挫败感——这个从青少年时期开始就在他身后如影随形的恶魔——适时地现身了，伸出利爪，朝他脆弱的心脏猛抓了一下。这时，从关着毒瘾男孩的囚室里传出几下满怀恐惧的尖叫声。老大！老大！我的鼻子出了点问题！那白小子惊慌失措地贴在门上往外叫嚷。我想我把它摔断了！天啊！天啊！它不停地流血！

　　毒瘾。不得不承认，这玩意儿有时会让人沉湎进一种艺术式的幻想中去，使用毒品的艺术家，宣称他们借助毒品达到了古希腊民众在狂欢节时产生的那种“魔变”状态。他们在酒精的帮助下见到神灵的身影，在可卡因和海洛因的帮助下见到足以让创作灵感爆发的幻象。而戒断反应，在艺术家手中又被蒙上了一层具有悲剧美感的面纱。他们认为这是有价值的苦难，在这种苦难中产生的幻象，也足以和“魔变”媲美。但在现实生活中，在地牢般的监狱禁闭区里，唐纳德·皮尔斯看见的是一副完全不同的景象。这里不存在狂乱的艺术灵感，也不存在什么悲剧美，他一打开囚室门上的小窗，就差点被一股迎面而来的臭气熏得晕厥过去。至于室内的景象，他看了第一眼，就不想再看第二眼。沾在那犯人鼻子下方的，根本就不是什么鼻血，而是他妈的粪便。粪便被涂抹得到处都是，犯人一边哭，一边尖叫，要他带自己去看医生，治一治自己可怜的鼻子。

　　那些曾在他青少年时期荼毒过他的伟大的朋克乐队们，这会儿都一股脑地重新涌现了出来，所有充满憎恶情绪的歌曲，所有饱含反抗倾向的歌词，都被揉作了一团，最后只剩下一个精简的词：操。

　　操，操，操。

　　麻烦不断，这天剩下的日子堪称噩梦，从弥漫在空气里的那股味（他们该想想办法阻止囚犯在密不透风的禁闭室里发疯！），到那本不断下滑的杂志，都令皮尔斯觉得自己如临地狱。那位饥渴的拉丁女郎，艾伯特的妻子，迫不及待地想要钻进他的裤裆里，他每走一步，她就更大胆一些，而他，这位意志坚定的禁欲苦修者，不得不一次又一次地伸进自己的衣服底下，把她给拽出来。矜持点！你这个恬不知耻的荡妇！难道你不知道他们一旦看到你，就会把你撕成碎片吗！可这位不知感激的小姐，一直纠缠着他，直到结束。傍晚，他离开臭气熏天的禁闭区，狠狠地将她甩进车后座，随后开着自己的吸鸡巴车，远远地离开了这鬼地方。

　　又一颗甜美的药片。

　　他在浴室里手淫。右手，派不上用场，左手，不大习惯，每隔一会儿，都会泄气似的放慢速度，毁掉好不容易被唤醒的欲望。他始终抵达不了高潮，无论怎么努力地去幻想淫秽的画面，或是杂志封面上的拉丁女郎，欲望都会在最后一刻来临前降下去。他明白，原因在于，真正占据他脑海的事物，不是色情片段，也不是杂志女郎，而是该死的阿尔贝托杵进他嘴里的那根鸡巴，是白小子抹得到处都是的粪便，是右手的幻痛，甚至连德瑞都他妈要来参一脚。他越是想集中注意力，就越是思绪纷飞。艾伯特也来了，浑身赤裸的艾伯特，抓着小窗边缘往外看。噢，他妈的，如果非要在这些事物里挑一个，还是挑艾伯特吧，至少他从未开口说过什么令人发昏的话。

　　于是，他靠在浴室湿漉漉的墙上，收紧自己酸痛的左手，在拉丁女郎和艾伯特·莱斯交织的双重幻想中，抵达了高潮。

　　

　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　

　　9

　　过了足有十秒钟，唐纳德·皮尔斯才领会到崔西话里的意思。她坐在他对面，正把一小块边缘层次不齐的薄饼往嘴里塞。外头的天空阴沉沉的，正如崔西的话在他心里激起的一小波浊流，两者都让他感觉不舒服。否定，毫无障碍地从他口中冒了出来，带着些微出门前那杯自调马提尼的气息。他妹妹在桌子另一边抬起头来，耸了一下肩膀，说她料定他会拒绝，但是，他已经错过父亲的葬礼了，全家都对他颇有微词。

　　“德瑞那蠢儿子的生日，和老家伙的葬礼可没法相提并论，而且，你知道那小子讨厌我。”他拿起桌子里端的盐瓶，里头是空的。

　　“只有你，我，妈，还有几个小孩子，你甚至不必特意带什么礼物，而且，你，”她抬起手，又放下，暗指他那只依然被绷带遮掩着的右手，“他们不会对你说三道四的，唐，他们想趁此机会见见你，他们关心你。”

　　或许连她自己都觉得可笑，以至于最后那句话软绵绵的，毫无说服力可言。这顿带有目的性的简单早餐，以及这场倒人胃口的对话，以一句“考虑考虑吧”告终。她抓起自己的手提包，急匆匆地离开，赶着回学院了。她那辆漂亮的本特利汽车在他的视线里一闪而过，消失在了拐角处。天色愈来愈暗，他又喝了一口咖啡，也起身走了。开车驶往监狱的路上，他满脑子都是周末的那场生日聚会。他打定了主意，绝对不去。

　　他特意准备的“小礼物”，这天失去了它的接收者。水泥囚室里空空荡荡，艾伯特不见人影。他的第一反应是：越狱。但这荒谬的理论显然无法成立。他回到禁闭区入口，问管理人是怎么一回事。那家伙面无表情地抬起头来，说他提早走了。原因？实验囚区的管理者打算在犯人之间搞什么狗屁拳击赛，艾伯特是选手之一。“他会杀了他们的，”皮尔斯说，“他们确定这是个好主意？”莱斯在想什么？让犯人们在拳击台上互相攻击？

　　“我不知道，”管理人懒洋洋地说，“不过，刚出去的那小子，应该没多大问题，他在入狱前就是个拳击手。”

　　少了艾伯特的禁闭区，愈发像个死气沉沉的墓穴。皮尔斯严格遵守起规定，不同任何犯人交流，也不给他们行任何方便。那个把粪便涂抹到墙上的吸毒者回来了，缩着肩膀，低着头，畏畏缩缩的，模样可怜。“老大，”皮尔斯锁门的时候，他在里头低声说，“我不是故意的，我知道你有烟，给我一支吧，求求你了。”

　　皮尔斯用力拉下窗口，阻断了他的声音。

　　两天后的下午，拳击赛准时进行。据说他们在健身室里临时搭建了比赛场地，还挺像模像样。皮尔斯没去，那头热火朝天地进行比赛时，他在寂静的禁闭区，一秒秒地数着时间，煎熬地等待换班时刻的降临。如果当时接受去检查处的调动，说不定还要好点，他想。至少有事可做，收发邮件，检查包裹，不也是一种乐趣吗？该死的，操，操。无聊是世界上最可怕的东西，无聊他妈的能杀人，他永远也没法习惯无事可做的状态，至于那些冥想大师，在他看来就和绑架人类的外星人一样不可思议。

　　十七岁时，唐纳德·皮尔斯第一次被拘留。他所加入的那个小帮派，在街头和一帮墨西哥人起了争执，最后演变成了一场斗殴。坐在脏兮兮的拘留室里等待父母的那几个小时，使他第一次体会到了时间带来的煎熬，但并不是因为恐惧，而是因为无聊。他和另外两人被关在一块儿，那两人在打架中处于下风，此刻都变哑了。对面铁栏里，一个墨西哥小子叽里呱啦地骂着什么，他听不懂。总之，无论是自己的同伴，还是墨西哥小子，还是拘留室里那惨白的冰冷灯光，都令皮尔斯觉得无聊透顶，以至于不久后，当他父亲像头愤怒的野兽般张牙舞爪地朝他扑来时，他反倒松了口气。怎样都行，只要让他摆脱那种无聊的境地，怎样都行。

　　但这回，他只能靠他自己。

　　第一天的比赛，艾伯特领先。皮尔斯是从其他狱警的交谈中得知的，不知怎么的，竟让他觉得有些自豪，仿佛艾伯特是在自己手下被训练出来的。可事实是，他对艾伯特一无所知，就连禁闭区的管理人都知道得比他多——这鬼鬼祟祟的家伙，不遗余力地打听所有犯人的隐私信息，以此为乐。这天深夜回到住处后，皮尔斯打开电脑，在网页里搜索艾伯特·莱斯的名字，搜索结果大多指向一个同名的色情片演员。他好奇地点进去，又失望地退出来，转而搜索其他关键词。艾伯特·莱斯，加上拳击手。照样是色情电影，那个瘦巴巴的同名色情片演员，在镜头前摆出可笑的姿势，没过五分钟就放弃了他短暂的拳击手生涯，转而投入到狂热的原始运动里去了。皮尔斯退出来，加上了地区信息。在翻过几个乱七八糟的无用网页后，他看到了自己想要的信息。

　　一家位于城西部的拳击俱乐部。

　　尽管还没想明白这到底有何意义，他还是抄下了地址。除此之外，没有其他有用的信息了，艾伯特要么不怎么出名，要么用的是其他名字。拳击手们不总爱给自己起什么古怪的外号吗？小棕熊……灰熊……泰迪熊……不大可能这么愚蠢，尽管听上去很合适。

　　他关上电脑，走进厨房，又给自己倒了一杯烈酒。

　　艾伯特·莱斯依旧领先。

　　他像一头野蛮的巨兽，咆哮着朝对手出击。狭小的健身室顿时被声浪淹没，呼喝声几乎要掀开屋顶。拳击，角斗，暴力，永恒的肾上腺素激发器。无论你此前是否接触过这些事物，一下下砸向肉体的拳头，都会成为点燃你心中激情的那抹火焰。想象你身处一个拥挤的房间里，人头攒动，沉闷的空气里尽是难闻的汗味，没有静寂，没有间隔，有的只是一下盖过一下的呼喝，难道你不会受到感染？你，这个庸俗的群居动物，即使一再否认自身的平庸，依旧会在原始的冲动面前露出马脚。性欲，暴力倾向，癫狂，总有一天会倾巢而出。桑德尔·莱斯想得没错，如果可以用一种合情合理的方式适当地释放犯人们的原始冲动，为什么不试试呢？就皮尔斯所见的来看，效果不错，每个人，无论是什么肤色，属于哪个帮派，都暂时忘记了自己的囚犯身份，单纯地享乐。而且，艾伯特——皮尔斯默念了一次这个名字——艾伯特实在太他妈棒了。

　　犯人们为他欢呼，就连曾经同他有过争执的滑皮，也陷入了短暂的失忆，呼喝得面红耳赤。他们依旧管他叫24，艾伯特的囚室编号。数字化为了潮水，涌过健身室的每个角落，蔓延至走廊。皮尔斯站在走廊上，透过窗户往里看，一会儿觉得自己像个偷偷摸摸的贼，一会儿觉得自己像个下流的偷窥者。事实上，他可以大大方方地走进去，加入他们的狂欢，没人会在意的，每个人都在忙里偷闲。但任何有关自己和小墨西哥人面对面的想法，都令他浑身不舒服，不，不仅是小墨西哥人，里头的每个人（除了艾伯特）都令他不舒服，这该死的实验囚区，让他深陷阴影至今，他拒绝进去自寻羞辱。

　　几分钟后，他走了，回到禁闭区，几小时后离开监狱。一切如常，他在常去的那家餐厅停留了片刻，之后开着车（“吸鸡巴的”已经被他处理干净了）径直回家，洗趟个长长的热水澡，随后走进厨房，迎接他的新朋友。酒精，安慰剂，极佳的生活伴侣，帮你捱过数个本该失眠的漫漫长夜，副作用：头痛，建议严格控制剂量，一杯即可，两杯最好，三杯更是他妈的好得不得了，副作用：神志不清，建议立马上床睡觉，在昏昏沉沉的状态下安然入梦，你将梦见你所渴求的美好事物。不，是艾伯特·莱斯，皮尔斯梦见自己走进水泥囚室，跪下来，开始给艾伯特口交。

　　新的一天在一阵强烈的头痛中降临，为缓解头痛，他又喝了一杯酒，到点后浑浑噩噩地上路，祈祷无人发现。的确无人发现，只不过是又一个无趣的日子，毫无起色，毫无转机。他走进更衣室，换下衣服，马特奥在他身后，神情古怪地看着他。他假装没看见，用力砸上锁柜，走了，刚出门不久，身后就传来了脚步声，他回过头，看到马特奥正在自己身后，欲言又止。

　　“你听说了吗？”支吾许久后，马特奥开了口，话音间满是犹豫，“我不知道你是不是已经听说了，假如没有，我想……我有责任告诉你。”

　　“什么？”皮尔斯困惑地看着他。

　　“那个强迫过你的家伙，阿尔贝托，”马特奥深吸一口气，抬头看向他，微微颤抖着的声音压得低低的，“被人发现死在了洗衣房里，脖子给拧断了。”

　　

　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　

　　10

　　他还是来了，像个不速之客，突兀地出现在他哥哥的家门口。那条怎么也没法跟他熟起来的狗，在狗屋前冲他不停地吠叫。屋内的欢声笑语戛然中止，德瑞跑出来查看。在看到来人的刹那，德瑞脸上闪过一丝惊讶。门口又出现一个人影，在德瑞身后大喊：“唐尼叔叔！”

　　唐纳德·皮尔斯朝父子俩挤出一个微笑，走上台阶。德瑞冲狗叫嚷了一声，它安静下来了。德瑞家那白白胖胖的儿子，一脸期待地从德瑞背后钻出来。“你给我带了什么礼物呀唐尼叔叔”在唐纳德·皮尔斯听来，就和“你最好给我拿出点诚意来死老百姓”是一个意思，他当然不会傻到真的空手前来，也不会犯和三年前一样的错误——三年前，同样的日子。那时，他和德瑞的关系就像高速行驶的骑车和路面上的巨大裂口之间的关系，一旦相遇，就免不了要产生一场天翻地覆的碰撞。为了报复，他特意刻录了一张唱片，里头尽是他从前爱惨了的那类“反社会”歌曲，比如“反旗”乐队的“没有未来”，或是“邪教”乐队的“操你妈”。他摆出一副叔叔式的慈祥微笑，郑重地把唱片交到胖小子手里，而胖小子，显然是没有收到过如此穷酸却富有诚意的独特礼物。孩童的好奇心作了驱使，生日聚会还未结束，胖小子就迫不及待地要展示叔叔为自己精心准备的礼物。当“操你妈”的歌声响彻整栋房子的时候，在场的所有人都脸色铁青，而唐纳德·皮尔斯也得到了他应有的惩罚。他和家人的关系再次降至冰点，德瑞和他大吵一架，要他滚远点，那时还在尚在人世的父亲，说他是个道德败坏的混球，是个天生的坏种，自己这辈子做过的最大的错事，就是容许他降生在这个世上。

　　这话够伤人的，对吧？他们都觉得这种伤人的话能够帮助一个误入歧途的人改邪归正，他也的确像他们期望的那样，在某种程度上“改邪归正”了。至少就今晚来说是这样的。放在盒子里的不是什么反社会唱片，也不是只有成人才被允许接触的东西，是一副拳击手套。他是在回家路上的一家运动用品店里看到的，价格足够昂贵。他想，这回他们总没法指责他什么了吧？还能鼓励胖小子多参与参与运动。但盒子一递出去，他又有点后悔了，万一德瑞误以为他要激发小家伙的暴力倾向怎么办？幸运的是，可能那次事件给胖小子留下了足够的阴影，他没急着拆开，皮尔斯希望他永远也别拆开。

　　崔西靠在沙发上，冲他露出一个友好的笑容。他那对一切都漠不关心，长期对所有事物都持冷漠态度的母亲也在屋内，面无表情地冲他打了声招呼，仿佛他和她之间没有任何血缘关系。从十四岁开始，唐纳德·皮尔斯就怀疑她有着严重的抑郁症，至今仍是如此，但她从未表现出过任何自杀倾向。德瑞的妻子伊尔玛，一个面相刻薄的瑞典女人（他甚至对她产生不了性欲），依旧没忘记三年前那场令人难堪的灾难，也毫不掩饰对他的厌恶之情。至于其他人——胖小子的朋友和他们的家长，他则一概不认识。崔西为他们作了简单的介绍，例行的记脸程序很快就结束了。即便如此，皮尔斯还是觉得每秒都难熬得不得了。崔西是唯一一个可忍受的交谈对象，但她和老妈形影不离。那些陌生面孔，无一不透露着为他所厌恶的虚情假意，他称之为“中产阶级的假面”。孩子的生日聚会上没有酒，他拿着一杯果汁，像个傻子一样站在角落里，看着一名被雇来的小丑艺人在孩子们面前装疯卖傻。没过多久，他就受不了了，觉得自己这副腐坏的躯体正在变得“神圣化”，他急需酒精或兴奋剂将自己带回到地狱去。

　　最后催使他夺门而出的导火索，是一次专门用来打发时间的搭讪，发起者是一个把头发梳得整整齐齐的鼠脸男人，他从坐满了观众的地毯上站起来，像个挑战者那样朝唐纳德·皮尔斯走来，伸出他那皱巴巴的干燥右手，故作友好地打着招呼。短短的一瞬间，一些疑似被害妄想症的症状在皮尔斯身上显现了出来，他认为，此举是为了迫使他伸出自己残缺的右手，好让那帮人从中得到一点残忍的乐趣。即使不是，话题也会由此延伸开，鼠脸男人准会问他出了什么事故。他那始终被藏在口袋里的右手，又久违地抽搐起来，两根不存在的手指灼灼地燃烧着，带来一阵阵钝痛。

　　在度过毫无回应的几秒后，鼠脸男人的手依旧悬在半空中，与之相伴的是一张挂着愚蠢的微笑的脸孔。这种脸孔，像个可恶的陷阱，像美杜莎的眼睛，迫使观者主动降低自己的身份。手痛得更厉害了，逃离的想法一闪而过。逃离，于唐纳德·皮尔斯而言是种新鲜做法，他向来莽撞，不计后果，像辆刹车失灵的汽车，在公路上横冲直撞，在这一刻，却切实地产生了逃离的冲动。他知道自己能够应付，没什么大不了的，随便找个借口，笑着糊弄过去就行了。但下一秒，他屈从了。他转过身，一言不发地朝门口走去。奇怪的是，无人叫住他，每个人都沉浸在其他事物里，无暇他顾。鼠脸男人也默不作声。唐纳德·皮尔斯头也不回地离开，走过门前那片大大的草坪时，狗又冲他吠叫了一声。但这回，屋内一切照常，狗也很快对他失去了兴趣，退回到狗屋内了。

　　接到崔西的电话时，他正开着车，在城区内漫无目的地游荡。崔西问他去了哪儿，他说：回家。话音刚落，那头的电话就给谁抢了过去，下一秒，德瑞的声音响起在他耳边。德瑞大声质问他在发些什么疯。“我们谁也没对你做什么！”他那自命不凡的哥哥，在电话那头朝他大喊大叫，“没人指责你，没人要求你帮忙，可你又给我们来这一出！”电话随即给挂断了。皮尔斯举着手，过了好一会儿才放下。德瑞的声音依旧萦绕在他耳边，久久不散。“我们谁也没对你做什么！”真该死，反过来不也一样吗？他又对他们做了什么？他去了，带了礼物，一声不吭地离开，不正是他们喜欢的方式吗？

　　他越想越烦躁，越烦躁，就越渴望酒精。可最后，车子将他带向的不是酒吧，而是他以浏览了无数个色情网页为代价而得到的那个地址，艾伯特·莱斯曾经呆过的那家拳击俱乐部。夜晚八点半，里头依旧灯火通明。皮尔斯坐在车里，愣愣地看了一会儿那五颜六色的招牌——配色有点像什么墨西哥餐厅，所幸不是霓虹灯——然后下了车，走了进去。

　　他不知道自己到底想要什么，事实上，一走上楼梯，他就后悔了。他在这地方显得格格不入，而且，为应付胖小子生日而穿的那件黑色衬衫，更是让他看上去愚蠢至极。一个显然是刚结束训练的壮汉，带着一身充血的肌肉从他身旁走过，冲他留下一个古怪的眼神。俱乐部内空气沉闷，高声播放的雷鬼音乐令他感觉口腔辛辣。一个姑娘从拳击台上跳下来，问他想要什么。她的语气不大友善，今夜的第二次逃离想法油然而生。但这回，他强迫自己站住了。他们素不相识，没什么好紧张的。

　　“我来找艾伯特·莱斯，”他说，假装自己是艾伯特的老友，多年未见，对艾伯特入狱的事一无所知，“我听说他在这儿。”

　　“这里没有这号人物，”姑娘皱着眉头。她是那种健康强壮的类型，两条手臂的肌肉在汗水的作用下线条分明，皮尔斯毫不怀疑她能轻而易举地把他撂倒在地。或许你们管他叫别的。他提示说，高个子，黑发，头发剃得很短，不爱说话。她狐疑地看了他半天，最后问他想找艾伯特干嘛。

　　“没什么，”他说，“只想见见旧友。”

　　“你是他朋友？”她扑哧一声笑了，看了一眼他被包裹在绷带里的右手，“接触过搏击吗？”

　　他鬼使神差地就点了头。姑娘半信半疑地看了看他，转身回到拳击台边，朝他扔来一对手靶。他手忙脚乱地接住，只见她一个翻身，又上了拳击台，朝他扬扬下巴。他咬咬牙，也上去了。事实上，他对搏击一无所知，手靶被他笨拙地抓在手里——他的三根手指，像濒死的溺水者绝望地抓住漂浮物那样抓着手靶。他从前混帮派时参加过的那些斗争，全都是毫无技巧可言的发泄冲动，有武器就用武器乱砸一通，没武器就用拳头乱砸一通，一天到晚把自己弄得伤痕累累，愚蠢且快乐。

　　姑娘朝他挥来一拳，他稳稳当当地接住了。

　　“T入狱了，”她把双臂挡在身前，又迅捷地往他挥出两拳，皮尔斯想，她口中的T，指的应该就是艾伯特。“你知道他的脑筋向来不大好使，我们认为他迟早会捅娄子，但没想到来得这么快。”她高抬起右腿，光脚板重重地砸了上来，震颤传至皮尔斯的手臂，手靶差点脱手。他忍住了，故作无知地问艾伯特犯了什么事。

　　“在两条街外的酒吧里，杀了一个年轻男孩，”她小幅地左右跳跃着，活像只灵敏的松鼠，“我不知道具体情况，我同他不熟，但你如果真是他朋友，就知道发生这种事不奇怪。”在挥出数拳后，她的呼吸依然平稳，而皮尔斯已经有点吃不消了，右手开始不听使唤，酸胀得要命。终于，下一回，他没及时抬起自己的手，她的拳头毫不留情地砸中了他的颧骨，他朝后倒去，瘫在了拳台边缘。她往前一步，朝他伸出一只手，他愣了愣，抓住了。

　　“你不是他朋友，”她说着，重新抬起双臂，握紧拳头，皮尔斯也只得再次抓紧手靶。“他没法同任何人交朋友，只会跟人结仇，但你瞅着也不像是找他来算账的。”她猛地挥出一个勾拳，皮尔斯失手了，拳头砸在他残缺的右手上，他疼得大叫一声。她停住了，不满地看着他。他已经自己揭穿了自己的谎言。

　　“如果你真的想打听他的事，”她气冲冲地盯着他，“就去找他那废物老爹吧，假如你是来寻仇的，那就更好了，杀了那老废物对谁都是件好事。”

　　皮尔斯愣了会儿神，痛感强烈，从指尖开始往上蔓延，第无数次提醒他自己现在的处境。最后，他一松手，把手靶往下一扔，说：“我不知道他的住址。”

　　“又是什么让你觉得我他妈会知道？”

　　

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　

　　

　　11

　　又见面了。

　　皮尔斯把赤身裸体的艾伯特·莱斯往禁闭室里一推，动作利落地锁上门。艾伯特，在他的“专属套房”内，气冲冲地往小窗外瞪视了一眼。皮尔斯朝他一笑，转过身去面对马特奥。这名依旧在实验囚区任职的拉丁裔狱警，前一秒还用近似胆怯的眼神盯着皮尔斯瞧，后一秒就挪开了视线，故作轻松地看向别处。皮尔斯问他里头那位先生又犯了什么事，他含混不清地说，差不多就是那类事，斗殴，你知道的，他很不安分。

　　皮尔斯当然知道，几个月前，在看到艾伯特的第一秒时，他就明白了这个事实。他只是想找点话题，但马特奥避开闲聊，急匆匆地离开了，背影顷刻间就消失在了拐角处。他别无选择，皮尔斯想，经历了那种事后，一个人所能作的最好的决定，就是保持沉默。至少在马特奥将阿尔贝托的死讯告诉他的那一刻，他知道他们之间还是有点友谊在的。

　　他再次转身去面对艾伯特，并且觉得心情舒畅。首先，他再次拥有了和艾伯特交流的机会，可以继续自己那可怜的复仇计划了；其次，他的复仇计划，显然在他自己都不知道的情况下，被悄无声息地开了个头。说实话，在得知阿尔贝托死讯的那一秒，最先涌现在他心头的是震惊（他没想到真的有人会因为一支烟或一本色情杂志就甘愿替他复仇，天啊，这里可不是什么他妈的资源极度匮乏的集中营），震惊过后才是喜悦（他可不是什么圣人，曾经侮辱过他的家伙得到了最重的惩罚，没有比这更令他感到甜蜜的事了）。最后，一切都褪为了一种平静的愉悦感，事实证明，生活还是有点盼头的。

　　一切照常，他给艾伯特带烟，或是色情杂志，或是随手从住处的某个抽屉里翻出来的不知被放了多久的零食，只要是未过期的，通通扔给艾伯特。艾伯特，尽管从未明确地表现出过喜欢，却也照单全收。只有一回，他厌恶地扔了一罐皮尔斯费很大力气才带进来的孤星牌啤酒，把泛着气泡的液体洒得到处都是。一个成年男子，讨厌酒，真令皮尔斯惊讶。他不得不开锁进去收拾残局。艾伯特倚在墙角，警觉地看着他，他蹲下身去，捡起落在地上的啤酒罐，试着去忽略某种突如其来的怪异冲动，以及上周的某个梦，起身快速离开囚室，重新锁上门。

　　第四天，他对艾伯特说了自己的家庭问题。

　　这股突然的倾诉冲动，来源于那日早晨的一通电话。电话是德瑞打来的，通话很简短。德瑞说自家小子很喜欢他送的礼物，甚至打算参加学校的搏击班。德瑞还为自己在上一通电话里的歇斯底里道歉。最后，德瑞说，自己为他所遭的罪感到抱歉。之后便挂断了电话。电话的这一头，皮尔斯始终一言不语，心底弥漫着一股难以言表的苦涩感。最后他想，说不定打这通电话的时候，崔西就在德瑞旁边，是崔西逼德瑞这么说的。尽管崔西不可能在工作日的早晨出现在德瑞家中，但他还是这么说服自己，事情就是这样的。

　　无论如何，苦涩感是真切的，伴随着一种强烈的倾诉欲。可无人能充当他的倾诉对象。崔西，不可能，崔西或许是真的关心他——在他看来，她只是在尽家人的义务，即便这样也让他很感激了——但他总不能向自己的家人抱怨自己的家庭生活，而且，在过去十几年里那无休无止的家庭战争中，崔西即使不表明自己的态度，也绝不是站在他这边的。除崔西之外，还有谁呢？某些他连名字都记不起来的旧友？还是心理咨询师？他恨那些翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，收钱不干事的笑眯眯的家伙，而且，他总不能就这么冲进某个心理咨询室， 粗鲁地要对方赶紧给自己排个时间。他也不能和餐厅里的陌生人聊这些事，有些人会这样做，但他不会。最后，只剩下艾伯特。艾伯特，这个从不轻易开口，和其他犯人格格不入的家伙，似乎是个绝佳的倾听者。

　　事实的确如此，艾伯特不会嘲笑他，也不会打断他，更不会转头就去告诉第三人。艾伯特靠在门内，抽着他带来的烟，一语不发地听他说话。他靠在门外，一边盯着走廊尽头，一边跟艾伯特说德瑞的事。他和德瑞，两个极端，从儿时起就有了明显的性格差异，到了青春期，割裂得更厉害。很难想象他们是在同一个家庭里，同一种教育模式下长大的，他管德瑞叫书呆子，德瑞则管他叫嬉皮。德瑞在餐桌上说：妈，我不敢相信我们家里居然有个嬉皮。在德瑞看来，所有偏离社会主流观念的生活方式，都是嬉皮。很显然，他们的父亲也是这么认为的。老爹，一个白手起家的穷小子，吃过数不尽的苦，才过上还算富足的生活，自然也将这种吃苦耐劳的务实态度掺进了家庭教育里，德瑞是他的满意产物，崔西，尽管年龄还小，却也能看出类似的趋势，只有他，夹在中间的唐尼，不知道搭错了哪根筋，变成了一个嬉皮（不是嬉皮！）。因此，每天的晚餐都像场噩梦，德瑞和老爹，不遗余力地批判他，从穿着到音乐品位，到他在学校里的种种表现，他那疑似有抑郁症的母亲，则一脸漠然地听着，在他们狂飙脏字的时候伸手捂住崔西的耳朵。无数个夜晚，他都在这样的双重批评中度过，直到十七岁那年加入一个街头帮派。

　　后来回想起来，那可能是某种类似雅利安兄弟会的小团体，当然，组织没有那么严密，也不会非要你把头发剃得紧贴头皮。或许只是某种拙劣的效仿，只是一群无处宣泄怒火的年轻人聚在一起，在集体中寻找认同感。他们同样憎恨有色人种，憎恨同性恋，在当时的他看来，挺酷的，没什么好顾虑的，那些非法移民和鸡奸者的确就该下地狱。为了表示自己的忠心，即使没有硬性规定，他还是剃了自己那头漂亮的金发——它让他看上去就像个同性恋，还在自己的锁骨之间，纹了一个邪恶的骷髅纹身。

　　另一间囚室里，那个曾把粪便抹到墙上的毒瘾者又开始尖叫。叫喊声把皮尔斯拖回现实，他那部可悲的家庭电影暂告一段落了。他紧绷着神经朝那间囚室走去，唯恐会见到和上回一样的可怕情形，但没什么，那小子只是在做噩梦。皮尔斯不知道他梦见了什么，但一定很可怕，他坐在床沿边，满头大汗，无助地撕扯着自己的头发。皮尔斯走开了，回到艾伯特的囚室前，想继续往下说，却无从说起了，他的目的已经达到了，他不再因德瑞的那通电话而心烦意乱了。他偏过头，冲扒拉在小窗上的艾伯特笑了一下，再次从口袋里掏出烟盒。

　　他又一次地去了艾伯特曾经呆过的拳击俱乐部，和上回一样，那个强壮的姑娘正在拳台上蹦蹦跳跳，一见来人就愣住了。为了避免像上次那样受苦（上次回去后，他的双臂酸痛了整整两天），皮尔斯直截了当地说了自己的目的，他想知道艾伯特究竟是在哪个酒吧犯事的。姑娘抛给他一个暧昧的笑容，也没拐弯抹角，直截了当地告诉了他酒吧的名字。皮尔斯打算离开时，她叫住了他，问他有没有去监狱看过艾伯特。皮尔斯思忖了一会儿，说：没有，我想他已经把我忘了。

　　等到了目的地，他才明白姑娘脸上那抹古怪的笑容意味着什么。那间酒吧，不是他这类人寻常会去的地方。在寻思艾伯特为什么会来这种地方之前，里头震耳欲聋的乐声和闪烁的灯光就把他拖入了另一个世界。上帝啊，假如时光倒流回他十七八岁那时候，这地方将会是他们的首要攻击目标，他们会以正义为名，用汽油和打火机把这地方烧得渣都不剩。但今天的皮尔斯只是站着，在舞池边缘，愣愣地看了一会儿舞池里那些尽情挥洒着汗水的漂亮男孩们，他们在变幻的光影中紧贴着彼此舞动，赤裸着上身，神情迷醉。他想自己该离开了，尽管从某种层面上来说，这里和他以前去的那些酒吧没什么差别，但是，不，他该走了，他可不是个同性恋。

　　一个黑发男孩朝他走来，冲他笑了笑。他走过时，皮尔斯感觉到他握住了自己残缺的右手。男孩的手指屈了屈，颇具暗示地搔了搔他的手心。

　　一切都他妈乱了套。几分钟后，皮尔斯意识到自己正在酒吧洗手间的隔间里，让那个男孩给他口交。他不知道自己什么时候变成了一个同性恋，他的大脑一片空白，什么也思考不了，只得试着想象跪在自己身前的是个金发美女，或是色情杂志封面上的拉丁女郎，或是谁谁谁，他妈的，只要是个女人就成。但片刻后，他发觉自己想的是艾伯特·莱斯。他低下头，看着那埋在自己腿间的黑发男孩，那头剪得很短的黑发像极了艾伯特。艾伯特，他迷迷糊糊地想。艾伯特·莱斯，在一家酒吧里，扭断了一个男孩的脖子。皮尔斯伸出手，抚上那黑发男孩的脸颊，再往下，是男孩那脆弱的脖颈。这就是艾伯特犯下的罪行，他可以……他可以……他扣住男孩的后脑勺，深深地顶了进去，在男孩的挣扎中猛烈地达到了高潮。

　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　

　　12

　　依然是十七岁那年，唐纳德·皮尔斯开始像找有色人种的茬一样，找起了同性恋的茬。操蛋的年龄带来操蛋的焦虑，而帮派，结束了他那颗漂泊不定的心，赋予他一种归属感。于是，在傍晚或周末的夜晚，这帮躁动不安的年轻人像病菌一样走上街头，大搞破坏。他记得很清楚，某天晚上，他单独行动，来到他同班同学乔希的家门口，用喷漆在那扇门上写了个大大的“屁精”，然后在屋子一侧的白墙上，又写了诸如“变态”，“鸡奸者”之类的侮辱性词汇，最后，他绕到屋子后头，用一块石头砸破了厨房窗户，随后逃离现场。一切的一切，只因乔希在学期开始时对他示好过，除此之外，他和乔希无怨无仇。那夜过后，乔希就变得怪怪的，开始疏离他人，性格也渐渐变得孤僻。

　　因此，当他这天下午走进厨房，看到横在地上的那块石头和玻璃碎片的时候，皮尔斯的第一反应就是：报应来了。他立马冲到前门去，看看有没有人在他门口涂侮辱性词汇。没有。但他依然神经紧张。诚然，数年未见的乔希不可能感应到他昨夜的同性恋行为，从不知哪个地球角落专程飞过来报复他，但有人砸了他的厨房窗户，是不可否认的事实。他毫不怀疑干这事的人也和上回的车身喷漆脱不了干系。手法很低级，说不定就是那类闲得发慌的青春期坏小子，但还是不能掉以轻心，坏小子们那类无差别的宣泄式行为，比有针对性的报复行为还可怕，这点他比谁都清楚。

　　一小片药和两杯酒缓解了他的不安，皮尔斯在昏昏沉沉的状态中上路，车子一度朝路肩偏斜去，好似在梦游，所幸没出什么事，也无人叫停他，等抵达目的地，清醒得也差不多了。他在车里耗了点时间，把要带给艾伯特的色情杂志夹到一本汽车杂志里去，还带上了烟和一小瓶酒。下车时，他感觉自己就像个贼，或是正打算抢银行的劫匪。包在纸袋里的那一小瓶酒就是他的手枪，能敲开通往目标的大门。当然，不是带给艾伯特的，是他用来帮助自己度过这个漫漫长夜的。

　　艾伯特在睡觉，他朝门内望进去的时候，看到那大个子蜷缩在墙角，睡觉姿势像个还在母腹中的婴儿。给艾伯特带条薄毯子的想法在皮尔斯的脑海里一闪而过，随即让他感觉很不痛快。这是个危险的征兆，他，正在把自己当成艾伯特的保姆，而一旦有人发现他正在给禁闭期内的犯人行方便，他就会有大麻烦。假如丢掉这份工作，他还能去哪里？那笔赔偿金被花光以后，他还能怎么办？他靠在门边，从纸袋里拿出酒来，喝了一口，试着不去考虑任何事。

　　酒精是能帮人度过难关的好朋友，他很早就体会到了这一点，事实上，真正的帮助是没有的，反倒会将人越拖越垮。但从某种意义上来说，它就是软性毒品，一旦你尝过它的滋味，就很难不在困境时想起它。他这个“嬉皮”，是一整个大家庭里唯一一个这么做的，可谁也不感到惊讶，因为在那个时候，他们已经明白他和他们不是一路人了，他们中的某些人，反倒希望他能再搞出点什么麻烦来，好成为他们茶余饭后的谈资，顺便拿来恐吓小孩子。二十五岁那年，他在崔西的软磨硬泡下加入了戒酒小组，起初很不当回事（他对崔西说的原话：你还只是个什么也不懂的大学生！），最后却真的奇迹般地从中找到了“救赎”。他想，大概是因为互助会里全是跟他一样的“失败者”，其中也不乏有来自富裕家庭，饱受其他家庭成员鄙夷的。和帮派撇清关系后的那暗淡无光的几年里，他终于又一次地产生了归属感，接受十二步戒酒疗法的那段日子，是难得的让他感觉轻松的日子，正如互助会里的其他人所持的观点那样：一切都会好的！他甚至在里头交了几个朋友。德瑞——那时已开始和有钱的瑞典女人伊尔玛开始交往——对他很满意，说他终于走上了正途。“无论什么时候开始都不晚。”

　　整件事的结局，想也不用想，他再次让家里人大失所望。戒酒疗法结束不久后，“堕落劲头”就再次找上了他。家人们毫不掩饰地在电话里对他进行言语攻击，就连崔西也传达了自己的失望之情。这件事直接导致他离开了当时居住的城市，四处漂泊了一段时间，其间自然也没联系家里人，也不在意或假装不在意他们把自己当成一个忘恩负义的混蛋。他们所不知道的是，戒酒疗法结束后，他的那些所谓朋友里，有半数以上都重新开始喝酒，甚至比从前更频繁地出入各种酒吧，还沾染上了其他坏毛病。至于他，他想自己已经做得很好了，他没沾染上其他坏习惯，也没再像从前那样，三天两头就把自己喝得晕头转向。这些年里，他一直把自己控制得很好，直到现在。他不得不承认自己又显露出了一点酗酒的迹象，从每天都要喝杯酒才能鼓起勇气出门的行为（迟早会给他带来麻烦），到为了应付夜班而偷偷带酒，理智的声音告诉他，他正在重新把自己往火坑里推。但假如不这么做，他不知道还有什么办法能帮自己度过难关。

　　艾伯特醒了，从囚室里传出一连串梦呓般的嘟哝声，皮尔斯朝里望去，看到大个子正从地上坐起来，一脸困倦地揉着眼睛，然后抬起头，隔着一整个房间和他对视上了。皮尔斯想他们都已经习惯这种相处模式了，他等着艾伯特走到门边，索取自己“应得”的那支烟。艾伯特来了，拖着刚从睡梦中苏醒过来的沉重双腿，摇摇晃晃地朝他走来。皮尔斯掏出烟盒，等着艾伯特低头。但事情没朝他想象的方向发展，艾伯特凑在门边，一脸厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，走了。皮尔斯举着烟，困惑地看着他，他回到角落里，坐了下来，像平常那样发起了呆。

　　“怎么了，宝贝？”皮尔斯戏谑地问了一声，意料之中地换来一个不悦的眼神，斩钉截铁地暗示着拒绝。皮尔斯只得把烟盒收起来，悻悻然靠回到门边。几次尝试都得不到回应，他开始有点厌倦了，离开艾伯特的囚室，顺着走廊走向禁闭区出口。管理人不在，他在桌边坐下，百无聊赖地翻看起汽车杂志来，可看了一会儿就觉得昏昏欲睡。他合上杂志，翻开桌上的登记册，只是些出入记录。他看到桑德尔·莱斯的名字，两次，都是在艾伯特禁闭期间，而自己又恰好不在的时候。可能只是巧合，也可能，莱斯在刻意避开他。这个小小的发现在皮尔斯的心底燃起了一抹新的火焰，他希望是后者，他希望莱斯对他心存愧疚。但假如只是单纯地厌恶他呢？对他而言，被人厌恶实在是太简单了。

　　没过多久，他就对桌上的一切都丧失了兴趣，喝了一口酒后，便起身往回走。烈酒灼烧着他的喉咙，又一次地让他品尝到那种令自己兴奋的病态快感。接近艾伯特的囚室时，他听到了某种声音，黏糊糊湿答答的。他很快就明白了那是什么，艾伯特靠在离门不过咫尺距离外的墙边手淫。他几乎是反射性地挪开了视线，但片刻后，双眼又看向门上那扇污浊的小窗。艾伯特站得离门很近，皮尔斯看不到他的下体，只能看到他汗湿的上身，以及他胳膊上隆起的肌肉，再往上，是艾伯特微微仰起的头。艾伯特闭着眼睛，眉头微蹙，那种混杂着痛苦和愉悦的神态是皮尔斯此前从未在他脸上见过的——该死，他在想什么？一个人平时当然不会露出手淫时的神态。

　　下一秒，艾伯特睁开了眼睛。那双眼睛望过来的一刻，皮尔斯慌了神，立马移开视线，身体往门边一靠。他知道艾伯特还在看他，他就是知道，他看着从自己眼前延伸出去的昏暗长廊，一时间觉得口干舌燥。酒精，他将一切都归咎于酒精。但他深知不是酒精让自己勃起的，是艾伯特。在看到艾伯特的一刻，他就有了反应。一次在同性恋酒吧内的口交行为会让他迅速地变成同性恋吗？不，在你让一个陌生男孩拉下你裤链的一刻，你就是个同性恋了。掷进乔希家厨房的那块石头，屁精，对同性恋者的排挤或侮辱，都代表不了什么——他喘着气——只有恐惧才是真的。恐惧忽地灌满了他的五脏六腑，他发觉自己在出汗，艾伯特手淫时的声响依旧充满着他的耳畔。他认输了，无人会造访深夜的禁闭区，而其他犯人正在昏睡，他认输了，他转过身，闭上眼睛，将额头抵在门缝上，左手急不可耐地朝下探去，解开了自己的裤子，握住自己坚硬的阴茎，开始给自己手淫。低低的喘息声，随着欲望的不断攀升，一下下地打在门缝之间。

　　他知道艾伯特听得见。

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　  
　　13

　　一旦你真的开始对一个人产生兴趣，事情就会变得意外顺利。避开他人的视线，偷翻资料，向来是唐纳德·皮尔斯所擅长的事，甚至让他产生一种重回帮派的感觉——里头可少不了什么小偷小摸式的任务。有一回，为了给一个新人“练胆”，他们带着那小子抢劫了一处便利店。他趁他人不备，偷溜到建筑后头，撬了锁，毁了后屋里所有监控设备。老天，那可真他妈带劲，虽说回想起来也的确愚蠢。

　　一个名字，一个模糊的地点，对皮尔斯来说已经足够了。他利用休假日出行，开车前往城外的某个小镇上。这事他不常干，没什么必要远离便捷的城市生活，到荒僻的乡下地方去，对吧？这儿只有成群结队的乡巴佬，懒惰成性，穿着自以为时尚的过时服饰，把所有空闲时间都耗在当地酒吧里，喝廉价的酒，抽廉价的烟，过后又醉醺醺地回到他们摇摇欲坠的老房子里去。过去几年里，皮尔斯从没在这一带闲晃过，偶尔路过的几次，停留的时间也大多不超过十分钟——视加油站的情况而定。他是第一次因着某些私人原因，有目的地造访此处，去拜访某个他从未见过的人。

　　比尔·莱斯，艾伯特的父亲，在艾伯特入狱的这些日子里，一次也没来探访过。联想到拳击俱乐部里那位姑娘对他的评价，倒是不显得奇怪。“老废物”。皮尔斯在脑海里勾勒出一个典型的乡下老混蛋形象，棒球帽，格子衬衫，骨瘦如柴，皮肤晒成皮革色，对猎枪情有独钟，认识每间酒吧的老板和熟客，视承诺为无物，因而没法赢得任何人的尊重。也可能，“老废物”指的是个残废，那种下肢瘫痪后就试着拖垮全家人的老残废。无论如何，他想自己都能在镇上打听到点消息。车子行驶在初秋时分的乡间公路上，余威犹在的阳光把车顶烤得滚烫。

　　他从自己所见的第一家乡村酒馆开始打听，酒馆里意外地空无一人，只有一个伙计伏在吧台上打瞌睡。空气沉闷，有浮尘，弥漫着一种锯木屑的气味，让人昏昏欲睡。伙计是这么对他说的：那个老家伙？我当然知道，他偶尔会到这里来，但我已经好久没见着他了。他的住处？我想是靠近捕蟹湖那一带，我不知道，他可没邀请过我去他家。

　　至少这家伙帮他缩小了范围。在酒馆前驻足片刻后，皮尔斯重新上了车，朝湖畔驶去，一路上经过不少破败的旧屋，它们扎眼地伫立在路边，藏匿在疯长的灌木丛之间，乍看之下像是已遭遗弃，无人居住，却又免不了有几个身影，在午后的烈阳下晃荡在门前或是窗后，仿若日间幽魂。不久后，车子驶上一条开阔的大路，道路一侧的远方，正是酒吧伙计口中的那片湖，在阳光下，湖水波光荡漾，像是在湖面上洒满了亮片。皮尔斯打开车窗，风中有股清爽的气息。

　　他继续打听。一家快餐店的老板告诉他，比尔住在镇南边的一处拖车公园里，但到了那儿以后，他才发现所谓的拖车公园是一个野餐点，根本没有拖车，趁周末出游的家庭正占据着那一小块空地，树林间充斥着小孩的嬉戏打闹声。他只得烦躁地折返回去，一个加油站伙计告诉他，老比尔住在湖东面，另一个人则给了他更确切的信息。最后，在捕蟹湖东端的镇街道上，一个坐在鸡舍前抽烟的老头告诉皮尔斯，顺着街道往北面走，有条通往宿营地的小路，小路里还有条岔道，老比尔就住在岔道尽头那栋老房子里。说到“老比尔”时，老头子的表情很古怪，有厌恶，也有同情，最后说，他已经很久没见到老比尔了。皮尔斯谢过他，半信半疑地走了，开出一段路后，他知道自己这回得到的是正确地址，真的有通往宿营地的指示牌，也有岔道，最后，树林之间，隐约现出了一栋建筑的影子。

　　这就是艾伯特长大的地方，偏僻，破旧。皮尔斯把车停在屋前的空地上，久久地坐了一会儿，等到确定屋内的人没反应，才下了车。可以肯定，这间屋子也曾有过风光的时刻，但年久失修，无人打理，最后变得破旧不堪，和他一路驶来时在路边看到的弃屋没什么区别。门廊扶手掉了漆，弹簧纱门上也尽是脏污，皮尔斯皱着眉头，把纱门拉开，在紧闭着的前门上用力敲了几下。无人回应。他又试了一次，还叫喊了一声，但依旧无人作答。

　　老比尔不在。但绕到屋侧时，皮尔斯又看到后头停着一辆旧吉普车，他猜那是比尔的出行工具。或许比尔步行到其他地方去了？屋后有一间仓库式样的棚屋，再远点，就是捕蟹湖的一角。皮尔斯朝那间棚屋走去，离棚屋还有一段距离时，他闻到了一种怪味。

　　他走得越近，那股味道就越浓烈。起初只是一种古怪的，令人起疑的气味，像腐烂的鱼虾，渐渐地成了一种恶臭。他捂住鼻子，眉头紧蹙地继续往前，虽说心里已经有了点底，但更强烈的气味朝他涌来时，他还是不堪忍受，弯下腰干呕起来。尽管从未有过类似的经历，皮尔斯还是隐约猜中了屋内有什么，他听人形容过这种气味，但当时的恶心感不及此刻的万分之一。他痛苦地皱起五官，想要折返回去，双腿却又不受控制地又朝棚屋走近一步。这里有风，依旧无法驱散那股气味。他几乎要落下泪来，强忍住呕吐的冲动，趴到棚屋的窗户上，往里看了一眼，片刻后，瞳孔因恐惧而倏然扩大。

　　半小时后，他靠在自己的车上，颤抖着摸出一支烟，点上，许久后才发现自己只是将它夹在嘴唇之间，火星烧出一条长长的烟灰，随着他的动作抖落到地面上。在棚屋内看到的景象将成为他最大的噩梦之一，他知道今夜的自己将会辗转难眠，香烟的气息驱散不走那股像是刻在了他皮肤上的气味，以至于他坐进车内后，都感觉那味道填充满了整辆车。回程路上，他的手指一直在颤抖，消失已久的幻痛也重新找上了他。

　　在禁闭室内待满一周后，艾伯特再度回到了实验囚区，想要同他说话，可不再是件随时随地的事了。两天后的上午，在更衣室里，皮尔斯走到马特奥身前，要他帮个忙，给自己行个方便，在午餐前把艾伯特·莱斯带到实验囚区入口来。马特奥一脸为难地问皮尔斯想干什么。“只是说句话，”皮尔斯说，“不是什么违禁品交易，也不是和犯人有关的消息，我不会让你难做的，马特奥。”他真诚地看着自己的前同事。这名心存愧疚的实验囚区狱警犹豫了片刻，答应了他。

　　午间，皮尔斯来到实验囚区入口处。看到那冷冰冰的铁栏时，他出了会儿神，想起自己以前每天走过这里时的样子——他们说他就是个趾高气昂的混蛋。又想起自己在这里的最后一天，他们把他铐在这里，给他来了一枪。右手开始抽搐，他不安地屈了屈手指，把手塞进了口袋里。

　　马特奥如约到来，带着艾伯特·莱斯。大个子见到皮尔斯，愣了一下，然后走近了。马特奥站在不远处，警惕地盯着他们。艾伯特走到铁栏边，不解地望了过来。皮尔斯凑近过去，欲言又止，不知道该如何开口，也不知道这是否算是个正确决定。当然，他总不能就这么傻站着，他必须说点什么，艾伯特有权知道这件事。

　　他低着嗓子，以只有他们两人才听得见的声音开了口。第一句话是“对不起”——同任何人说这种事的时候，都该用这句话作开头。对不起，艾伯特，你……我得告诉你一件事。他支支吾吾，局促不安。艾伯特抓紧铁栏。手铐磕在栏杆上，发出清脆声响。皮尔斯低垂下视线，看着自己脚边的那一小块水泥地面。

　　“你父亲死了，艾伯特，我……他死在家中，看上去像是自杀，”他闭上眼睛，棚屋内那具嵌在藤椅里的腐烂尸体再度闯进他的脑海中，“我没报警，我想应该由你来做决定。”尸体的双膝之间有一把反向对着自己的猎枪，他想象出一个喝得烂醉的比尔·莱斯，摇摇晃晃地走进棚屋里，用一把猎枪把自己的脑袋崩得血肉模糊。过了这么多天，依然没有人发现老比尔的尸体。

　　艾伯特没出声，皮尔斯抬起头，看了他一眼。尽管稍转即逝，他还是确信自己在那双眼睛里看到了一瞬间的脆弱。然后，这双眼睛的主人冲他摇了摇头。他松了口气。至少他得到了一个答案，他会把老比尔留在原处，直到有第二个人闯入禁地之前，老比尔都会坐在那张藤椅上，继续腐烂。然后，他想到了什么，再度开口。“酒的事情，我很抱歉，”他说。声音愈发低了下去。

　　没多少时间可供他支配，他也没什么要说的了。艾伯特身后的不远处，马特奥朝他投来一个催促的眼神，他冲马特奥点点头。马特奥来了，他也转过身，打算离开。转身的刹那，身后响起一声低沉的“谢谢”，牵制住了他的脚步。他回过头，惊讶地看向艾伯特，但艾伯特已经转过身，跟着马特奥离开了。有一瞬间，皮尔斯想，一定是幻觉。但那声音如此清晰真实地印刻在他耳边，久久不散。

　　


	14. Chapter 14

　

　　14

　　或许是陌生人在镇上四处打听的行为招致了注意，没过几天，比尔·莱斯就被人发现了。事情上了本地新闻。尽管桑德尔·莱斯极力阻挠——有一回经过他的办公室时，皮尔斯听见他在里头冲着电话大喊大叫，咒骂媒体都是一帮肮脏的吸血鬼——事情还是以骇人的描述方式呈现在民众面前。他们把重点放在了“死亡天数”以及“无人发现”这两个问题上，借此来批判现代人对邻里的冷漠及人到老年的保障问题。桑德尔·莱斯也因此度过了一段艰难时光，承受着知情者带来的道德谴责。奇怪的是，很少有媒体提及艾伯特·莱斯，仿佛这名入狱者的身份一旦遭到揭露，他们的“老无所依”理论就站不住脚了——假如你是个远近闻名的老混蛋，那么死后无人发现，也不是什么奇怪的事了。

　　从镇上回来几天后，一阵莫名的恐慌击中了唐纳德·皮尔斯，不是因为那个留存在脑海里的恐怖景象，而是比尔的老年境遇。他很难不由此联想到自身，假如再这样放任自己浑浑噩噩地度日，他毫不怀疑自己会成为第二个比尔，孤零零地死在某个角落里，正如桑德尔·莱斯对兄弟的死一无所知一样，德瑞也会一无所知。他会失踪很久很久，但没人会觉得奇怪，因为他向来就是个缺席者。最后，他腐烂的尸体将成为家人们的噩梦，死前惹人厌，死后也一样惹人厌。

　　皮尔斯决心不再喝酒。尽管几天前，他还持有完全相反的观点，认为想要度过难关，必须依靠酒精。但酒精，或许就是酿成比尔惨剧的凶手之一。他回想起那日在棚屋里看到的景象，除了腐烂的尸体以外，还有一件事让人印象深刻，那就是无处不在的酒瓶。棚屋的地板上，桌子上，都东倒西歪地堆满了酒瓶，甚至还有些空酒瓶被串到一起，从天花板上悬挂下来。假如不是棚屋正中那具尸体太过可怖的话，整间棚屋看上去倒像是个怪诞的艺术品，象征意义：醉鬼！除酒瓶外，你一无所有！结论不言则明：比尔是个大酒鬼。而艾伯特·莱斯对酒的反感，也由此得到了解释。

　　不难假想出艾伯特·莱斯的成长经历。他出生在城郊的小镇上，母亲的身份，暂且不明，从比尔死后的情况来看，母亲要么早早去世，要么就压根不存在。在捕蟹湖边的宿营地旁，艾伯特被一个酒鬼抚养长大。从镇上居民提及比尔时的态度推测，比尔八成也是不是个好父亲。报纸上说比尔曾经是一名卡车司机，将卡车司机和酒鬼联系到一起，你会得到一个可靠的猜想，那就是家庭暴力。艾伯特那点“脑袋里的问题”就是因此而来吗？也可能是天生的，总之，家庭暴力的可能性是很大的，几乎无可避免。所以，小艾伯特长大后，对周遭的一切都持仇视态度，学会了随时随地保持警惕。他有体能上的优势，通过某些办法，进入了城中一家拳击俱乐部，或许就此搬离了小镇，也或许更早，这中间的一大段空白，皮尔斯无从得知。最后，因着某些不明朗的原因，艾伯特在一家同性恋酒吧里杀了一个男孩，进了监狱。事情就成了今天这样。

　　这段虚构的经历里，有多少结论站得住脚，皮尔斯不知道，但他想事实应该不会有太大偏差。艾伯特或许是个罪犯，是个恶人，但同时也是个受害者。他不想为罪人开脱，但鉴于他本身也不是什么道德高尚的人，因此，他对艾伯特的同情，远超过憎恶。事实上，后一种情绪，随着接触的增多，已经少到可以忽略不计了。对艾伯特的最后一丝顾虑，也随着几天后发生在实验囚区里的第二场死亡事件而灰飞烟灭。这回丧命的，是小墨西哥人那口音浓重的跟班。尸体在健身室里，死因是窒息。马特奥告诉皮尔斯这个消息的时候，神情紧张，皮尔斯知道他认为事情同自己有关，但他不会说出去，其他人，隐约猜出实情的人，也不会说出去。囚区的事是囚区的事，而且，说真的，除了卡洛斯本人以外，没人为死者感到惋惜。

　　回到住处后，皮尔斯处理了剩下的酒，次日向桑德尔·莱斯提交了一份申请，请求他把自己调回实验囚区。

　　或许是被老比尔的事搅得焦头烂额的关系，桑德尔·莱斯没有给予任何回应。反倒是艾伯特，在实验囚区度过短短的一周后，再度回到了禁闭区，两次禁闭间隔时间之短不得不让人心生怀疑。马特奥忧心忡忡地看着皮尔斯，显然是知道了点什么，皮尔斯只以微笑回应，把艾伯特推进水泥囚室，上了锁，目送马特奥离开。已是傍晚，再过一个多小时，他就该走了。马特奥的身影消失数秒后，他转过身，再度拿起钥匙。旋开囚室的门锁时，他发觉自己的心跳得厉害，又快又重，他知道自己在做一件被禁止的事，一件错事，可能是件彻头彻尾的错事，和理智毫无关联。但他想。他知道，假如自己现在不做，就会一直，一直想着它。

　　他走进灰扑扑的水泥囚室内，艾伯特——按照规定一丝不挂地——靠在墙上，眼神里有着本能般的敌意。皮尔斯往后伸手，囚室的门咯噔一声，被关上了。艾伯特的脸上闪过一丝困惑。皮尔斯看着他，开始卸下身上的防备。警棍，对讲机，然后是腰带。解上衣扣子时，他的手又不受控制地开始颤抖，过快的心跳令他手指笨拙。解开靴子的鞋带时也一样。紧接着是裤子。仅剩的一点轻便的薄布料也被他脱了下来。到最后，他的衣物，他的所有防备，全都被堆在了门边。他和艾伯特一样赤身裸体了。

　　朝艾伯特迈出一步时，他的脑内像是突然涌进一小股潮水，把原本纷乱的思绪都冲散了，只剩下基础的认知。这基础的认知，是由一串明确的行动所组成的，先是脱下衣服，以免弄脏了它们，这一步已经被执行了；然后是走向艾伯特，正在执行中；下一步——他走到艾伯特身前，停住了，等着艾伯特的反应。他怕自己和艾伯特想的不是一回事，他怕艾伯特会一把推开他，然后攻击他。他还怕外头会有人来，很可能会是桑德尔·莱斯，老比尔上新闻的那两天，桑德尔·莱斯进出实验囚区多次，现在突发奇想来找艾伯特也不是不可能。他甚至怕自己会突然丧失兴趣，仅一个月以前，他还沉浸在“同性恋行为”给他留下的阴影之中，假如到了关键时刻，他后悔了怎么办？所有恐惧，都在艾伯特凑近过来，用胡茬磨蹭他的脸颊的刹那烟消云散了。他只觉得自己呼吸一紧，然后偏过头，吻了艾伯特。

　　艾伯特生涩地回应着他，他很快就意识到艾伯特的拘谨并非出于紧张或厌恶，倒像是从未有过类似经验。艾伯特的双臂，不同于打架时的粗暴有力，在此刻像是丧失了力气，只是轻轻地环住他的身体。这身形高大的男人，可能从未有过性体验，这一认知，在一瞬间，给了皮尔斯少许勇气，从某种程度上来说，他也是第一次。他不知道如何和男人做爱，不，他知道，只不过，他没想过这会发生在自己身上。

　　他应该觉得反感的，但相反地，他情欲高涨，紧绷的下腹急切地渴望得到抚慰。他抓住艾伯特的手，往下探去，初尝禁果的男孩顺从地任他引导自己。艾尔，艾尔。他听见自己把低语声打在艾伯特的耳边。艾尔，摸我。

　　他松了手。停滞般的几秒过后，艾伯特像他所期盼的那样，握住了他的阴茎。他喘息着，左手在艾伯特发热的下腹处流连了一会儿，然后，生平第一次开始为另一个男人手淫。忽然之间，一股巨大的羞耻感摄住了他。从前干非法勾当的时候，它没有出现，一再让家人失望的时候，它也没出现，但此刻，和犯人进行鬼混的卑劣举动，刺破了包裹住它的那团厚重的茧。家人们的面孔，不合时宜地在他脑海里一闪而过。哦，他们心爱的唐尼，他们憎恶的唐尼，他们甜蜜的，苦涩的唐尼，正和肮脏的囚犯在一起做着下流举动，他们那个虽然叛逆不羁，但最后极有可能浪子回头，组建一个幸福家庭的唐尼，此刻正色情地抚摸着另一个男人的身体和阴茎。这股羞耻感，巨浪般地涌过唐纳德·皮尔斯的心脏，带来一阵甜美的堕落感。

　　堕落一旦现身，欲望便来得更猛烈。他紧靠着艾伯特，颤抖喘息着，毫无保留地接纳着试图击垮他的羞耻感。他们互相给对方手淫，把滚烫的呼吸声混在一起，最后也几乎同时抵达高潮。射精的刹那，在强烈的羞耻和晕眩般的情欲交织下，皮尔斯接纳了自己。我是个卑劣的下流胚，他把理智的声音推到一旁，这么告诉自己。于是，终于，在长久的压抑过后，他释然了。

　　


	15. Chapter 15

　　

　　15

　　唐纳德·皮尔斯不敢相信自己正在这么做。

　　在此之前，他保持同一个姿势，一动不动地躺了有十分钟之久，让自己的两种想法在头脑竞技场里作激烈的斗争。第一种想法的代言者，是他僵硬的肌肉，肌肉说：这是毫无必要的，不是每个人都得这么做的，你会伤到你自己的！第二种想法，来自他“内心的恶魔”，认为他既然已经迈出了一步，就必须接着做下去。就像，加入一个帮派后，你不能只是假装自己是帮派的一员，你得全心全力地为帮派做点什么，才能让内心得到满足。两者相争，到最后，总是意欲占上风。于是，他做了。

　　他又往手上倒了点润滑油，然后，在只有他一人的昏暗房间里，在这张他熟悉到不能再熟悉的床上，生平第一次，试着把手指捅进自己的屁股里。润滑油，天才的产物，帮你把不可能变成可能，那原本紧得像螺孔般的入口，立马爽快地为他的手指让了路。第一截指节没入自己的身体，感觉很怪，像是……他说不准，或许青春期的女孩们第一次试着探索自己的身体时，就是他现在这种感受。

　　怪异，在最初的几分钟里，这是他所能得到的所有感觉。没有疼痛，没有快感，只有怪异。他试着加入第二根手指，这回体验到了一丝被撑开的胀痛感，没那么强烈，还在可忍受范围之内，但也绝对和舒服沾不上边。手指更加深入，依旧只有怪异感和轻微的痛感。他眉头紧皱，试着把自己的手指想象成别的东西，比如，艾伯特的阴茎。但事情可没这么简单，艾伯特的阴茎比他这两根扁平的手指要粗得多，或许该再加上一根手指，但两根手指就弄得他够呛了。他不知道那些男同性恋们是怎么回事，就此刻来看，肛交这件事对他而言，没有半点快感。两根手指在体内停留了片刻后，就被匆匆撤了出来。他翻身下床，走进浴室清洗自己，决定把这件事进行无限期的搁置。

　　那件事过后，很显然，他和艾伯特之间的关系，发生了翻天覆地的变化。从表面上来看，和从前没什么两样，他给艾伯特带点“提升生活质量”的小礼物，艾伯特一声不响地接过。大多数时候，大个子依旧保持沉默，神情也一如既往地叫人捉摸不透。但又确实有什么东西，实实在在地发生了变化，比如，同艾伯特在一起时，皮尔斯感觉更自在了——他可不是那种跟人发生关系后就会焦虑上一整天的类型，相反地，现在，他知道了艾伯特是喜欢他的，就肉体接触上来说，是喜欢他的，所以，他不必再在“讨好艾伯特”这件事上花过多的心思了，他也不再害怕艾伯特会在他背后捅刀子了（他的确有过这样的顾虑）。而艾伯特，尽管在那声“谢谢”后，就没再开口过，但皮尔斯想，终有一天会的，艾伯特看向他的眼神里少了许多敌意，狱警和囚犯的身份，正在他们二人之间被淡化。

　　很难说他对艾伯特·莱斯究竟抱有怎样的感觉。起初，他非常确信，只是一种单纯的利用关系，他要利用艾伯特为自己办点事，而那傻大个，也的确给了自己不小的回报。这场交易严重不平等，皮尔斯曾觉得整件事就像一出荒诞剧，但在“拜访”过比尔·莱斯的湖边小屋后，他似乎又有了点头绪。在皮尔斯的设想里，艾伯特是个严重缺爱的可怜家伙，他的犯罪行为，有一半都要归因于他那有暴力倾向的混蛋老爹，老混蛋用错误的方式将艾伯特抚养长大，给了他一个晦暗的童年和扭曲的成长方向，这些年里，艾伯特从未得到过足够的爱，所以，一旦有人对他无条件地示好（烟，杂志，糖果……只不过是这点东西而已，该死，该死），他就会以他自己的方式，成倍地给予回报。

　　皮尔斯想，或许事情就是在阿尔贝托死亡的那一瞬间发生改变的。阿尔贝托的死，让他真正地对艾伯特产生了兴趣。但事情是怎么发展到这一步的？难道不应该只停留在“同情”这一层面上吗？上帝啊，说不定他就是个同性恋。但他可以肯定，自己绝对没爱上艾伯特·莱斯，无论他有多同性恋，都不会爱上一个正在服刑的犯人。

　　 一切都只是一种……建立在新鲜感上的消遣。

　　但他们又做了第二次。试着把手指往自己屁股里捅的第二天，皮尔斯又一次走进艾伯特的囚室。只是因为艾伯特扒拉在小窗边看他的眼神，就叫他下腹发热。他打开门锁，提心吊胆，怕有人下来，又怕其他囚室的犯人听见动静，会朝他吼一嗓子。这种恐惧，反倒更令他兴奋，光是想着被人发现的可能性，他就硬了。他小心翼翼地关上囚室的门，像上回一样把制服脱在门边，这回的动作更急躁，艾伯特也表现得更急躁，他还没来得及把缠在自己脚踝上的裤子踢开，艾伯特就急不可耐地把他摁在了墙上。他们很快就纠缠在一起，在灰扑扑的水泥墙边，紧挨着对方，互相慰藉，最后把精液喷洒在水泥墙上。一切都进行得迅速，隐秘，还没等呼吸平稳下来，皮尔斯就重新穿好了制服，开门离开。仅仅跨过一道门的距离，就让他觉得自己再度“安全”了，他这才得以真正喘口气，偏过头去，朝小窗看了一眼。艾伯特靠在门边看着他，没笑，但神态柔和。皮尔斯想，他们都有种心照不宣的想法，那就是，共同保守一个肮脏的小秘密，实在是太他妈刺激了。

　　于是，禁闭区内的时间流逝速度，相较起以往，变得更快了些。日子更好过了，却也同时带来一种焦虑感。艾伯特不可能时时刻刻都呆在禁闭室里，他总得回到实验囚区去，要么这次就想办法让艾伯特对小墨西哥人下手，要么就等下一回禁闭。但假如艾伯特一再犯事，下次回的，可能就不是实验囚区了，桑德尔·莱斯会发现实验囚区没法给自个儿的侄子带来任何道德上的改造，他可能会将艾伯特调往B区，或是Z区，无论是哪儿，都将使艾伯特远离小墨西哥人，而他皮尔斯，就只能另寻他径。

　　幸运的是，仿佛上帝存心要补偿他之前的失败人生似的，他请求回到实验囚区的那份申请，被通过了。

　　这无疑是个好消息，像块被掷进死水潭里的石头，在死气沉沉的水面上泛起了点希望的波纹。在禁闭区度过的最后半天转眼即逝。皮尔斯同艾伯特说了这件事，艾伯特面无表情地看着他，好像压根没理解他说的意思。“说点什么，”皮尔斯说。艾伯特从喉头挤出一声“嗯”，仅此而已，却让皮尔斯止不住地发笑，艾伯特困惑地看着他，他摇摇头，踱到一旁，靠在囚室门边，闭上眼睛，强迫自己去回想暴动当天的种种。短短一个多月前，他还惧怕回想起实验囚区，那一整个玻璃宫殿对他而言，就是一个巨大的噩梦，处处都是能勾起痛苦回忆的事物，但此时此刻，他感觉不到半点恐惧，或耻辱。一切都消失得无影无踪了，仿佛什么也不曾发生过，因为这回，他有了一面强大的盾牌，他知道，他身后那扇门里的家伙，会毫不犹豫地为他做任何事。这一回，他是有备而来的。

　　过去的阴影，已经永远地留在过去了。

　　

　　


	16. Chapter 16

　　

　　16

　　在帮派里待够五年后，唐纳德·皮尔斯退出了，原因无它，既不是出于矛盾，也不是出于仇恨，更不是想搞什么“改邪归正”的那一套，只是单纯的因为厌倦。事实上，他觉得，自己能待满五年实在是太了不起了，他向来都不是那种能沉得住气，专心致志去坚持同一件事的人。虽说事实证明，一旦能坚持下去，取得的成效还不错，至少最后那一年，他在帮派里混得很开，用其他人的话来说，就是很有前途，有一帮心甘情愿听他话的人，也有一个看重他的老大，但都没能改变他的想法，反倒搞得他提心吊胆。外界总把这种事传得耸人听闻，比如，你一旦加入，就没法退出，和帮派撇清关系，就意味着背叛，是会遭罪的。但没有，他就这么脱身了，当然，他确信那帮人也监视了他一阵子，但没能找到任何可疑迹象。

　　事情就这么过去了，但之后有一年，他走在街头，又碰到了那帮之前曾为自己办事的小鬼头。小子们面容成熟多了，衣着打扮却还是从前那样。最令他尴尬的是，尽管当时他已留起头发，他们还是一眼就认出了他。没人说话，他们假装互不相识，擦肩而过，只是他们那种怜悯的眼神，以及背后的窃窃私语声，都烦扰了他很长一段时间。时隔多年，皮尔斯又一次地经历了类似的事，这一回是在监狱，在伤害过他的实验囚区。

　　他重新踏入实验囚区的第一步，就在周围掀起了一阵浪潮。实验囚区人满为患（这八成就是申请被通过的主要原因，不是因为莱斯心存愧疚，只是人手紧缺），犯人面孔有新有旧，新的跟着旧的起哄。走过囚区的短短几步路里，皮尔斯又听到了不少能勾起痛苦回忆的呼喝声，像是“吸鸡巴的回来了”或是“鸡巴切割者”又或是“咱们的残废老婊子”，但所谓痛苦回忆，都只在皮尔斯脑海里一闪而过。他不在乎了，这周围的人声浪潮令他兴奋，令他再度感受到生命的鲜活。他要危险，危险使他活着，就连靠在囚室门口，眼神阴险毒辣的小墨西哥人，此刻在他看来，也像个老朋友。

　　唯一一个真正称得上是老朋友的人，马特奥，看上去却忧心忡忡，要皮尔斯小心小墨西哥人。这话和皮尔斯第一天走进实验囚区时，莱斯告诉他的话一模一样，但这回又多了点新的意味。“他认为他那跟班遭害的事和你脱不了干系，”马特奥说，“他会想方设法地对你实施报复。”皮尔斯不以为然。马特奥不知道，小墨西哥人死期将至，苟活不了多久了。

　　头两天过得异常平静，除了针对他个人的某些调侃言论之外，一切都跟从前没多大差别。小墨西哥人，依旧只是用眼神朝他传递警告，皮尔斯已经习惯了，假若哪天小墨西哥人的神态变得温和了，他才会觉得奇怪呐。总的来说，感觉很自在，在禁闭区内时刻围绕着他的苦闷感，到了这儿连影都见不着了，和这种自在感相比，多数蠢事都成了可忍受的。而且，狱警里多了两个新来的，不知道此前发生过什么事，他很快就和他们成了“朋友”。

　　第三天，艾伯特的一周禁闭期到头了，皮尔斯主动提出去带艾伯特回来。他那仿佛看透了一切，却又什么也不点明的老友马特奥，只耸了一下肩膀，就把这件苦差事让给了他。他离开禁闭区不过才两天，回来时却觉得恍若隔世。这……灰暗压抑的水泥墙，隧道般低矮逼仄的走廊，让他止不住地觉得心慌。他是怎么在这儿待上这么久的？一天到晚，没什么真正的工作可言，只是数着时间，从走廊的这一头走到那一头，再走回来，真他妈难以置信。更令他难以置信的是，他们很快就找了一个替补者，有个脸色阴沉的高瘦男人，穿着不合身的制服，幽灵般地在走廊里游荡。

　　皮尔斯办了手续，领回了艾伯特的衣物。上头有股——他趁那个幽灵不注意，低头闻了闻——沉闷的汗味。嗯，看来艾伯特不爱洗衣服，很正常，没有哪个犯人爱洗衣服，洗衣房是个该死的操蛋地方，半数狗屎事都发生在那儿，洗衣机和墙之间有道巨大的狭缝，你总能在那儿找到点惊喜。

　　幽灵打开了禁闭室的锁，原本窝在角落里的大个子听到声响，立马站了起来。皮尔斯朝他一笑，然后把衣物往里一扔，故意摆出一副强硬态度，要犯人穿上衣服出来。艾伯特照做了。皮尔斯目不转睛地盯着他穿衣服，想到几天前发生在这里的事，不禁又觉得口干舌燥。艾伯特准备完毕，走到他面前，转身，顺从地把双手背到身后。他确信自己裤裆里那玩意儿开始蠢蠢欲动了，但幽灵看着他，他所能做的，只有把冷冰冰的手铐往艾伯特手上一扣。在接下来的短暂旅途里，艾伯特就是他的所有物了。

　　起先很正常，他们只是一前一后地走着，保持他们应有的距离，但到了一条无人的走廊时，艾伯特做了一些在皮尔斯看来堪称怪异的举动。他放慢了脚步，因为双臂被折到身后的缘故，他绕到皮尔斯身后的动作看上去就像某种拙劣的舞步。他在皮尔斯身后停下，像是孩子要从妈妈那里寻求慰藉那样，低下头，用力在皮尔斯颈间蹭了几下。皮尔斯立马起了鸡皮疙瘩，慌乱地往旁边走了一步，避开了。艾伯特困惑地看着他，不知怎么的，让他产生了一种罪恶感，一种在无意间伤害了孩子之后会浮现的那种罪恶感。可是，在把“反社会”音乐集献给德瑞的儿子时，他可没产生过这种感觉，他也从未喜欢过孩子……可说到底，艾伯特也不是个孩子。

　　这里不合适。他最后这么告诉艾伯特。错误的时间，错误的地点，还有最重要的一点，错误的举动。他们可以在互相解决欲望的时候这么做，他们可以拥抱对方，可以接吻，但在其他情况下，绝对不行。他严肃地强调这一点，绝对不行。艾伯特愣愣地看着他，然后默许了，一言不发地又往前走。接下来的一小段路里，两人相安无事。

　　为艾伯特在图书室里“谋得一职”不是件难事，只要让艾伯特自己向桑德尔·莱斯提出申请就可以了，皮尔斯相信莱斯一定会毫不犹豫地同意的。说服艾伯特更是简单，他甚至没费力气，只一句话，艾伯特就点了头。而桑德尔·莱斯，八成是因为老比尔的事，对自己侄子的愧疚感更深了，显然也将艾伯特的请求算在了老比尔头上——这偷偷毙命的老家伙害艾伯特伤心了，导致这小子开始做一些匪夷所思的事了。但无论从哪个方面来说，这件事都对艾伯特有益，于是，那天从莱斯的办公室出来后，艾伯特就成了“知识分子”。

　　倒不是说皮尔斯真的想让艾伯特成为什么知识分子，只是因为图书室对他们来说有优势，里头有个资料室，通常只有工作人员才被批准进入，没有闲人，没有摄像头，只有两列堆满书籍和尘土的书架。图书室每天开放前或关闭后的那一小段时间，都可以被好好利用起来。自然，艾伯特能否保住这份工作，成了最大的问题，但就第一天的情况来看，还算不错，碰翻了一个书堆，在被告知“劝阻大声喧哗的犯人”时直接上去打了那犯人一拳，仅此而已。其他方面，还算不错，至少艾伯特没傻到读不懂字的地步——皮尔斯开始考虑自己对艾伯特的第一印象是对是错了——甚至无需提醒，就能将书籍进行准确的归类。

　　那间无人光顾的资料室，在第一天下午就得到了充分利用。一找到机会，他们就急不可耐地闯了进去，享受着这片刻偷情般的刺激感。“这是对你今天良好表现的奖励，艾尔，”皮尔斯说着，左手探进了艾伯特的裤子里，用力揉搓着他坚硬发烫的阴茎。莱斯家的男孩沉重地喘着气，把温热的吐息打在他的肩头。这种美妙的感觉，在很长一段时间内，都令皮尔斯着迷。后来回想起来，在艾伯特高潮的那一刻，他伏在艾伯特耳边说的那句话，是他犯的第一个错误。假使没有这个错误，他和艾伯特的关系，可能就不会陷入到如此错综复杂的迷宫里去，他也不必承受那种接踵而至的甜蜜的阵痛。但他说了，他像只黑色的鸟，在艾伯特耳边道出一个黑色的请求。

　　“杀了卡洛斯·安吉塔，为了我，杀了卡洛斯·安吉塔。”

　　

　　


	17. Chapter 17

　　

　　17

　　干掉小墨西哥人当然不是一件易事，那些在外头坚持不懈为人口过剩做努力的老鼠们，时刻围在自个儿老大身边，寸步不离，就连洗澡都要成群结队。新来的几个拉丁裔犯人，也迅速地加入了他们的队列之中。拉丁帮正在壮大，这是个不容忽视的刺眼事实。那些把头发剃得紧贴头皮的白人们想要吸收新血液，最佳人选是艾伯特，但艾伯特不倾向于任何一方，无疑，他惹麻烦的能力，以及在拳击赛中的表现，都让他在囚区内获得了属于自己的一席之地，换而言之，没人会轻易惹他，另一个突出的事实——犯人们开始过分关注他。要艾伯特干掉小墨西哥人的难度，又无声无息地往上提了一层。

　　当然，皮尔斯可以偷偷给艾伯特带武器，让艾伯特在大庭广众之下用武器轻松地杀死目标。艾伯特会遭殃——皮尔斯倒不在乎这点，反正同他无关。令他忧虑的是桑德尔·莱斯，莱斯一定会想方设法搞清楚是谁把武器带给了自己的侄子，事情迟早会查到他头上来。得不偿失。因此，在资料室里，他告诉艾伯特，一定得确保事情办得隐秘。后者惊讶地看着他，然后点了点头，眼神里有种真挚。

　　负罪感再一次强烈地击中了他。

　　两天后的早晨，皮尔斯再次在自己常去的那家餐厅里碰见了崔西。她朝他招招手，他在她对面坐下，心里已经编造好了应付她那句“最近过得怎么样”的答案。但她没问。事实上，他的妹妹看上去有些失魂落魄。她坦言是感情问题，有个曾同她交往过的家伙，分手后依然纠缠着她，昨天晚上，她回到自己的住所，发现那家伙站在门口等着她。“我没让他进门，他也识趣地走了，他没做出过伤害我的举动，但是，天啊，这实在是太烦人了。”她叹着气，不住地揉着眼睛。皮尔斯看出她睡得不好，她面前的盘子里，食物几乎一动未动。

　　“你想让我去教训教训他吗？”皮尔斯开玩笑似的问。

　　崔西故作诧异地看向他，然后笑了，“不，”她摇着头，“我认为，嗯，我认为我能解决好我自己的事，老哥。”她调皮地缩了缩脖子，神态像极了十二岁时的样子。那时的家中依然充满了看似永无止境的“饭桌战争”，崔西，在他们中的任何一个感到理亏，想要搬救兵的时候，都只是缩缩脖子，聪明地避开一切争论。白人究竟是否比有色人种更高贵？同她无关；饭桌上究竟有个朋克还是嬉皮还是无政府主义者？同她无关；假期举家出游的计划能不能成型？同她无关。她只顾着吃完自己那份，然后离开。但这天早上，说完“解决自己的问题”之后，她就留下未动过的早餐，起身离开了。她在餐厅前的空地上停留了一会儿，皮尔斯注意到她在抽烟，他不知道她是什么时候开始碰那小玩意儿的，不过，假如尼古丁能让她放松，那就用吧。他收回视线，开始享用自己的早餐。

　　他没注意到那辆车是从什么地方窜出来的。

　　它偏离方向，直直朝崔西冲撞过去的时候，他正把一小片煎得焦脆的培根往嘴里塞。他咀嚼了第一下，周围的世界还没发生变化，第二下，第三下，直到吞咽的那一刻，他才听到店外那刺耳的刹车声，餐厅招待的尖叫声，以及另一桌顾客的惊呼声。他抬起头，先看到的是招待那惊慌失措的脸，她的嘴巴，因惊惧而成了“O”型，因失眠而遍布血丝的双眼大睁着，几乎要跳出眼眶。他朝着她看的方向看去，起初还不敢相信自己看到了什么，但无疑，那个以古怪的姿势躺在地上，正在流血的人，就是崔西。而肇事车辆，正在不远处掉头，迅速地逃离现场。

　　他没能记下车牌号，霎时间内，他的眼中只剩下两样事物：他的妹妹，以及一条可供他冲到妹妹面前的通道。他猛地起身，朝那条通道奔去。一个堵在通道上的人，被他粗鲁地推到一旁，手中的咖啡溅得到处都是；餐厅的门，被他重重地撞开，玻璃颤动着，门上的风铃尽其所能地歌唱着，他没能听见。他冲到崔西面前，看到她脸上的血及那双闭着的眼睛时，他一瞬间地就失去了力气。肇事车辆正在他的视线中远去，他想追上去，但他最后所能做的，只有在自己妹妹身旁跪下，从她出生至今，第一次像个真正的哥哥那样温柔地叫喊她的名字。崔西，崔西，他轻轻地拍打着她的脸蛋，是我，快醒醒。出了什么事？他不知道。有人叫了救护车，有人报了警。他只是跪在那儿，失魂般地叫着她的名字。

　　再次反应过来的时候，他发觉自己坐在医院走廊上，对面是一堵下半部被漆成浅绿色的墙，一个穿着警服的人正坐在靠墙的椅子上，低头在记事本上快速作着记录。皮尔斯有点清醒过来了，他记起十来分钟前，德瑞急匆匆地从走廊那一头朝他冲来，一把揪住他的领子，大声质问他做了什么。他不记得自己说了什么，或许什么也没说。穿着警服的男人抬起头来，问他能否描述出肇事车辆的样子。听语气，像是正在问第二遍，或是第三遍。他摇摇头，脑海中只有一道模糊的影子。其他目击者中一定有人记下了，他暗自希望。穿警服的男人撇撇嘴，又问他是否能提供其他信息。他低垂着头，竭力在脑海中回忆着不久前发生在餐厅里的事，那辆车，那个嘴巴呈“O”型的招待，还有之前他和崔西的谈话。她那个对她纠缠不休的前男友，没错，很有可能是那家伙。他说了，穿警服的男人低下头，记下了这一信息。

　　当然，事情和那家伙无关。事发的早晨，崔西的前男友还在自己的公寓里倒头大睡，他的几个室友，以及公寓管理人都能证明这一点。据说，在听到事情的第一秒，他就冲向了医院。皮尔斯没碰见他（他不确定自己是否能忍住不把拳头挥到那小子脸上），得知崔西脱离了生命危险后，他就离开了医院，免得和德瑞再起争执，更不想碰到正在赶往医院途中的母亲。他不确信自己是否还能承受更多的“家庭问题”。

　　他同桑德尔·莱斯说了这场突发事故，对方“很体谅”地传达了自己的遗憾之情。他重新回到工作岗位上，没人问他缺席了一整个上午是怎么回事，他假装无事发生，借工作分散自己的注意力。那天剩下的时间里，他似乎又成了暴乱发生前的那个不惧一切的唐纳德·皮尔斯。有犯人起了争执，他第一个上前介入，用力地把警棍往他们身上砸。击打带来的震颤传过他日渐强壮的残缺右手，一瞬间地，他觉得自己仿佛又找回了自我，但又清楚地明白，这不过是一种假象。他的强硬态度是一种假象，复仇带来的快感也是一种假象，他缺失的手指没法再长出来了，生活中的种种灾难也不会就此平息。但是，假如实验囚区能再次给他提供一种避难的感觉，他就要牢牢抓住。暴力，让他暂时远离生活中的一切，成为自己假想中的国王。或许还有性，他急切地，急切地渴望着艾伯特。

　　他在图书馆即将关闭的那会儿闯了进去。艾伯特·莱斯，正独自在里头，把犯人们放得到处都是的书放回到书架上。皮尔斯关了门，一把夺过艾伯特手中的书，扔到一旁，将还没反应过来的大个子推进了资料室。资料室的门也在他们身后被重重踢上了。昏暗的逼仄空间里很快响起衣料摩擦声及喘息声。皮尔斯扳过艾伯特的脸，把他拖进一个漫长的吻里。艾伯特张开嘴，顺从地让他把舌头探进来。在这个粗鲁的，湿漉漉的，令人喘不过气来的亲吻结束后，艾伯特喘着气，低声说：我非常好。皮尔斯没能理解。艾伯特低下头，一只温暖粗糙的手探进了皮尔斯的裤子里，握住了裤子里那根早已勃起的阴茎。在皮尔斯猛地收紧的呼吸声中，艾伯特又说了，他说：我在图书室里做得很好。皮尔斯明白了，艾伯特想要听他的赞许，艾伯特想要奖励。他轻轻抓住艾伯特的手腕，揉捏着，嘴唇紧贴在艾伯特的耳边，湿热的吐息打在艾伯特的耳廓里。“干我，”他喘息着，“艾尔，干我。”


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

　　他没想着“同性恋行为”这件事，艾伯特进入他的时候，他只是咬住了自己的手背，将叫喊声阻断在唇边。他那紧窄的，只草草被唾液润滑过的入口，正在一点一点地被另一个男人的阴茎侵入。这个认知在他的脑海中一闪而过，却也仅此而已。强烈的感官刺激盖过了一切，他头脑里的那些声音，也都静悄悄地退到幕后去了。

 

　　皮尔斯的认知里只剩下三样事物，他齿下的皮肤，艾伯特紧压着他的强壮身躯，以及那根埋在他身体里的阴茎。尽管在此之前，皮尔斯已经见过甚至触碰过无数次艾伯特的赤裸身躯，却没有一次像现在这样真切地感受到那山峦般的肌肉底下蕴含的力量，艾伯特可以仅用一条手臂环住他的身体，就禁锢得他无法动弹。那汗津津的上身紧贴在他的后背上，沉重地压制住他。然后是那根让他丧失力气的阴茎，仅仅是因为它又深入了一点，就让皮尔斯在自己的手背上留下了深深的牙印。

 

　　艾伯特做得已经够慢了，但痛感和怪异感，依旧是他感知中最强烈的两项。可没多少时间可供他们窃取，皮尔斯只得抓住艾伯特的手臂，催促对方快点。他如愿以偿。第一下深入还带着某种不确定性——艾伯特不想伤害他，这是他的第一想法。刺激感使皮尔斯想要流泪，但他不想停下，他往后靠去，回过头去吻艾伯特，滚烫的呼吸像海浪般一波一波地涌上唇边。艾伯特做了第二次，第三次。原本扶在皮尔斯腰间的那只手朝前摸索，握住了他的阴茎。情欲再一次地高涨，痛感，在他努力尝试接纳的过程中，也渐渐弱下去了。他开始品尝到快感。或许只是心理上的，一想到他们所处的位置和紧迫的时间，皮尔斯就一阵心悸，大腿根部也不受控制地颤抖，又绷紧，他甚至能感受到上头跳动的脉搏。血液在沸腾，他不顾理智的反对，低声要艾伯特再快点。

 

　　令他心慌的试探终于结束了，艾伯特开始真正地干他。皮尔斯眉头紧皱，承受着突如其来的猛烈撞击。窄小的房间里响起清晰的肉体拍击声，他知道外面没人，却还是涨红了脸，两颊烫得像是要淌血。假若没有那么多没完没了的亲吻，羞耻感兴许会少一些，但艾伯特亲吻着他的脸颊，亲吻他的侧颈，亲吻他僵硬的肩膀。细碎的吻不断地落下，每一下都在他的皮肤上点起火焰。他想抗议，但最后只是无言地抓住艾伯特的手臂，抬高自己的腰，迎合后方又快又深的撞击。

 

　　高潮来得很快，皮尔斯能感觉到它在艾伯特的手中聚集，攀升。他开始颤抖，抓在艾伯特手臂上的手指收紧了，最后一下喘息声猛地拔高，他靠在艾伯特身上，腿根抽搐着，几乎支撑不住自己。艾伯特也快到了，他能感觉得到，他体内的阴茎正濒临释放边缘。别射在里面，他听见自己说。但艾伯特扣住他的腰，又一次重重地顶了进去。不，不，他抗议着，想要挣开束缚，却使不上半点力气。他刚经过释放的阴茎还在艾伯特手中，那粗糙温暖的手掌，依旧一下下地碾磨着他最为脆弱的部位，他快疯了，如果不是在这里，他想自己会尖叫出来，但正是这种隐秘的压抑感，带来了双重刺激，剥夺了他仅有的反抗能力，他只得任由艾伯特掌握这最后的时刻。打在他颈间的喘息声愈发沉重，有什么东西滴在了他的肩膀上，是汗水。与此同时，艾伯特填满了他。

 

　　结束了，皮尔斯想。但是，假如有足够的时间的话，他情愿再这么待上一会儿。他不在乎这是否会让自己看上去太“同性恋”，也不在乎对方是个服刑中的犯人。艾伯特在乎他。在同样无情的高墙之外和四壁之内，还有一个人在乎他。艾伯特紧拥着他，一言不发地埋在他的颈间。有纸巾吗？皮尔斯问。艾伯特闷哼一声，没动。皮尔斯抬起手肘，戳了戳他，他才不情愿地有所动作。

 

　　艾伯特退开了，突如其来的空虚感比被侵入时更让皮尔斯觉得怪异。有好一会儿，他只是靠在墙上，既不动，也不思考，只是深呼吸着，感受着当下的每一秒。资料室的门开了又关，又一次被打开时，他一颤抖，以为事情被发现了。但进来的还是艾伯特，带着纸巾。皮尔斯瞪了艾伯特一眼，一把抽过纸巾，草草清理过后，开始穿衣服（弯腰时差点栽到地上去），布料卡在湿热的皮肤上，他恼怒地扯弄着，艾伯特凑近过来，想要帮他，但他推开了艾伯特。理智重又回到了他的脑海里，今天到此为止了，他想。他承受不了更多的亲密了。

 

　　他没把发生在崔西身上的事情告诉艾伯特，他不想同任何人谈这件事。离开监狱后，皮尔斯也没去医院，只给德瑞打了个电话——他不想打，但除德瑞之外，也没第二个人可供他联系了——询问了崔西的情况。德瑞的语气和他预想中的一样，像敌人，电话那头的每个字眼都暗示着整件事是他的过错，是他没看管好崔西（说得好像崔西还是需要时刻被人照看的年纪似的），才导致崔西被那辆由疯子驾驶的车撞得神志不清。皮尔斯强忍住反驳的欲望，在德瑞指责他的过程中保持沉默，最后，再一次地询问了崔西的状况。得知情况没有恶化后，他挂断了电话，发动车子，驶上了回住所的道路。

 

　　他那间又老又旧的老房子，照样空空荡荡，冷冷清清。进门的刹那，皮尔斯再次浮现起喝酒的念头，仿佛像这种夜晚，必定要有酒精陪伴，才显得像样。喝上一杯没什么大不了的，对吧？他本来也没有重犯酒瘾，他一直克制得很好……但所有的酒都早已被他扔出去了，他打开柜子，发现里头空无一物，失望感难以言表。他沮丧地转身离开。十分钟后，他站在浴室里，温水从上方浇下，流淌过他身体上每一个疲惫的角落。他闭着眼睛，想着资料室，想着艾伯特。直到这时，他才真正意识到自己究竟做了什么，他央求一个犯人干他，而后者也真的做了。脑海里有个声音说：你这个低贱的下流货色。他紧抿着嘴唇，觉得耻辱，但一股热流又不受控制地在他的下腹处聚集起来。在身体得以背叛他之前，他关了水，离开了浴室。

 

　　但那股燥热感穷追不舍，他克服了饮酒的欲望，却没法克服它。有一会儿，他想到医院去，在病房外的走廊上过夜。但他不想去，不单单是因为怕碰上德瑞，他只是……不想去。他怕担起责任，他怕在家人们面前流露出过多的关心迹象，他怕他们看穿他的弱点，相比起这种恐惧，他更情愿当个不负责任的混球。这个选项被他否决了，去酒吧的选项，也很快就被否决了，既然自己下定决心不再喝酒，就真的不该再喝酒。最后只剩下一个选项，就是强迫自己睡觉。很显然，不可能睡得着。他又下了床，坐到沙发前看电视。有个台正在播放一部恐怖电影，他看了一会儿，试着找到点恐惧感。但那无趣老套的情节和夸张的化妆反倒令他发笑。他觉得很没意思，又换了几个台后，放弃了，还是决定回到床上睡觉。

 

　　他一躺下，它就又回来了，那股邪恶的，来自深渊的欲望，正试着填满他空虚的内心。他辗转反侧，难以入眠，一边是崔西倒在人行道旁的身影，一边是艾伯特。假如艾伯特不是一个正在服刑中的犯人，他想，他现在会打电话给艾伯特，要艾伯特过来。他们会重复傍晚时做的事，不是在冷冰冰的墙壁边，而是在柔软的床铺上，不必担心有人发现，不必急躁，他会……不，他什么也不会做，有些事只能留在高墙之内。他不能再往下想了。他深吸一口气，强迫自己直挺挺地仰面躺着，然后闭上双眼，深呼吸，再深呼吸，直至走进没有烦扰的睡梦里。


	19. Chapter 19

　　

　　19

　　从睁眼的那一秒开始，一把无形的凿子就抵在了皮尔斯的太阳穴上，一下一下地被锤向他的大脑深处。他于十点一刻走进浴室，在镜中看到一张满是疲态的憔悴脸孔。失眠和晚起带来的晕眩感让他在走向浴缸的途中差点栽倒在地。他寄希望于一场漫长的热水澡，但片刻后，骤然响起的电话铃声又斩钉截铁地切断了他的行动。皮尔斯的第一反应是：电话是德瑞打来的，崔西出事了。他关了水，跌跌撞撞地朝客厅跑。与柜角的撞击在他的膝盖上留下一片淤青。

　　电话的确是德瑞打来的，却同崔西无关。他们的上回通话很不愉快，这回则像是要衔接上回未宣泄完的怒火似的，一上来就是德瑞的一通质问。“你做了什么，啊？你做了什么！”德瑞还在发疯，皮尔斯想，这就是德瑞表达爱的方式，将对妹妹的担忧，尽数发泄到自己的兄弟身上。但德瑞问的不是崔西的事，电话那头沉寂了几秒，又响起话音。“伊尔玛打电话到我的公司来，说房子外有辆车在监视她，她本打算外出，现在却不得不留在屋子里，一步也不敢踏出家门。”

　　“那同我又有什么关系？”皮尔斯不耐烦地开口，嗓音很哑，“说不定只是她神经过敏，不过是辆停在外头的车而已！”

　　“我知道你又惹了什么不该惹的人，这种事不是第一次发生了，从前还有老爹替你擦屁股，但老爹已经死了，我可不会无故揽麻烦上身，更不会让你把我的家人牵扯进去，我们有我们自己的生活要过！你最好在伊尔玛报警之前滚过去看看，无论你惹的是谁，你都得在事情波及到其他人之前把它解决干净！明白了吗，唐尼！”

　　又一次地，不等他为自己做辩解，德瑞就挂断了电话。听筒内只剩下一串空洞的忙音，他原本的计划——虽说也没什么计划——被彻底打乱了。浴室内，未拧紧的水龙头正在滴滴答答地往下淌水。他回到浴室时，嗅到了一股潮湿的霉味。通风窗外，雨正在下。

　　不久后，皮尔斯开着车，行驶在带着些微寒意的秋日急雨中。尖刺般的雨点毫不留情地刮擦过车窗，他花了近四十分钟才抵达德瑞的住所。每回将自己这辆老旧的道奇车驶进这片住宅区时，皮尔斯都觉得自己像个格格不入的污点，每回他都发誓再也没有下一次，却一再地打破自己的誓言。雨幕之中，德瑞住宅前的车道空空荡荡的，没有任何载具的影子。

　　或许事情已经得到解决了，他想，伊尔玛已经报过警了。但他还是下了车，淋着雨跑向德瑞家的正门。德瑞家那条忠心耿耿的狗，又冲着他疯狂地吠叫起来，扰得他心烦意乱。他跑上门廊，掸了掸外套上的雨珠，摁下门铃。伊尔玛那略带机械性的声音几乎是立马地响起在他的耳边。“你在这里做什么？”她通过对讲系统质问他，语调和她那不讲理的丈夫一样咄咄逼人。皮尔斯说，没什么，只是来看看一切是否都好。

　　“有辆黑漆漆的厢型车在外头监视了我整整两小时！有两个戴墨镜的人坐在车里拿望远镜看我，他们压根没打算隐瞒自己的意图！你认为我能好吗？”她一反冷漠的常态，显得有些歇斯底里。她说自己报了警，但那两个人在警察抵达前就离开了。最后，她求他离他们一家子远点。她和德瑞说了一样的话：我们有自己的生活要过。

　　他意识到自己弯下身子，以一种无力反抗的服从姿态说：好。随后又补上一句：打扰了，女士。接着便转身离开，只在门廊上留下一串湿脚印。回到车内后，他才觉得自己方才的表现堪称懦弱。他轻易地接受了针对自己的指控，仿佛事情真的全是因他而起。但他还能怎么对待伊尔玛？他只想尽快离开这里。这回，他暗自发誓，这回是真的，他绝对不会再到这里来了。

　　他回了住所，傍晚时分启程离开，在一家咖啡厅里草草吃了晚饭，开车去监狱。暗蓝的天空投下阴沉的暮色。等抵达停车场后，他才意识到自己什么都没带，实验囚区的夜班无聊到令人发狂，或许该折返回去，买本杂志或是廉价的畅销小说。但最后，他还是两手空空地走了进去，有一会儿觉得自己像个正在准备服刑的犯人，有一会儿又想，说不定当个犯人也不错，就现在的境况而言，墙内和墙外的差别也不大。

　　一踏进实验囚区，一股恐慌感就莫名击中了他。他胃部紧缩，肠子仿佛也绞作了一团，但和方才吃的那顿饭无关，他并未感受到真切的疼痛，只是恐惧所致。恐惧，从四面八方朝皮尔斯涌来，他扫过一张张不怀好意的脸孔，每个人似乎都在密谋些什么。申请调回实验囚区是个巨大的错误，这个消极想法在短时间内控制了他。理智的声音说：无论你干掉多少人，你都不会安全的。

　　只剩艾伯特是唯一可信的对象，但皮尔斯甚至没法往24号囚室看上一眼。因为此时此刻，就连性欲望上的躁动，也给他带来隐隐的恐惧感。在从前，他总是能将墙内墙外的事分隔开，如今却模糊了边界。事情的发展不如他想象中的那样顺利简单，在过去那些麻烦不断的叛逆岁月里，他自以为早就明白了这个道理，但到头来还是落进了它的陷阱里。

　　直至熄灯的那一刻，他才真正松了口气。黑暗就像一块厚重的帆布，猛然盖住了噪音。高亢的话音全在刹那间变成了隐秘的喧嚣。他坐在监视平台上，等着，等着，深呼吸了五至六次后，才站起身来，开始巡逻。他紧握着手电筒，照亮每间紧闭着的囚室，光亮投在玻璃墙上，刺眼地反射回来。起初一切都很顺利，直到他走近卡洛斯·安吉塔的囚室。小墨西哥人正站在洗手台边，手电筒光照出他那双饱含恶意的眼睛。他盯着皮尔斯，那张原本总是往下塌的嘴，慢慢地往上扬起，勾勒出一道丑恶的微笑。刹那间，皮尔斯明白了，原本那些毫无依据的猜测，都在此刻得到了证实。

　　怒气一瞬间地上涌。不计后果的想法在瞬间闪过他的脑海。他想进去，到囚室里去，抓住那个丑恶的家伙，把对方摁进马桶里活活淹死，或是猛击至死。哪种都好。他的妹妹在医院里受苦，凶手却在监狱最宽松的囚区里安然无恙地当老大。他要让这恶魔付出代价，无论采取什么办法。但他残缺的三根手指却始终紧握在手电筒上，颤抖着，久久未做出行动。他在卡洛斯的囚室前站立的短短十几秒内，整个囚区如墓地般死寂。

　　他不敢相信自己最后只是恶狠狠地瞪了卡洛斯一眼，就走开了。迈出的第一步沉重无比，像是穿了一双极重的金属靴。他不能，上帝啊，他不能。他不能就这么冲进去，把卡洛斯揍个半死。这么做的下场就是，他，在拿不出丝毫证据的情况下，也将成为这高墙中的一员。这正中卡洛斯的下怀，而卡洛斯本人，最后总会没事的。

　　德瑞和伊尔玛的指责伴随着每一下步伐，尖利地闯进皮尔斯的脑海里。他们说得没错，事情的源头，归根结底还是他，是他将麻烦引到了他们身上。在这件事上，德瑞帮不了他的忙，其他人也帮不了他的忙，他只得自己解决自己的问题。他得把事情办妥当，他必须重新想出一个可行的计划。

　　手电筒光往前一照，映出一张熟悉的脸孔。皮尔斯脚步一滞，停了下来。面前是24号囚室，艾伯特·莱斯正在门内看着他。和在禁闭区时一样，艾伯特靠在门上，面无表情，一语不发。囚室里的另一个犯人——某个新来的瘦小子，从被子里探出头来，眯着困倦的双眼往外看了看，又缩了回去。难以置信，皮尔斯想，艾伯特竟能和其他人和平相处。他来不及细想艾伯特和那小子之间是否也存在某种关系，手电筒再次晃过艾伯特的脸时，他看到艾伯特微微扬起嘴角，朝他一笑。微笑稍转即逝，下一秒，艾伯特转过身，躺回到自己的床上去了。皮尔斯愣愣地站了一会儿，不确信那是不是真的。在他的印象中，艾伯特从未对任何人笑过。

　　马特奥从休息室回来了，带着两杯热咖啡。味道很糟，一口就足以提神醒脑。皮尔斯眉头紧皱地放下杯子。一切正常？马特奥问。他点点头，说一切正常。马特奥耸耸肩，说几起死亡事件过后，每个人都很紧张。皮尔斯没接话，沉默笼罩着整个囚区。喝下半杯焦糊味浓重的咖啡后，皮尔斯看向马特奥，问：“你结婚了对吧，马特奥？”

　　“没错。”

　　“你爱你妻子吗？”

　　马特奥笑了，“当然，我当然爱她。”

　　“那是种什么感觉？”

　　马特奥朝他投来一个古怪的眼神，随即挪开视线，看向一片昏暗的前方。“我不知道，很难去描述，我也不是擅长描述这种事的人……怎么了？你爱上什么人了？”他笑着偏过头来，猛拍了一下皮尔斯的肩膀，“我以为你对这种事很有经验。”

　　皮尔斯闷哼一声，摇摇头。“我不知道，”他说。

　　马特奥轻笑几声，嘀咕了几句什么。可能是真的误认为他爱上了什么人，接下来的时间里，马特奥开始有一句地没一句给他传授起经营婚姻的办法来。或许马特奥说得很有用，皮尔斯却心不在焉。他始终看着远方某个漆黑的角落，心底暗潮涌动。

　　


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

　　卡洛斯·安吉塔被转走的那个下午，皮尔斯去了一趟医院。在崔西的病房外，他久久地站着，踌躇着是否该进去。病房内有说话声，可能是崔西的朋友，间或夹杂着崔西的话音和笑声。他在灯光惨白的走廊上，花了几分钟时间来思考后果，最后还是决定直接离开。他本就不是来同崔西聊天的，只想确认一切都好，他已经得到了自己想要的答案，没必要进一步地去探寻了。他离开了，走进下行的电梯。与此同时，卡洛斯·安吉塔戴着手铐和脚镣，被押送上了囚车。他迈出医院建筑，走进秋日的绵绵细雨中时，并不知道玻璃筑成的小王国里发生了怎样的变动。

 

　　他将这天剩下的时间花在昏睡上。事实上，很难睡着，所以不得不借助半颗安眠药。效果很好，他睡过了一整个黄昏和半个夜晚，于将近四点时醒来。在这个时间段，世界呈现出了它最为忧郁的一面，曙光降临之前，一切都静得可怕，仿佛地球上的所有居民都在一夜之内全死光了。独自一人在室内，也没有什么娱乐活动可言，皮尔斯尝试再次入睡。但和之前的许多个夜晚一样，药物一旦失去效果，纷乱的思绪就重又趁虚而入。从烦人的家庭问题到卡洛斯·安吉塔，到少年时的一些回忆，又绕回到家庭问题上，可最后总是变成艾伯特·莱斯。在昏暗寂静的房间里，皮尔斯想着他。他在他尚未完全清醒的脑海里，慢慢融化成一种倦怠的情欲。

 

　　他最后还是无法自控地把手探进了自己的睡裤里。欲望已经被唤醒了，他握住自己坚硬的阴茎，缓慢地抚慰自己。凌晨时分，空气里带着些微寒意，他昏昏沉沉地躺在温暖的床上，双腿缠着被单，觉得很舒服。迷迷糊糊之间，甚至幻想出还有第二个人在场。不是别人，正是艾伯特。或许艾伯特还在睡觉，或许艾伯特已经醒了，正在看他。后一种想法又让一阵燥热流窜过他的下腹。

 

　　有那么一会儿，他也是觉得羞耻的，但他不知道究竟是同性恋式的幻想令自己羞耻，还是作为狱警和犯人发生关系的行为令自己羞耻。或者两者兼有，但他不打算就此停止。他想，整件事就像青春期时发现色情杂志的乐趣一样，他既没有想将它公之于众的想法，也没有放弃它的必要。在令人昏昏欲睡的盛夏午后，在与家人只有一墙之隔的小空间里借助色情杂志偷偷给自己来上一发，和此时此刻想着艾伯特进行自我慰藉，在本质上没有任何区别，都是些羞于启齿的秘密，区别只在于被发现后要付出的代价。但除了他自己以外，没人知道他在手淫时心里幻想的是谁。

 

　　但仅仅幻想艾伯特在看着他还不够。片刻后，皮尔斯意识到自己不知何时屈起了双腿，右手的手指正不安分地往身体后方的那个入口探去。柔软的指腹覆上入口处的褶皱的那一刻，他面红耳赤，下意识地想要停下。但受过伤的右手在这一刻仿佛脱离了意识的控制，它没试着侵入，只是或轻或重地在入口处打着转，带来一阵阵令他双腿发软的麻痒感。他朝后仰去，伴随着眩晕感，在自己手中射了精。随后摊着自己潮湿的手，闭着眼睛，喘着气，许久未动。尽管欲望已经得到了释放，他还是觉得空虚，他深知这和射不射精，或是有没有被侵入没有关系，他渴望的不是单纯的性快感——或许一开始是，但到了现在，理由已经变得复杂了。

 

　　次日早晨前往监狱的途中，一股莫名的焦虑感伴着皮尔斯走完全程，在他其后踏入实验囚区的一刻得到了证实。很奇怪，在得知小墨西哥人已经转监的刹那，他的第一感受是释然。他原以为会是愤怒，但最初的那几秒里，他为自己不必再面对那双恶毒的眼睛，不必再想方设法进行复仇而释然，然后才是姗姗来迟的愤怒，像是有一辆卡死了油门的车，猛地将他撞得粉身碎骨。安吉塔，这个狡诈的矮子，以一种谁也没想到的方法宣告了自己的胜利。可在此之前，没有任何征兆，他从没见到过什么安吉塔的转监申请，也从没从其他人口中得到过半点相关消息，他想冲进桑德尔·莱斯的办公室，扯着对方那总是梳得一丝不苟的头发，逼问出究竟发生了什么。但他不能，两根不存在的手指提醒着他自己的身份。他没法像从前那样想干什么就干什么了，一切都在走下坡路，安吉塔的离开，是促使他往下摔落的一记重击。

 

　　受到打击的不止他一个，这一天内，整个囚区都隐隐弥漫着混乱的气息，所有人都在谈论安吉塔的突然缺席。拉丁帮，尽管很快就有了新的领头者，却显然不像安吉塔那样有说服力。小骚乱不断，不禁让皮尔斯担心起暴动的可能性。两个新来的狱警显然很兴奋，蠢蠢欲动，迫不及待地想证明自己的能力。他们的这副样子，不由得让皮尔斯想起刚进入实验囚区工作时的自己。他询问自己，假如再一次发生暴动，他会怎么做？尽管卡洛斯·安吉塔已经不在了，他还是决定在第一时间离开囚区，远远地避开无尽的折磨，无论他人怎样看待。

 

　　但事情一如既往地没按他设想中的发展，小骚乱一次次地被平息下去，最后都没了下文。下午四点三十分，他准时地来到图书室，催促剩下的犯人离开。等到室内只剩下他和艾伯特两人的时候，他迅速地锁了门，把艾伯特推进资料室里，又将对方抵在门板上，重重地吻了上去。艾伯特推开他，像是打算说点什么，可能是卡洛斯·安吉塔的事，但他夺去了艾伯特说话的机会，又一次地将对方拖进一个粗鲁的吻里。后来回想起来，这是他犯的第二个错误：拒绝谈论卡洛斯·安吉塔。但在那时候，这是自然的，他不想谈卡洛斯·安吉塔，他不想谈任何事，他只想实现自己在凌晨时分的幻想。

 

　　他很快就得到了自己想要的一切：艾伯特粗壮有力的臂膀，艾伯特赤裸发热的身躯，艾伯特打在他皮肤上的滚烫吐息，以及艾伯特埋在他屁股里的阴茎。他靠在一张堆满了杂物的桌子上，后背抵着那些书籍坚硬的边边角角，双腿大张着，缠在艾伯特的腰间，承受着令他头脑发昏的撞击。在很长一段时间内，他能感觉到的依然只有不轻不重的疼痛，但他依旧情欲高涨，在他内心深处，那片巨大的空白被填满了。他闭上眼睛，放任自己去享受这一切，然后，第一次地，疼痛变成了快感。

 

　　一声响亮的呻吟填充了整间资料室，他自己的。下一秒，艾伯特的手立马伸了过来，结结实实地捂住了他的嘴。皮尔斯倏地睁大了眼睛，呼吸上的困难使得下身传来的快感更为强烈了。他难以自控地颤抖起来，一下，两下，快感像电流般蹿过他身体的每个角落。他低低地呜咽着，近乎求饶地看向艾伯特。但艾伯特低着头，只顾着继续这一让他几近崩溃的动作。他抓住艾伯特的手臂，无力地扯动了两下，捂在他嘴上的手终于松开了。但他还来不及喘口气，就被一下更重更深的插入夺去了呼吸。窒息的快感火星般地在他眼前爆裂开，伴随着一声啜泣，他迎来了强烈的高潮。

 

　　过后，他们靠在一块儿，等着急促的呼吸渐趋平稳。皮尔斯抬起手，抹了一把湿漉漉的脸颊，或许是汗，或许是泪水，假如是后者，也算不上奇怪，他觉得自己快发疯了，但就这一刻而言，周围的一切都是沉静的，在这间秘密的资料室里，他不必去考虑其他事。艾伯特靠在他的肩头，他摸了摸艾伯特的头发，很短，却很柔软。他顺从的样子令皮尔斯觉得很满足，但也难免又一次地把皮尔斯拖进疑问里。为什么？皮尔斯不知道，或许比起问他，更应该问自己。

 

　　“艾伯特，”短暂的沉默过后，皮尔斯开口了，“你不在意吗？”

 

　　艾伯特没抬头，带着疑问哼哼了一声。

 

　　“你不介意我是个狱警？”

 

　　没有回应，艾伯特只是在他颈间蹭了蹭，然后更紧地拥住了他。皮尔斯叹了声气，把下巴搁在艾伯特的头顶上，窃取着最后一点弥足珍贵的时间。说不定这样也不错，他想，放弃那无用的，可笑的复仇打算，就这么苟且偷生下去。或许这样的生活也不会长久，但在这世间，本就没有什么事物是真正长久的。

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

21

 

　　放弃不是件易事，遗忘则更难。唐纳德·皮尔斯能记起无数如今不值一提，当时却伤他至深的事，自然也无法轻易地忘记卡洛斯·安吉塔。和快乐不同，于人而言，痛苦总是在记忆中留存得更久，就像难愈的伤疤，在未消退的日子里，只得视而不见，或试着掩盖它。从前，能帮着他自我催眠的是酒精和药物，现在是艾伯特。他利用着一切可利用的时间，和艾伯特在图书室后头的那个小房间里鬼混。

 

　　围绕着他们的并不总是性，有时只是一支烟，或是一小块巧克力，就像还在禁闭区时那样。艾伯特喜欢巧克力，他抓着巧克力棒的样子就像个孩子。过后的吻总是很甜腻，有时能残留上很久，导致皮尔斯回到囚区后，依然久久地沉浸在那一小会儿的亲密之中，因卡洛斯的缺席而产生的苦涩感，也由此减轻了少许。事实上，一切都在好转，崔西不久后就能出院了，并未留下太严重的后遗症；德瑞也没再就被监视一事找过他；囚区内没有新事发生；他本人，也试着让伤口愈合。他依旧习惯给右手缠上绷带后再出门，但把手藏在口袋里的次数也不像从前那样多了。

 

　　入秋后，天气开始转冷，往返监狱的路途两旁，树木开始落叶。一块被搁置已久的空地上也终于出现了施工队的身影。住处斜对面的那座空屋里搬进了新邻居，是一个四口之家，看上去融洽快乐。和皮尔斯记忆中的那些善良亲切的好邻居一样，搬进来的第一夜，他们就“挨家挨户”地打招呼，送礼物。礼物是他们自己烤的饼干。但这一带实在是没什么住户，所以，最后被送到皮尔斯手中的，是一大袋数量多到令人乍舌的饼干。第二天在监狱里，在艾伯特咬着他偷带进来的饼干时，他对艾伯特说了这件事。艾伯特安静地听着，没什么反应。直到皮尔斯顺水推舟地提起比尔·莱斯。“你想谈谈你父亲吗？”皮尔斯问。那日在林间棚屋里见到的景象又闪过他的脑海。艾伯特没有提交过参加葬礼的申请。

 

　　艾伯特沉默不语地吃着饼干，许久后才含混不清地嘟哝了一声“他对我不好”，随后低垂下头，无声地暗示出回避。皮尔斯没追问，尽管他很想知道，想知道艾伯特是什么样的人，想知道拳击俱乐部附近的那间酒吧里到底发生过什么。仅凭想象，他很难构建出一个可信的故事，毕竟，就他现在的了解程度来说，艾伯特不像是会去那种地方的人。

 

　　但关于老比尔的话题就到此为止，不再继续。在他们两人之间，皮尔斯才是那个多话的，他靠在资料室的桌子旁，同艾伯特说了“叛逆歌曲大礼包”的事。“那是场纯粹的灾难，”他边笑边说，“每个人的表情都骇人得活像是见了鬼，伊尔玛手忙脚乱地去关唱片机，德瑞气急败坏地朝我扑来，却在途中绊倒了，和蛋糕一同摔到了地上。”

 

　　艾伯特笑了一下。笑容依旧只维持了一瞬，但对皮尔斯而言已然足够。他在墙上摁灭烟头，一松手，一边慢吞吞地靠近艾伯特，一边继续说。“德瑞完全丧失了理智，从那滩……里爬起来，决意要和我打一架，我可以走的，但是……”他紧贴上艾伯特的身躯，左手灵活地探进艾伯特的衣服，手指沿着艾伯特的后背游弋，“我喜欢混乱。”

 

　　艾伯特低头看着他，呼吸声逐渐变得沉重。

 

　　“他的鞋底沾满了奶油，以至于他一碰到我，又滑倒了，这回，我也摔进了那滩东西里，我们就在那滩甜腻滑溜的玩意里打架，没人赶上来阻止我们，因为我们身上全是糖霜和奶油，有意思的是，孩子们都看得很愉快，他们在发笑，他们也喜欢混乱。”

 

　　他慢吞吞地脱下艾伯特的上衣，扔到一旁，手指随后在艾伯特的胸膛和紧绷着的下腹处游弋，迟迟不进行下一步行动。艾伯特没抗议，只是喘息愈发滚烫。“尽管我们都拼尽全力地攻击对方，却没怎么伤到对方，奶油蛋糕搞得我们的拳头软乎乎的，最后，父亲下楼了，”皮尔斯顿了顿，艾伯特低下头，像往常那样埋进他的颈间，一种给人以安全感的亲密姿态，艾伯特的最爱。

 

　　“他一出现，我就知道整场闹剧到此为止了，那么些年的拉锯战过后，我已经没有精力在他面前表态了，所以，争斗戛然中止，我扔下德瑞走了，我父亲尽管没有目睹整件事，却立马就猜中了事情一定因我而起，他咒骂我，仿佛我是个陌生人，是个本不该出现的不速之客，”他定定地看着前方，左手又在艾伯特的腰间摩挲了一会儿，最后停了下来，拥住了艾伯特。耳边传来一下轻声的闷哼，皮尔斯闭上眼睛，一瞬间地觉得鼻头发酸。

 

　　记忆回溯到那个漫长的夜晚。那回，他没开车，只得一身狼狈地步行离开。但他不记得路上发生的事了，一定满是惊奇或嫌恶的目光，但那时的他并不在乎，事后也回想不起来，占据着他心神的，是别的事。“我一直和我父亲作对，”他不知道自己究竟是不是在对艾伯特说这话，“我恨他，我从未从他那里得到过我想要的，和他在一起的每分每秒都是种折磨，但是，艾尔，我知道究其原因不是因为我憎恨他，而是因为我对他心存愧疚。”

 

　　他说了，在刻意蒙蔽了自己这么多年后，他终究还是敞开了心扉，但对象不是父亲本人，而是一个对他而言还有诸多陌生之处的犯人。因为他那保守又自傲的父亲，如今已在六尺之下长眠了。他想起自己曾无数次告诉老家伙，你不是个合格的父亲。但在内心深处，他知道，自己也从来不是父亲想要的那种孩子。刚搬到他斜对面的那四口之家，那种务实和睦的家庭，才是父亲真正想要的。以同样的方式，父母培养出了德瑞和崔西，只有他，叛逆的唐尼，像是在出生的刹那招惹了某个虚空中的魔鬼，他是局外人，是多余的。这是他的原罪，他本可以找到办法赎罪，但如今一切都已于事无补。

 

　　环在他腰间的手收紧了些，他哽咽了一声，但眼泪只是在眼眶里打转，久久没有落下。沉默片刻后，他松了手，转而去扯艾伯特的裤子。一种强烈的想要宣泄的欲望刹那间占据了他的心神，在艾伯特得以做出反应之前，他跪了下来，脱下艾伯特宽松的裤子，凑近了过去，开始尝试给艾伯特口交。除了阿尔贝托对他的那次强迫行为以外，他从未尝试过这个。幸运的是，阿尔贝托给他留下的阴影，已经退到他看不见的地方去了。他大张着嘴，小心翼翼地把艾伯特的阴茎容纳到口中。从上方传来一声沉闷的低吟，一只手探了下来，轻轻地抓住了他的头发。

 

　　他做得很笨拙，汹涌的情潮却让他愈发大胆。他环住艾伯特的大腿，让艾伯特的阴茎深深地顶进自己的口腔内部。这一点也不舒服，却没叫他觉得恶心。鸡巴系统是怎么说的来着？嘴就是嘴，男人的嘴，女人的嘴，都是一样的。但是，他妈的，鸡巴是不一样的。他会对着阿尔贝托的鸡巴狠狠咬下去，但艾伯特，艾伯特不同，他心甘情愿地吸艾伯特的鸡巴。

 

　　他粗鲁生涩的行为很快就得到了反馈，艾伯特的喘息声愈发沉重，抓着他头发的那只手也愈发用力。他下意识地想要后退，但艾伯特摁住他的脑袋，又一次地把阴茎顶到他的口腔深处。生理上的排斥感不受控制地袭来，皮尔斯眉头紧皱着咳嗽了一声，泪水再一次地充盈了眼眶。精液在他温热潮湿的口腔内漫开，他难受得满脸通红。终于，在他因窒息而失态之前，艾伯特退了出去。新鲜空气回来了，他大口喘着气，擦了擦眼睛，又嫌恶地把嘴里的东西吐到地上。艾伯特伸出手，把他拉了起来。他本来颇为不满，在见到艾伯特示弱的眼神之后，又心软了。“坏小子，”他压低声音，笑了一声，然后凑上前去，用力地吻了艾伯特。

 

　　没多少时间了，他意识到。在艾伯特朝他的裤子伸手的刹那，他推开了艾伯特。后者困惑地看着他。“该回去了，”他说。艾伯特看上去有点失望，但没办法，而且，他们有的是时间。他冲艾伯特笑了笑，弯腰捡起之前给扔在地上的衣服，递回到艾伯特手上。艾伯特不情愿地接过。皮尔斯走到一旁开门，门开的瞬间，他又一次地恐惧外头会有人。但没有，一切照常。他回过头，看向艾伯特。艾伯特扯着衣服走到他身边。他们迈步回囚区的时候，艾伯特又开口说话了。

 

　　“我没见过我妈妈，她只留下一张照片。”

 

　　他又低又闷的声音响起在皮尔斯耳边，听上去有点不真实，因为他从没有一口气说过这么长的句子。但这句过后，又没了下一句，标准的艾伯特风格：只说一点。但有这一句就够了，皮尔斯知道，正如自己对艾伯特诉说一切一样，慢慢地，艾伯特也在朝他敞开心扉。


	22. Chapter 22

22

 

　　断断续续地，艾伯特向他透露了更多他所好奇的事。简短的语句拼凑成一个破碎的故事，还不完整，但和皮尔斯想象中的相差无几。在镇上的捕蟹湖旁，艾伯特度过了自己的童年和大部分青少年时光，记忆中从未有过母亲的身影。父亲比尔·莱斯曾是名卡车司机，但后来大多数时候都在镇上游荡，有什么干什么，手气好的时候能在牌局里赢上两把，但多数钱都给花在了他自个儿的享乐上。艾伯特在孤独中长大，年龄还小时，他偶尔会好奇地到附近的湖边营地里去。占据那里的有时是进行户外活动的学生，有时是和他年龄相仿的夏令营成员，有时是结伴出游的年轻男女们。有一回，有个大他几岁的男孩笑称他是恐怖电影中的“杰森·沃赫斯*”，由此引发了一轮哄笑。尽管他不理解其意，却也明白他们是在拿他取乐。此后，他去宿营地的次数也少了，随着年龄的增长，也慢慢丧失了接近那些人的兴趣。尽管他在学校里也从来没有什么朋友。

 

　　艾伯特没提多少和老比尔有关的事，但皮尔斯能大致猜测出来。世上有些事就是如此相像。皮尔斯和老比尔从未谋面，尽管将他和混蛋划上等号，皮尔斯却并不憎恶他。同情占多数，因为那间留存在皮尔斯脑海中的堆满空酒瓶的棚屋，怎么也没法和“快乐”一词联系到一块。总之，不管比尔干了什么，某天，艾伯特终于鼓足勇气离开了他。故事在这里戛然中止，因为艾伯特提到了桑德尔·莱斯。他说，他在他叔叔那儿住了一段时间。

 

　　“停下，停下，”皮尔斯气喘吁吁地说，艾伯特没了声，也停下了动作，愣愣地看着他，“我不想在这时候想起自己的上司。”皮尔斯解释道。他屈起膝盖，原本垂在两侧的腿勾上艾伯特的腰，埋在他屁股里的阴茎随之深入了些。他喘息着，小腿又一次地朝内使力。艾伯特脸上出现了片刻的失神，然后，视线再度聚焦在了皮尔斯身上，他低下头，胡茬刮蹭过皮尔斯的脸颊，最后停留在皮尔斯汗湿的颈侧。谈话到底为止了，皮尔斯明白。他不在乎，是时候做了。

 

　　在这件事上，他们二人已达成了一定的默契，但身份和地点带来的刺激感却始终不减。皮尔斯已经接受了自己（暂时）成了个同性恋的事实，但每回艾伯特集中精力干他的时候，他都觉得像是第一次，总是大腿紧绷，颤抖不已，被难以自控的羞耻感搞得面红耳赤。但有些事也悄无声息地发生着变化，如痛感。痛感消失得如此之快，令他心慌。他“异性恋”的那一面有时会不请自来地钻出来，痛斥他成了个恬不知耻的贱货，但只让他的肉体快感得到成倍的增长。他搂住艾伯特的脖子，让呻吟声湮灭在艾伯特的肩头。快感源源不绝地在他身体内部漫开。

 

　　和往常一样，他们尽量速战速决。但这回结束后，艾伯特抓着皮尔斯，久久不肯松手。艾伯特有力的臂膀和身下的桌子成了临时的囚笼，皮尔斯推搡着他，提醒他时间紧迫，但他低垂着头，含混不清地说他还想再来一次。他从未提出过这样的要求，即使有，也不是说出来的，而且，往往最后都会选择屈服，这回却没有让步的意思。愣神几秒后，换做皮尔斯屈服了，他不得不承认，艾伯特的这个请求，也顺应了他内心的一部分欲望。于是他说好，但艾伯特得先让开，他得为他们的缺席编造一个可行的借口。

 

　　他拿桑德尔·莱斯做了挡箭牌。既然桑德尔·莱斯和艾伯特之间有血缘关系，那偶尔找艾伯特谈话也没什么奇怪的。对讲机那头很快便传来了应答声。皮尔斯掐断通话，暂时松了口气。只要桑德尔·莱斯别突发奇想地拜访实验囚区，事情就不会被揭穿。但可能性不大，莱斯很少踏足囚区内部，除非有要紧事。他为他们争取到了足够的时间。

 

　　他一转过身，艾伯特就急不可耐地把他往墙上推。后背贴上冰冷墙面的一瞬间，皮尔斯战栗了一下，但寒意很快就在艾伯特压上来之后烟消云散。他意识到自己又硬了，也意识到艾伯特有点奇怪。艾伯特推着他的肩膀，要他转过身去，动作中带着少见的焦躁不安。“放松点，”皮尔斯扭过头看着他，“我们还有点时间。”他握住艾伯特搭在他腰间的手，轻捏了一下艾伯特粗糙的手心。犯人的呼吸落在他的皮肤上，又重又热。

 

　　艾伯特放缓了速度，总算恢复到了皮尔斯所习惯的常态。但有些事又有着显著的不同，比如艾伯特的手。或许是出于羞怯，还是别的原因，不善言辞的大个子在动作上总是很保守。但这一回，艾伯特的手大胆地抚摸过他的身体，不带任何技巧性，但足以让皮尔斯再度腿软。他覆上艾伯特的手，感受着坚硬的骨节和上头凸起的青筋。手掌摩擦过的地方都像是在冒火。在重来的情欲中，艾伯特再次插入他。几分钟前才结束的第一场性爱让一切都变得很顺畅，皮尔斯闭着眼睛，低声呻吟着，抬高腰部去迎合艾伯特。艾伯特的手重重地抚过他汗津津的下腹部，再度带来一阵难耐的颤抖。

 

　　虽说他们拥有足够的时间，但皮尔斯知道自己坚持不了多久。他没法在艾伯特面前逞强，在这间秘密的资料室内，他屡屡回到少年时代，在初尝禁果的刺激感下，高潮总是来得很快，如今也一样。他不知道这种“新鲜感”是否会在未来的某个时刻消失，但至少现在，它还把他操控得死死的。射精的那一刻，他弓起背，额头抵在墙壁上，重重地喘息。艾伯特还在干他，每一下都碾磨过他最为敏感的部位，热潮涌向他的脸颊，他闷哼着，有一会儿觉得自己仿佛在做梦。

 

　　“梦”的末尾，艾伯特又一次地把精液留在了他的体内。皮尔斯咒骂了一声。这体验并不好，他能感觉到自己的腿间黏糊糊的，充斥着汗液和精液，狭窄空间的空气里也充满了这种气味，性的气味。他沉重地喘着气，等着体内的那股热潮退去。艾伯特的阴茎依旧深深地埋在他的身体里，他想，事情进行到这个地步，他们应该开始厌烦起彼此了。但没有，那股高潮过后的短暂厌世感并未出现，艾伯特从后方搂住他，感觉居然他妈的还不错。

 

　　平静的情绪在艾伯特握住皮尔斯的右手时产生了微妙的变化。艾伯特的手覆上他残缺的右手，他随之颤动了一下，下意识地想要把手缩回去。但握着他的那只手没有任何攻击性，起初只是用指尖轻轻掠过他的手指，然后握住了还缠裹着绷带的手掌。那日被铐在囚区入口处的记忆重现在皮尔斯的脑海中，他们开枪时，他闭着眼睛，因为他误认为他们要打他的脑袋。疼痛不是第一时间袭来的，等他睁开眼睛，看到自己血肉模糊的右手时，它才姗姗来迟。几个月前的某个下午，他们把子弹打进了他的手掌里，几个月后的这个下午，艾伯特握住他可怕的右手，亲吻了它。

 

　　皮尔斯不知道艾伯特这么做用意何在，但他，他本人，在吻落下来的刹那屏住了呼吸。有种始终潜藏在他心底的隐秘情感，试探性地浮出了水面。他呻吟了一声，扭过头看艾伯特。艾伯特正注视着他，他的手在艾伯特的手中，停留在艾伯特的唇边。艾伯特微微低下头，又吻了吻他的手指，然后，傻里傻气地说了一句“我喜欢你”，声音很低，孱弱得几近蚊鸣。皮尔斯被逗笑了，假如他们知道那个到处打架惹事的大块头，那个在拳击台上挥洒汗水的野兽，那个拒绝和他人进行任何交流的“哑巴”，在私底下像个害羞的小男孩（他脸红了吗？皮尔斯看不清，他猜答案是肯定），会做何感想？他想自己永远也没法知道答案，除了他以外，没有第二个人见过艾伯特的这副模样。

 

　　他转过身，后背抵到墙上——少许精液淌下他的腿根。他拉过艾伯特，给了对方一个湿漉漉的深吻。最后，他将二人的额头抵到一块儿，凝视着艾伯特的双眼，说：“咱们还有很多时间，不是吗？”

 

　　他想，这话或许是真假参半，他们不能总是保持这样的关系，但没错，的确还有很多时间，可以让他慢慢想清楚，慢慢做决定。艾伯特也看着他，从喉头挤出一声简短的应答。他捧住艾伯特的脸，又一次地吻了他。

 

　　次日，艾伯特·莱斯向狱警提出申请，要求和桑德尔·莱斯谈话。在桑德尔·莱斯那间压抑单调的办公室内，他进行了认罪，承认了自己杀害两名狱友的罪行。

 

　　他被调往霍戈监狱。

 

TBC

 

 

*杰森·沃赫斯。是的，就是十三号星期五系列的那个曲棍球面具杀人狂杰森。


	23. Chapter 23

23

 

　　皮尔斯从超市出来时刚过十点，外头下着小雨。他低着头，把装着鲈鱼块的纸袋紧夹在怀中。少许腥味在他的鼻腔下打着转。他沿着步行道快步行走。雨有变大的趋势，所幸不久后，他就抵达了崔西的公寓。这是崔西出院以来，皮尔斯第一次去探望她。

 

　　她在电话里坚持要请他尝尝自己的手艺，这让皮尔斯有点不习惯，走进电梯时，他还想起自己忘了买她叮嘱他带的西兰花。他想折返回去，但电梯已经开始上行了，门再度给打开时，崔西就站在外头，站在过道的窗边，将大半个身子探出窗外，正在抽烟，纸袋的窸窣声惊扰了她。她回过头来，看见是自己的哥哥，便一笑。皮尔斯说自己忘了带西兰花，她掐灭烟头，说没关系。窗外的雨势果然更烈了，皮尔斯想，现在就算她说不行，他也不想再折返回去了，雨天总是让人心烦意乱。

 

　　崔西看上去恢复得不错，除了腿上留了道疤以外，一切如常。但有一道疤就足够了，皮尔斯比谁都明白这点，把右手藏到口袋里，他也可以假装什么都没发生过。遗憾的是他不能，疤就在那儿，是永久伤疤，唯一帮得上忙的就是别提起它。所以起初，两人都对自己的境遇闭口不谈。崔西拿着他带的鱼走进厨房，开始准备午餐，皮尔斯则坐在客厅里看电视，觉得有些拘谨，除了进过一次洗手间以外，哪儿都没去。

 

　　电视里播放着一部他怎么也看不进去的喜剧，两个演员分据在屏幕的两端，正在自作聪明地进行辩论。他不想看新闻台，总觉得会冷不丁地冒出什么令他不舒服的消息，不是谋杀，就是审判。喜剧过半，厨房里传出油煎的滋滋声和煎肉的香味，皮尔斯想进厨房，却又觉得自己帮不上什么忙，他对烹饪一无所知，顶多只能帮着倒倒垃圾。窗台上摆着一张相片，他看了一眼，就挪开了视线。里面是崔西和她那个纠缠不休的“前男友”的合影。他们重归于好了。

 

　　他又呆坐了许久，厨房里才总算传来呼喊声。无事可做的煎熬到此为止了，他关了电视，走进厨房。崔西坐在餐桌的一端，一脸骄傲地看着他，他不得不承认她有一手漂亮的厨艺，尽管在他的印象中，她从未对厨房工作表现出过什么兴趣。但没什么奇怪的，他和家人们分离得太久了，他们对彼此的私人生活所知甚少，而将他们联系到一起的，又往往是坏事。

 

　　他很快就意识到吃饭也是一件“坏事”，他们不能就这么保持沉默，闷头进食，总得说点什么才像样。于是，他问了妹妹的近况，口吻听起来像是在询问陌生人。崔西的回答也差不多，保守礼貌。过后又是令人难熬的沉默，让皮尔斯后悔起自己赴约的决定来。他不必非得来，和崔西在一起的每分每秒，都提醒着他，她的遭遇和他有关。假如他没惹恼卡洛斯·安吉塔，他的妹妹就不必遭遇飞来横祸。想到这里，小墨西哥人阴险的双眼又钻进他的思绪里。他忘不掉他，上个月末发生的那件事，让他之前为遗忘所做的努力，全都白费了。

 

　　“夜班？”崔西突然问。他回过神来，视线从浇着酱汁的鱼块上离开，对上崔西问询的视线。他摇了摇头，又低垂下视线。

 

　　“我辞职了，”他说。

 

　　她显然很惊讶，难掩语气中的诧异之情，“怎么回事？”她问。他又看了她一眼，知道她迫切地想要得到答案，但他不知从何说起，有些事他没法说出口。他顿了顿，说自己只是累了。

 

　　她表示理解。“我赞成你的做法，事实上，在发生上回那件事时，你就该离开了，换做是我，我不会再回任何能勾起我痛苦回忆的地方，”她看向他，自嘲似的笑了一下，“我再也没回过那家餐厅，虽然我有时很想念他们的薄煎饼。”

 

　　她又问起他之后的打算，他提起了那笔赔偿金，他还没想好怎么用它，但它理应能帮他开启一段新生活。崔西没说什么，只是应和。最后，话题绕回到发生在餐厅前的那场车祸，她说警方调查依旧没有结果，他们认为开车的是个疯子，只是随机挑了个路人下手。听到调查毫无进展，反倒令皮尔斯松了口气。他为自己的这点想法感到羞耻，但一旦事实浮出水面，他就会被牵扯进去，德瑞针对他的指控将会成真，崔西会憎恨他，一切都将重演，他好不容易和家人们建立起的脆弱纽带，又将被强行扯断。

 

　　她说她不觉得愤怒，因为她甚至没有可以憎恨的对象。“生活重回正轨了，”她最后说，“我能感觉到一切都在变好，无论是你还是我，唐尼。”他走出电梯，离开公寓，回到阴雨绵绵的街道上时，依旧想着她说的这句话。或许对她来说，有些事可以被时间冲淡，生活也的确开始重回正轨。但在他这里，事情还远远没有结束。

 

　　他想起自己和艾伯特的最后一次见面，那是在上个月的最后一天，他和另外两名狱警押着艾伯特离开实验囚区。有其他人在场，他没法表露出过多的情绪，只得强迫自己保持常态，假装一切正常。走在前方的犯人也始终没有回头。连接在脚镣上的沉重链条拖在地上，拖慢了速度，让整段路途变得异常漫长。无人开口说话，沉默令皮尔斯胡思乱想。他明白艾伯特所做的一切，都是为了履行那个已被他废除的诺言。艾伯特即将前往霍戈，小墨西哥人就在霍戈。错误已经铸成，只剩悔恨的苦楚延续至今。

 

　　他可以忘掉这一切，从头开始。在他的“原计划”里，事情就是应该这样发展的，没有什么比跟一个犯人陷入感情纠纷更糟糕的事了。但最初的几天，他想着艾伯特，半个多月后的晚上，他依旧想着艾伯特，离开崔西的公寓后，徘徊在他脑海里的，还是艾伯特。最后一天，他们之间没有任何对话，自然也没有哪怕一秒的独处时间。他和另外两个狱警无言地履行着职责，把艾伯特送上车。关上车门的前一刻，艾尔回头看了他最后一眼。没有微笑，也没有多作停留，因为所有人的视线都聚在艾伯特·莱斯身上。桑德尔·莱斯站在不远处，眉头紧皱地看着自己的侄子离开。他则跟着其他人回到监狱内，对人们来说，只不过是又一次平常无奇的例行任务。

 

　　他又在监狱里多待了一段日子，一周后还是申请了辞职。桑德尔·莱斯八成是早就想甩掉他这个烫手山芋，加上艾伯特这件事让莱斯心烦意乱的缘故，不久后，皮尔斯就正式告别了他那玻璃筑成的小王国，将曾经的坚实堡垒给远抛在了身后。正如崔西所说的那样，他早该在暴动过后的那会儿就远远离开这个地方，但他那时一心想着复仇，且无处可去。今日他依然无处可去，这里却没有什么值得他留恋的事物了。

 

　　他走出地铁站，在薄雾急雨中步行回家。深秋时节的丝丝寒意渗进他的薄外套里，他缩着脖子快步行走。经过那四口之家的屋子时，皮尔斯放缓了脚步。无人在家，屋子再次变得死气沉沉，成了他记忆中的模样。他看了一会儿黑漆漆的窗户，继续前行，直至踏上自己住处门前的台阶。他摸索出钥匙，开了锁。推开门的刹那，难以言表的落寞感扑面而来。室内冷冷清清，一片昏暗，他所熟悉的陈设成了一个个黑影，盘踞在阴影之中，像是能将他吞吃入腹。但是，说到底，这和从前没什么两样，门后迎接他的永远是这番场景，但是，近几天，每每回到这里，他都想掉头离开。

 

　　但最后，他还是往前迈出一步，关了门。无论如何，在这世间，这里是唯一能称得上家的地方。


	24. Chapter 24

24

 

　　驾车前往捕蟹湖的路途像场昏昏沉沉的梦，从天色到道路两旁的景象，一切都像是由墨水构筑而成。皮尔斯还记得自己上回来这里时看见过的废屋，现在依旧扎在枯枝败叶之中，显得更为破落，屋旁简易的自制风车在寒风中摇摇欲坠。他直视着前方，直到视野再度变得开阔，才觉得糅合在空气里的那股压抑气息少了些。不久后，小镇街道就映入了眼帘，上回为他指过路的老头依旧坐在鸡舍前，像是认出了他的车，视线一直追随到他驶远。皮尔斯心头一紧，很快地又想，没什么大不了的，那老头总不会跟上来。

 

　　他依照记忆驶上通往宿营地的路及其后的岔路，很快地，那曾几番光临他梦境的建筑就出现在了光秃秃的枝杈之间。在屋前的空地上，他下了车，随即被冰冷的风刺激得几近窒息。乡下湖边可比城里冷多了。皮尔斯低下头，双手塞进口袋里，朝着身前的屋子迈步走去。

 

　　正门当然紧闭着，一旁的窗户看上去也坚不可摧。皮尔斯绕着房子走了一圈，又在脚下寻觅了一会儿，直至挑中一块还算像样的石头。他不记得自己是第几次做这种事了，像个可鄙的小贼一样砸破别人家的窗户，粗鲁地闯进去。但这回，他的目的不是不道德的，至少在他的认知里，这算得上是一件……好事。

 

　　他踩着窗台，费劲地挤过还夹着碎玻璃的窗框。外套为他提供了保护。还没在地面上站稳，皮尔斯就嗅到了一股难闻的气味，是那种久无人居住的旧屋里特有的潮湿霉味。厨房水槽里覆着一层厚厚的霉菌，客厅则昏暗阴沉。皮尔斯后悔自己忘了带上手电筒。借着窗帘后透进来的微光，他找到了电灯开关，按下去后却没任何反应。他只得走到窗边，拉开脏兮兮的沉重窗帘，屋内的景象才变得明晰了些。

 

　　映入皮尔斯眼帘中的，只是间陈设普通的客厅，不怎么干净，家具陈旧，杂乱无章，但也没有任何出奇之处。从另一个角度来看，甚至可以说是朴素过了头。没有墙饰，没有挂画，没有相片。沙发灰扑扑的，旧得开裂。一台样式老旧的电视机放在靠墙的柜子上方，柜子已经给压得变了形，黑漆漆的屏幕映照出模糊的室内影像。一切以实用为主，毫不花俏。屋内死气沉沉，加之周围那股死寂般的沉静，让压抑感又趁虚而入。皮尔斯重重地往沙发上一坐，发了会儿呆。扬起的灰尘在他四周飞舞，最后也沉寂了下来。

 

　　他不知自己坐了多久，脑海中思绪纷飞，却又像是空白一片。最后站起来的时候，他觉得有点脚麻，脚步伴随着些微刺痛，领着他来到楼梯边。楼梯和二楼的走廊都昏暗一片，木板在他脚下吱嘎作响，每走一步都像是在下陷。走廊上的第一扇门虚掩着，他往里看了一眼，又退了出来。第二扇门内像是老比尔的房间，墙角堆着几个空酒瓶，床上乱成一团，仿佛在他死后，就再也没人进过这儿，连他兄弟桑德尔也不愿踏足其中。皮尔斯又退了出去，走向斜对面的那扇门。门上被人用利器刻了一个歪歪扭扭的“A”。皮尔斯深吸一口气，知道自己想找的就近在眼前。

 

　　推门前，他想，说不定自己只能看到一个空空荡荡的房间。艾伯特说自己一找到机会就离开了父亲，理应有好多年了，这房间早早地就失去了它的主人。但推门后，皮尔斯惊讶地发现里头依旧保持着——假如它原本就是这样的话——它应有的样子，虽说陈设简陋，只有些基础家具，床上的被单也早已被收拾干净，但和其他房间里的状况相比，这里可能是唯一还称得上具有“生活气息”的地方，仿佛它的主人昨天还在这里，只是因着某些事，不得不匆匆离开。但艾伯特·莱斯在很早以前就走了，这里只剩下回忆，有关艾伯特的回忆，以及老比尔的回忆——他注意到床垫上放着一张纸条，那是整个房间里最显眼的事物。

 

　　纸条是老比尔写的，皮尔斯确信。除此之外不可能有第二个人。上头只有一个词，字迹潦草，他看了一眼，百感交集地放下。纸条是写给艾伯特的，比尔·莱斯一定知道艾伯特没法回这里，却还是选择把它放在了这儿，其原因，皮尔斯想自己明白。刹那间，他又觉得万分苦涩，颓然坐到床垫上，脑海里尽是自己父亲的模样。片刻后，他抬起头，视线慢慢地扫过房间的每个角落。他原本希望能看到些和艾伯特的兴趣爱好有关的事物（那个年纪的人不是喜欢在房间里贴满海报，就是放种乐器，不然摆个书柜），但家具只是家具，没什么附着品。衣柜紧闭着，他走上前去打开，却发现里头也空无一物。桌子上倒是摆着些东西，都覆满了灰尘。他拿起一本书，掸了掸上头的灰，看清作者后，不由自主地笑了。尼采。

 

　　他回想起最初让自己和艾伯特扯上关系的那场谈话。那时在莱斯的办公室里，当桑德尔·莱斯说出“脑袋有点问题”时，皮尔斯以为他指的是智力上的缺陷，艾伯特的沉默和以拳头解决问题的作风，也很容易令人顺势地误解下去。但事实相反，艾伯特很聪明，在得知阿尔贝托死讯的那一刻，皮尔斯就明白了这点，他很聪明，只是有点……感情上的缺陷。

 

　　他放下书，拿起角落里被朝下放置的相框。相片上没有沾灰，里头有个陌生的年轻女人。尽管从未见过她，皮尔斯却一下子就认出了她。她穿着一件淡蓝色的裙子，身后是晴朗天气里波光粼粼的捕蟹湖。照片很旧，已经开始泛黄褪色，但不难想出她在这里曾有过一段美妙的时光。至于她为什么抛下自己的孩子离开，或许永远都无从得知了。但这样也许最好，别追寻真相，就让她在这里——他把相框朝下放回原位——成为一个美丽的旧梦。

 

　　他又看了看桌子抽屉，没发现什么值得注意的，只有些陈旧的书写用具和简单的日常用品。最底下的抽屉里有一把小刀，已经生锈了，他让它留在原处。最后，他直起身体，又一次地环视这个曾经属于艾伯特的房间。在城中，他是一人独居，时常觉得被孤寂所环绕，但在这里，在远离城镇街道的湖畔，孤寂才是真实存在的。

 

　　离开前，皮尔斯带上了那张纸条。艾伯特有权知道他父亲留下的讯息，尽管皮尔斯确信老比尔在放这张纸条的时候明白艾伯特没机会看见它。但依旧存在着渺茫的可能性。他走出房间，关上门，准备离开时，想起了那扇被自己砸破的窗户。几片硬纸板，一卷胶布，这是他在屋子里找到的唯一帮得上忙的东西（工具可能都在那间棚屋里，他可不想进去）。他从正门离开，带走了一张纸条，留下一个模样可笑的补丁。准备上车时，他又停下了，折返了回去，这回没进屋，而是朝后头走去。当然，他的目标不是那间棚屋。

 

　　在寒风瑟瑟的湖岸边，皮尔斯止住了脚步。湖面很平静，湖水灰扑扑的，映照出天空的色彩，倒映着岸边挺拔的树影。他幻想艾伯特和此时的他一样，久久地站在这里，或许那时的情况比此刻要好点，但孤独和飒飒寒风，是秋天永恒的主题。于这样一个秋日，艾伯特在湖边驻足，他会想些什么？皮尔斯不知道。或许什么也不想，只是站在这里，站在昏暗的天色下，泛着冷光的湖面旁，凝视着远方。但此时的远方只有雾蒙蒙的一片。艾伯特会想些什么？皮尔斯想知道。他曾以为自己不在乎，但就和从前一样，他认定了的事，最后都会回过头来反对他。

 

　　因为从未有人为他做到这种地步。

 

　　他在乎。


	25. Chapter 25

25

 

　　在外头坐了大约十来分钟后，漫长的等待终于到了头。他被领着走过几道门禁，在灯光惨白的走廊尽头，大门之后，压抑的监狱探视室朝他敞开怀抱。迈入门内的一刻，唐纳德·皮尔斯的脚步有点迟疑，他没想过自己会以这样的身份，这样的方式出现在另一座监狱设施里。幸运的是，玻璃那一头还没人，不然，他确信自己会傻傻呆呆地站在原地。至少他还有几秒钟时间，来给自己做心理准备。

 

　　他在那张蓝色的塑料椅上坐稳没多久，玻璃那一端的房间门就给打开了。皮尔斯心头一紧，倏地催生了掉头就走的想法，但已经来不及了，艾伯特·莱斯，身着深蓝色的囚服，跨过了那道门。他们的视线隔着一道玻璃对上了，在全然不同的另一个空间里，艾伯特给了他一个短暂的微笑，然后，在他对面的椅子上坐下了。

 

　　他变了很多，皮尔斯想。说不上究竟是哪里发生了变化，他依然留着紧贴头皮的短发，也依然和从前一样强壮，但……他看上去不同了，不是因为那套严肃古板的囚服，是神态和动作，没错，是神态和动作。皮尔斯想起从前的艾伯特·莱斯，就算只有他们二人相处的时候，他也时常紧绷着神经，在其他人面前更是如此，拘谨，警惕，无时不刻地怀抱敌意，但他现在看上去……很放松。

 

　　或许是恍了神，皮尔斯就这么说出了“嗨，艾尔”，许久后才反应过来，尴尬地一把抓起旁边的听筒。玻璃另一面，艾伯特又笑了一下——次数是否有点太多了？——也拿起了听筒。

 

　　“嗨，艾尔，”皮尔斯说，片刻后又补上一句，“最近怎么样？”

 

　　还能怎么样？他真想咬掉自己的舌头，这听上去就像街头偶遇的开场白。他瞥了一眼站在艾伯特身后不远处的狱警。对方听不到他说话，但他还是不习惯自己和艾伯特说话的时候有第三人在场。老天啊，他曾认定那会是个无人知晓的秘密，现在却要把它暴露出来。拘谨的人换成了他，唐纳德·皮尔斯，曾经什么也不在乎，现在却因为一个压根没在看他们的狱警而心慌。

 

　　听筒里传来一声简短的应答。他想艾伯特说的是“还行”还是什么的，不会有其他答案了，就算有，艾伯特也不会冲他抱怨。他才是爱抱怨的那一个，抱怨工作，抱怨家庭（他想起了放在自己口袋里的纸条），甚至抱怨艾伯特在亲密行为中的表现（只要是不尽他意的）——想到这点又令他心烦意乱。之后有十几秒，他都沉默地看着玻璃另一头的男人，想着这一切究竟意味着什么。一个前狱警，来探望一个曾被自己管控的犯人。他不是桑德尔·莱斯，他和艾伯特之间没有血缘关系，他不必担起什么责任，他可以借着这个绝佳的机会抽身离开。在过去的数年里，他就是这么生活下去的，面对无法掌控的事，就选择逃离。但返回捕蟹湖的旅程，让他想明白了很多事，他知道自己坐在这里意味着什么。

 

　　“我想你了，”他坦诚地说。声音细微得几近不可闻，但他知道艾伯特听见了，建立在他们之间的简单线路，在其他人觉察不到的情况下帮着传递他的秘密。艾伯特愣愣地看着他，什么也没说。

 

　　他又想起口袋里的纸条。时间有限，可不能浪费在什么“甜言蜜语”上。他掏出那张被折叠得皱巴巴的纸条，在艾伯特困惑的注视下摊平了，然后将它扣在了玻璃上。始终望着别处的狱警终于朝他投来一瞥，但很快又挪开了视线。没什么值得留意的，任何人都能清楚地看到上头写的词。只有一种意思，就是字面意思。

 

　　对不起。

 

　　“我不确定，但我想，这是你父亲留给你的，”皮尔斯迟疑着说。他没有提起自己回到捕蟹湖，还私自闯入比尔住宅的事，但任谁都能猜中就是这么一回事。纸条紧贴在玻璃上，皮尔斯没动，就这么维持了许久，艾伯特依旧没有反应，只是直直地看着它，一言不发。他在压抑些什么，把纸条收回到口袋里的时候，皮尔斯看到了在他眼中一闪而过的某种情绪。难以言说，但皮尔斯明白。“赎罪”这回事，因着死亡的介入，成了一种不可能。他明白这种无能为力的感觉。但在艾伯特的情况里，想赎罪的是比尔——或许比尔已经完成了他自认为的赎罪。

 

　　“你还好吗？”他问。

 

　　艾伯特低垂着视线，点了点头。有一会儿，他又变回了皮尔斯印象中的样子，僵硬，不自在，仿佛和周遭的事物身处两个世界。但很快地，他又抬起了头，再次冲皮尔斯挤出一个微笑。下一秒，从听筒内传来他的说话声。他的声音在听筒里显得更加沉闷模糊了，但意思很清晰，他说：我也有一样东西要给你看。

 

　　在好奇心得以蔓延开之前，惊讶就以绝对的优势压倒了它。艾伯特伸出手，挽起了自己的一边袖子。在艾伯特强壮厚重的上臂处，有一样事物吸引了皮尔斯的注意力。他往前坐了坐，更近地凑近玻璃。虽说不必这样做，他也能清晰地辨认出上头的事物。是一样在监狱里很常见的东西，纹身。可以看出刚纹上不久，周边皮肤还在泛红。这暗示着一件事：艾伯特和其他人有所交流。但此刻在皮尔斯看来，最为重要的是另一件事：纹身的图案。

 

　　皮尔斯在十七岁那年得到自己的骷髅头纹身，之所以选择那个图案，只是因为它看上去够凶猛。记忆中那个刚加入帮派的毛头小子，迫不及待地想证明自己是个男子汉，因而抛弃了一切“软弱”的东西。后来，这个盘踞在两把交叉的匕首之上，戴着贝雷帽的骷髅头，成了皮尔斯在帮派里最主要的身份标示。它处在一个显眼且危险的位置上，无声地向外散布着警告，要所有人都滚远点。

 

　　他从未在第二个人身上看到过相似的纹身图案，这感觉很奇怪，仿佛专属于他的某个部分，出现在了另一个人身上，艾伯特身上。他的小骷髅头，在艾伯特的上臂处安静地呆着。可那又不是他的小骷髅头，他的小骷髅头戴着贝雷帽，艾伯特的骷髅头，戴着一个简陋的王冠。

 

　　他笑了，觉得有点难以置信。过后又觉得鼻头发酸。艾伯特拉下袖子，重新拿起听筒，这回说了一个长句。他说自己本想纹在同样的位置，但他的室友，一个聪明的前纹身师告诉他，手臂更安全。他说话时，那名狱警一直用疑惑的眼神打量着他们俩，最后往前迈出一步，说时间到了。可能只过了短短几分钟，皮尔斯想。可惜他没法像从前拿桑德尔·莱斯做挡箭牌一样，为他们多争取一点时间。他只得冲艾伯特道别。玻璃的另一头，艾伯特·莱斯抿了抿嘴唇，把听筒扣了回去。狱警催促着他，他不情愿地起身，走了。走过那道门时，他回了一次头。皮尔斯还坐在原处，等到艾伯特的身影消失在视线内许久后，才放下听筒，起身离开。

 

　　他独自回家。

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

26

 

　　生活，以一种极其缓慢的步调进行了下去，像是正一点一滴侵蚀着城市的寒冬，在人们不知不觉的情况下，就踏遍了城市的每个角落。有时，皮尔斯能一觉从傍晚睡到次日午后，醒来时总是昏昏沉沉，伴随着些微头痛和精神恍惚。接下来的一系列行为总是大同小异：走进洗手间，用刺骨的冷水让自己迅速进入清醒状态；走进厨房，看看有什么能吃的，若是有，则边看电视边吃；若是没有，则到外面去，走过冬日凄清寒冷的街道，回来时总是带着一大袋速食食品。

 

　　他知道这样行不通，像是提前过上了自暴自弃的老年生活，终日无事可做，只是坐着等死。他该像自己告诉过崔西的那样，利用那笔赔偿金，想办法为自己将来的生活做打算。可这一拖再拖，他发现自己提不起劲去思索未来，仿佛规划人生是无用的，只有过去和现在才是真实的。而未来，就像捕蟹湖上的那片雾，是模糊黯淡的。

 

　　有时他想象出另一种截然不同的生活。他或许依然在监狱工作，但艾伯特·莱斯不在监狱服刑。艾伯特在城西的那家俱乐部里当拳击手。他们的工作总和暴力或镇压暴力有关，但在私底下，在监狱和俱乐部之外，生活是平和的。皮尔斯想崔西不会介意他做个同性恋，甚至会偶尔来拜访一次（或邀请他们去她的公寓品尝拿手好菜）。德瑞会介意，更会明令禁止他们出入他的住宅，更不能接近他那娇生惯养，易受一切“坏事”影响的儿子。但没人会在意德瑞想什么，时间会继续平静地流逝。

 

　　但一切都正好相反。艾伯特在牢里，一旦想起这个事实，皮尔斯就免不了觉得焦虑，怕艾伯特下一秒就会杀了卡洛斯·安吉塔，又没法掩盖自己的罪行，于是，等着他的很有可能是电椅，或是长得离谱的刑期，就连桑德尔·莱斯，也没有权力作出改变。

 

　　临近圣诞节时，皮尔斯第二次去霍戈探访艾伯特·莱斯。艾伯特的变化之大再次令他惊讶，仿佛霍戈在短短的几个月内将艾伯特改造成了另一个人。虽然，艾伯特依旧不多话，在他们短暂的相处时刻里，他还是喜欢以沉默作答。但他变了，在他走进探访室的一瞬间，在他的步伐之中，在他拿起听筒的那一刻，变化无处不在。

 

　　在某种层面上——皮尔斯不确定地想——艾伯特看上去像卡洛斯·安吉塔。

 

　　当然，不是安吉塔那种阴险狡诈的气质，是……另外的事物。皮尔斯在小墨西哥人身上见过，在曾经的帮派管事者身上见过，甚至在自己父亲身上也见过。一种镇定自若，认定一切都处于掌控之中的气质。皮尔斯不知道艾伯特在转监后都经历了什么，但他隐约可以肯定，艾伯特再也不是从前那头动不动就和人针锋相对的野兽了，艾伯特能管住自己的拳头了，或许更进一步，艾伯特可以指使他人挥出拳头了。

 

　　但无论如何，在玻璃那一头坐下，拿起听筒后，艾伯特又成了皮尔斯印象中的那副模样，成了一个安静的倾听者。这回，皮尔斯没什么要交付给艾伯特的重要信息，因而，只是说着一些可有可无的闲事。他说每年的圣诞节，一整个大家族的成员都会回老家的住宅里聚一聚，他的兄弟姐妹也会去，而他，猜怎么着？意料之中地选择独自留下，绝对不去。玻璃那一头，艾伯特像是早就猜中了这个毫无悬念的答案那样眨了眨眼睛。艾伯特看着他的眼神，令皮尔斯很想亲吻他。

 

　　但皮尔斯至多只能通过声音来传达想法，很显然，这对他来说太过困难。于是最后，他只是祝艾伯特圣诞快乐。听筒里传来一个沉闷的声音，也对他说了同样的话。

 

　　他开车回城，途中又迎接了一场烦人的小雨。两小时后，灰暗的城市天际线在雨刷的摆动中逐渐显现。在城外的一家加油站里，皮尔斯停留了一会儿，买了包烟，一小盒巧克力，还破例地买了六罐啤酒（去他妈的），之后，一头扎进刺针般的雨丝和寒风里，把东西一股脑扔在副驾驶座上。随后，他久久地坐在车内，什么也不做，什么也不想，直到后方传来一下响亮的喇叭声，他才从白日发梦中惊醒，急急忙忙启动车子，上了路。圣诞节快到了，没什么大不了的，只是个普通的日子，同样的二十四小时，同样的寒冷。但是，每条街道，每间商铺，每个面带微笑的人，都伤人地提醒着他：又一年过去了，生活却没有好转，反倒越来越糟。

 

　　这一夜，皮尔斯坐在关了灯的客厅里，一罐接一罐地喝啤酒。揭起拉环时，他想起了艾伯特，想起老比尔，想起自己曾有过的坚决的戒酒想法。但就和他在人生里做过的其他决定一样，无论是大是小，多数总以失败作结尾。事情看似好转，但到了某个节点，又重新下坠。这比单纯的下坠更糟糕，假使他自始至终都过着糟糕透顶的生活，说不定会真的打心眼里觉得没什么大不了的。但总有小转机出现，这是最让他无法忍受的。

 

　　或许这意味着自己该停止再见艾伯特，他想。假如崔西知道整件事的原委，她会说这是理智的做法，彻底抛下过去，重新开始，永远不晚。因为，他和艾伯特没法就这么继续下去，永远隔着一道玻璃，永远在他人的监视下说话。重新开始有那么难吗？或许没有，他知道那一天迟早会降临的，对艾伯特丧失兴趣的那一天，决定重新开始的那一天。但他没法提前迎接它，就是没法，真他妈操蛋。

 

　　最后一个易拉罐落地了。他关了电视，走进浴室，然后昏昏沉沉地去睡觉，其间觉得自己仿佛又回到了发生暴动事故后的那段日子，一切都是悬而未决的谜题，让人只想找个痛快。深夜，蜷缩在温暖的被窝之间，他做了个梦，梦里是图书室后头的资料间。他和艾伯特，和确切发生过的一样，在黑暗的资料室里紧挨在一起，亲吻着对方。但还没等他们进行下一步，外头就传来了脚步声，他像个无耻的偷情者——事实比偷情更糟糕——那样慌张地寻找着躲藏处，最后一弯腰，躲到了桌子底下。门给人从外头猛地打开了，一名狱警站在外头，严厉地冲艾伯特大喊，问他在这里干什么。艾伯特低下头，扯了扯自己的裤子。那名狱警看着他，随即露出一个厌恶的表情，扯着嘴角说，假使他再被抓到在这里干什么肮脏的行为，他们保准会让他吃苦头。说完，他把艾伯特往外一扯，两人随即走远了。等他们的脚步声都消失许久后，皮尔斯才从桌子底下出来，一会儿惊魂未定，一会儿又觉得很好笑，最后，真的笑了起来，随后便醒了。在凌晨时分的房间里，他定定地看着天花板，不知道那究竟是真的发生过，还只是自己在梦境里编造的。

 

　　他所厌恶的节日愈发迫近，街道上那种快乐的欢庆气氛也愈发浓烈。皮尔斯干脆选择闭门不出，过了几天日夜颠倒的生活。崔西给他打过电话，询问他关于圣诞节回家的事。从她的语气来猜测，她对此事也不抱什么希望，在他果断拒绝邀请之后，也没作多大反应。这只是一种形式，让他明白她还把他当成家人。德瑞，自然而然地也要表现这一形式，但皮尔斯没接他的电话。两次过后，德瑞放弃了，铃声再也没响起。皮尔斯想，他和伊尔玛一定都松了口气。

 

　　他想自己至少能平静地捱到圣诞夜，然后，一切或许真能像人们所期盼的那样，进入新的阶段。这不就是新年的意义吗？让人们用心理暗示进行自我欺骗。他第一次希望那能是真的。但不尽人意的变化再次出现，在离圣诞夜还有两天的夜晚，电视屏幕里的一则新闻，像一记砸向他胃部的重拳，让他在刹那间丧失了思考能力。屏幕中，新闻播报员用平静的语调，报道着一场于今日发生在霍戈监狱的暴动。皮尔斯没能听清他说的其他话，只有一句，只有一句——

 

　　臭名昭著的萨尔瓦蒂克犯罪集团的“小墨西哥人”卡洛斯·安吉塔在暴乱中身亡。


	27. Chapter 27

27

 

　　圣诞夜，张扬地准时降临。在这条向来冷清的街道上，它往往找不到什么发挥余地。但这一年，那个刚搬进来的四口之家，给整条街都带来了不少节日的欢庆气息。唐纳德·皮尔斯很想躲开他们那热情的拜访，但又无处可去。几乎所有的店铺都大门紧闭，通讯录里可联系的对象，要么早已失联，要么就和那四口之家一样。最后，他选择独自坐在黑暗中，关了室内所有的灯，制造一种无人在家的假象，由于无事可做，不久后就上了床，暗自希望能迎来一场安稳的睡眠。

 

　　卡洛斯·安吉塔死了。半梦半醒之间，皮尔斯想着这件事。不实感如此强烈，模糊了现实和梦境的边界。两天里，皮尔斯三番四次地在网络上查询相关信息，得出的结果都是一样的。小墨西哥人真的死了，死在一支被削尖了的牙刷上，卑微地倒下，最后一口气也被淹没在了人声浪潮之中。事情结束了，但预想之中的喜悦没有降临。尽管所有报道都未提及加害者的身份，皮尔斯还是忍不住要为艾伯特担忧。此外，这一而再再而三地提醒他，一切都源自于他的一句话，一句他在资料室里，因仇恨和冲动而传达给艾伯特的话。等他想收回时，已经来不及了。但那时，他没想到事情会发展成这样，他以为在小墨西哥人转监之后，艾伯特就会主动放弃。换做是任何人，都会主动放弃。

 

　　他在忐忑不安中入睡，此后的几夜，也在相同的焦虑中度过。事态毫无进展，仿佛卡洛斯·安吉塔就这么人间蒸发了。唯一还能证明他曾存在过的信息，就是那几则死亡报道，还有他指使其他人在皮尔斯身上留下的永久伤疤——上周，皮尔斯第一次不缠绷带，也不戴手套出门。在一间超市的收银台前，他用自己残缺的右手，把东西一件件地从购物车里拿出来，放到收银员面前。那女孩，以及排在后头队伍中等待结账的人，他原以为他们会用好奇的眼神盯着他，用伤人的方式小声议论。但没有，至多只是无关紧要的一瞥。他意识到，他们可以把他当成随便哪种人看待。一个在战场上受过伤的老兵，或是一个碰上狩猎事故的猎人，又或者，只是个遭受不幸的普通人。没人知道他在过去的岁月里干过多少不道德的事，砸过几扇窗，闯入过几家商店，揍过几个无辜的有色人种。没人知道他在监狱里是什么样，又受到过怎样的对待。他们只能看到一个表象，这很好，没人会为任何事责备他。残缺的右手带来的伤害，也在慢慢减轻。

 

　　只剩下艾伯特。所有曾困扰过他的问题，多数都得到了解决，只剩下艾伯特。他想再次去探视艾伯特，却怎么也迈不出那一步。他想，问题在于无话可说，或者是，拒绝去说。因为卡洛斯死了，现在值得探讨的，只剩下一个严峻的问题：接下来要怎么办？因认罪而增加的刑期可不会就这么给抵消掉，现实世界不是这样运作的，车轮只会往前滚动。接下来要怎么办？

 

　　他万分确信自己做不到等待，他知道自己会忘了艾伯特，或许从现在开始最好。

 

　　入新年后的第一个周末，他买了一张机票，多年来第一次回缅因的家乡。回大屋参加圣诞聚会的家族成员，到了这会儿理应全都离开了，他不必害怕会在小城的街道上碰到什么面熟的人。出了机场——是个灰蒙蒙的寒冷阴天——他租了辆车，驾车驶往记忆中的小城。旅途并不愉快，在城中，他经历了两次堵车，出城后又上错了道，不得不花时间折返回来。等抵达小城时，已近黄昏。在一间餐厅外的停车场里，他坐在驾驶座上，觉得指尖给冻得毫无知觉。餐厅招牌的霓虹灯闪烁着，他往后视镜里看了一眼，发觉自己的双眼给映成了紫红色。

 

　　他记得这间餐厅，和多数留存在记忆里的地点一样，总和不堪回首的坏事有关。十八岁那年的圣诞夜，他和德瑞在这里打了一架。因为，这是他能找到的唯一一家在圣诞夜还照常营业的普通餐厅。他拒绝在大屋里和家族成员们一起用餐，他不觉得自己的缺席有什么大不了的，可德瑞，像个小家长那样气急败坏地找过来，要他回去，他给德瑞的回应是照着脸挥出的一拳。那是个噩梦般的圣诞节，但不比以往的更糟，也好不到哪里去。永远都是这样，他融入不了他们，他们也没法理解他，时至今日，他依然习惯性地躲开他们。多年后，坐在同一家餐厅外，唐纳德·皮尔斯再一次地意识到，他和他们永远都不是一类人。

 

　　他下了车，走进餐厅，补上了那顿在十几年前被德瑞打断过的晚餐，之后重新上路，朝此行唯一的目的地驶去。天还未黑，他希望能在夜幕正式降临前，把事情办完，然后远远地离开，永远不再回来。

 

　　七分钟，从餐厅到目的地，只有短短七分钟的路程。唐纳德·皮尔斯坐在车内，深呼吸了几次，然后下了车，带着种决绝的态度，头也不回地踏上坡道。墓园，在碎石小径的尽头，在傍晚阴沉沉的天空下，一块块墓碑庄严肃穆地铺开来。上一个夏天，他本该在这里，却没来，他像德瑞所说的那样，在监狱里和那群下三滥混在一起。但他不后悔，他知道假如自己在的话，事态会更糟，因为他是个可悲的失败者，没人会喜欢他。他也知道，自己之所以缺席，不是因为憎恨，而是因为羞耻。他那脚踏实地，坚韧不拔的父亲，不该拥有一个像他这样的儿子。

 

　　半年过后，他来了，带着无人倾听的一肚子愧疚，鼓起勇气站在了父亲的墓碑前。深蓝色的天幕下，晦暗的光亮中，父亲的形象化为了一个印刻在石碑上的模糊名字。皮尔斯低着头，看着它，有一会儿想，理应说点什么，有一会儿又想，对着一块墓碑说话，实在是太蠢了。他从来都不信什么鬼魂之类的说法，他认为死亡即为消逝。但对此再笃信不疑的人，面临这样的情况时，都难免会觉得现世和死后世界之间的屏障是如此薄弱。于是，在那一瞬间，皮尔斯想，老头子是能听到他说话的。他开了口，独自一人，在清冷的墓园里，对着一块石碑开了口。“嗨，爸爸，”他说。没那么困难，对吧？就像打招呼一样。可是下一秒，他哭了，眼泪涌了出来，顺着脸颊流下，爬过颤抖的嘴唇。对不起，爸爸，他听见自己说，对不起。

 

　　十八个小时后，发生在墓园里的这一幕，就又成了他无数件不愿提及的回忆之一。他离开机场，回到自己居住的糟糕透顶的工业城市里，一路上都试着忘记这场短途旅行。有那么短暂的一小会儿，看着冬日暖阳下美丽的城市天际线，他的内心又燃起一丝新的希望，认为无论如何，都会迎来转机。但这点渺茫的希望，又在他回到自己的住所后被击了个粉碎。他开了门，发觉门下塞着一张纸。他起初以为只是广告单，拿起来后才发觉是什么。只是一张纸，有人用记号笔在上头写了一个词——“快了”。

 

　　快了。皮尔斯不知道这意味着什么，但是，很难不把它和此前发生在这栋房子内外的几件事联系起来，车身上的喷漆，破碎的厨房窗户……但这都是很久以前的事了，无疑是某些受小墨西哥人指使的人给他留下的警告。小墨西哥人已经死了，不是吗？可谁说事情会就此结束呢？他进了屋，紧闭上门，反复地看着纸上的讯息。快了。他想不出写它的人究竟想表达什么。

 

　　夜晚又因此变得无比难熬，他怕出事，总是捱到撑不住了才睡。极有可能——事实上，他认为这个推论确凿无疑——犯罪集团的其他人知道安吉塔之死的源头是他。他怎么从没想过这点？不，他想过，但有些事，总得等发生时，才能真正感受到其危险性。如果是这样，那艾伯特的处境八成也好不到哪里去。但他依然心存侥幸，认为他们不知道是谁替他出的手。这是他目前唯一的愿望，他没法承受更多愧疚了。

 

　　第一夜，没有任何事发生，第二夜也没有。第三天的午后，他终于坐不住了，离了家，找了间旅馆，睡了一觉，醒来时是傍晚，天色愈发阴沉，带着股厚重的沉郁之感。他离开旅馆，在附近的一家餐厅里吃了饭，天黑后才驾车回家，途中不断地暗骂着自己这种被害妄想症的倾向。没人想伤害你，一个声音说。那纸条是怎么回事？另一个声音问。他妈的——他突然想到。得警告崔西和德瑞，要怎么说？得用某种委婉的方式……

 

　　他不停地思索，如何向自己的家人开口，等到把车子停进车库，用钥匙打开屋门后，他才发现，有个更严峻的问题等着他。

　　客厅里坐着一个人。

 

　　他停住了，僵立在门边，有一刹那，反射性地想要抽出警棍——当然，腰间什么也没有。那人起初一声不吭地坐在黑暗中，然后，站了起来。从门外泄进来的路灯光亮黯淡地投在对方的脸孔上，皮尔斯愣住了，原本攥紧了的拳头松开了，转而用力掐了掐手心。有同感，不是梦。

 

　　坐在他客厅里的人是艾伯特。


	28. Chapter 28

　　终章

 

　　是的，又是我。

 

　　很难解释一个人的心态为何会在短短几天内发生如此大的转变。我是说，我，事发几天前，还专程跑到缅因的故乡去，在老爹的坟墓前哭着乞求他的原谅。相信我，我是真心的，那时我的心中充满了悔恨，只想着从头开始，做个正直的人。但是，很显然，我做不了正直的人，我还是那个听着反叛型音乐，满口谎言的小混蛋，一旦找到堕落的机会，我就会紧抓着不放。所以，那天晚上，当艾伯特·莱斯出现在我的客厅内时，我只花了十秒钟时间，就接受了我俩即将变成美国暴力史上又一对“克莱德和克莱德”的想法。事情总有转机，是吧？他妈的，总会有奇迹发生。

 

　　据说艾伯特·莱斯是在被送往医院的途中逃脱的，这是电视新闻里的说法。当然，艾伯特还好端端的，既没缺胳膊，也没少腿。只能这么说：关在霍戈里的都是一帮最聪明的老油条，有办法让你看上去跟个死人一样。新闻里，两位负责把艾伯特送往医院的警卫是这么说的——

 

　　A，一个留着山羊胡的中年男子，说：起初，有个骑着机车的大块头[消音]，像是赶着送死一样插进车右侧和路肩之间，我们都以为只是那类[消音]的乡巴佬机车骑士，我不断地鸣笛，可那[消音]的家伙无动于衷。

 

　　B，头上缠着绷带出现在镜头之中，说：我不该摇下车窗的，我不该那样做的，我只是想给他警告，可他趁机把一直攥在手上的石块砸到了我脑袋上。

 

　　A：他流了血，昏了头，看上去很严重，我只得停车，当然，加害者已经溜得没影了。我打算打电话，可是，就在这时，一辆法拉利在后头停了下来。我是说，那可是一辆[消音]的法拉利啊！有个穿得人模狗样的家伙跑上来，说他在后头目睹了全程，他是医生，可以帮我看看。（重复了一次：那可是一辆[消音]的法拉利啊！）他看了一眼，要我把B抬到路边，车内空间太小，他没法进行救治。于是，我从驾驶座里出来，绕到车右边，把B从车里抬了出来。

 

　　B：那家伙就是趁着那当会儿，把车开走了。

 

　　A：法拉利也开走了。

 

　　B：这是一个三人犯罪团伙。

 

　　他们在城郊一家废弃工厂外发现了押送犯人的车，当然，艾伯特·莱斯已经不在里面了，也不在工厂里，也不在周边的任何地方。艾伯特·莱斯，和我在一起。我不得不说，他跑来找我的这个举动，让我很……感动。他完全可以在第一时间远远离开这个州，在他把时间浪费在我身上的这当会儿，外头已经开始实施道路封锁了。所以，咱们不得不找地方避了一段日子的风头。我的地方？不行，我的地方迟早也会成为他们的监视地点——那两回探监给我带来了不少麻烦。我本来想，这事本该由我来负责：找地点，想出路，计划下一步行动。看上去就该由我负责，不是吗？可我错估了艾伯特。我不知道他在霍戈监狱里到底经历了什么，看样子，他早就把整件事都计划好了。我们在城郊的一间修车厂里待了一段日子，那修车厂的老板，显然和牢里的什么人有关系。

 

　　噢，没错，塞进门缝里的那张“快了”，也是艾伯特找人送的信。

 

　　他怎么就不能该死地把事情说清楚点？

 

　　我又变坏了，这回比以往做过的所有“坏事”都严重多了。不久后，我的通缉令就和艾伯特的通缉令并列出现了。该死的，黑白照片里的咱们看上去还挺像。我能想到我的家人们看到新闻的反应。崔西，老天啊，我又让妹妹失望了，但她会没事的，她有自己的生活了；德瑞，德瑞会暴怒，但他找不着我，我不必担心我们又会把对方揍得伤痕累累；母亲，假如这事能让她产生半点感情波动的话，倒也不失为是件好事；父亲，感谢他已经安详地躺在六尺之下了，我可承受不起再次让他失望透顶的代价；至于其他人，让他们说去吧，他们向来就不喜欢我。

 

　　还有一件事，艾伯特变得更……我不知该用什么词来描述他的转变，假如我们过着普通生活，我会说，他更能融入社会了，但此刻这种境况，显然不能说是融入社会。我想，一切都和他在霍戈的遭遇有关，我还不了解他在里头到底经历了什么，因为，在最初那几天里，我们可不想把时间经历浪费在“谈话”上。

 

　　总之，这大概就是我一直期盼的“转折点”，我意识到我没法像其他人那样安安稳稳地过日子，我不曾是，也不会是他们中的一员。

 

　　那笔赔偿金也终于派上用场了。

 

　　END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　至此，《国王》的正文已经完结了，一开始我只想写发生在监狱里的暴力故事，但一下笔，我就知道它不会仅仅是个监狱故事，我把重心放在了皮尔斯这个角色身上，他是狱警，所以，有监狱里的生活，也有监狱外的个人生活。比起和囚犯之间的冲突，我描写得更多的是他和家人的冲突，他自己内心的冲突。写到24（艾伯特）这个角色时，我也引入了很多家庭描写。
> 
>  
> 
> 　　也因着这个原因，这两位主角，和电影中的两个角色，差得已经很远了。有很多次，我担心我把皮尔斯这个角色写得太“正面”了，而且很多时候，他表现得太过深沉，和电影里的形象判若两人。电影里的形象，仿佛只出现在他的回忆中。当然，文中的皮尔斯，也绝不是什么“好人”，而且，我一向认为，无论什么角色都不是非黑即白的，想到这点后，我也没什么顾虑了，放开去描写，反正，等到了结局，他又变“坏”了。
> 
>  
> 
> 　　24，一个在性格方面，可以说是完全空白的角色，这意味着他有很多塑造空间。由于这是一篇脱离原作背景的文，我想我可以把他写得更“人性化”一点，于是，我写了一个聪明版本的24。他，在智商上没有问题，情商上有很大问题，但慢慢地也能学。他读尼采，这是一个恶作剧般的设定，但我觉得很有意思，可以在番外里好好谈谈这件事。
> 
>  
> 
> 　　是的，会有番外，因为，还有一些情节没有讲清楚，比如艾伯特转监后的遭遇，艾伯特性格上的转变，艾伯特在同性恋酒吧里发生过的事，这些都会得到解释。
> 
>  
> 
> 　　还有，过了这么久，他们终于又重逢了，我一定要开车。


	29. 番外一·《对岸》

　　血在齿缝间漫开，像渗漏进砖缝的雨水，带着股生腥的绣味。朝后仰去的瞬间，艾伯特·莱斯想到了拳击台。但他嗅到的不是汗与香烟的气味，而是草叶和泥土。他的后背重重地磕上刚下过雨的湿润泥地，还残留在草叶上的雨水溅落到他的皮肤上，感觉像冰。他记起自己儿时有一回不慎跌落进了湖里，那时是二月，湖水冰冷刺骨。他拖着沉重的湿衣物，瑟瑟发抖地爬回到岸上。他得靠自己。

 

　　他深信这条准则，尤其是在霍戈这种地方。你得自己看好自己的后背，与此同时，不是盯着别人的后背瞧，就是想办法销声匿迹。 对艾伯特来说，只有一条选择，那就是他到这里来的目的。

 

　　他听到一声枪响，有人叫嚷着，有人逃开了，是监视塔上的守卫正在鸣枪警告。紧接着是狱警，伴随着紧迫的脚步声，粗鲁地把他从地上拽起来。他没有反抗，已经没必要反抗了，几秒前把拳头砸到他脸上的那个家伙，此刻软绵绵地躺在地上，整张脸血糊糊的。他要进禁闭室，那家伙则要进医疗室。被带离操场时，他扫了一眼四周。墨西哥人靠在角落里，正目不转睛地盯着他。

 

　　***

 

　　卡洛斯。

 

　　他在霍戈监狱窄小简陋的囚室里想着卡洛斯。于他而言，卡洛斯和其他人没有区别。他把人简单地划分为两类，重要的，和不重要的。不重要的人都一样，他不会在他们身上倾注感情。重要的，有时会变成不重要的。到头来，真正重要的只有那么几个。他从未现身过的母亲，他父亲比尔·莱斯，他叔叔桑德尔·莱斯，拳击俱乐部里的教练，以及唐纳德·皮尔斯。

 

　　他很想念唐。

 

　　***

 

　　在他已逝去的旧时光里，“爱情”这个词就像一个谎言。少年时，他的同龄人们在学校里谈论如何搭讪女孩，除了他和几个书呆子以外，似乎所有男孩都把这当成他们的最大目标。他们在教室里说这事，在操场上说这事，在更衣室里说这事，仿佛这是世界上仅剩的一件能证明他们是男子汉的事。艾伯特不能说自己是全然不感兴趣的，事实上，有过几次，一些女孩对他示好，他不知道她们是出于玩笑心态，还是什么的。总之，没有一次成功过，因为他是个无趣的，什么也不懂的傻大个，他们是这么评价他的。

 

　　他们始终都是这么评价他的。

 

　　从学校里的同龄人，到镇上看他父亲不顺眼的人们，到他父亲本人，以及那些他在拳击俱乐部里遇到的人，无一不是这么评价他的。蠢笨的艾伯特，头脑简单，四肢发达，朝别人脸上挥拳头就是他仅存的价值，把别人打倒在地就是他唯一的用途。他是拳击手，是代号T，仅此而已。那时他住在离俱乐部不远的一间公寓里，是他叔叔桑德尔替他搞定的。公寓楼很陈旧，设施也落后，但艾伯特没有怨言，怎么都比捕蟹湖边的那栋建筑来得好。但从另一层面来说，生活的确也毫无变化。他遵循着两点一线的单调模式，俱乐部，公寓，俱乐部，公寓，偶尔去商店，但也从不久留，在公共场合和陌生人扎堆，令他浑身不自在。

 

　　中学时的某些影子也残存了下来，那些想要打探他的私生活，借此取乐的人并未消失，只是换了个装扮，以新形象出现在了他的面前。常去拳击俱乐部的那些人，对他这个总是沉默寡言，难以融入任何圈子的拳击手很感兴趣。他不知道他们私下里是怎么谈论他的，但不难猜出他们的想法。他们从来没有真正喜欢过他，那些似有似无的讨好，假惺惺的微笑，为的都是能在那一夜让他出丑。

 

　　他落入陷阱了。或许真如他们所说的那样，他是个愚笨的傻大个，因而才会轻易地答应他们的邀约。他不知道，只是此前从未有人请他去过酒吧。所以，那天晚上，离开俱乐部后，他一反常态地没有直接回公寓，而是跟着那帮人走了。目的地不远，他起初看到的时候有些后悔，但回头已经来不及了，他们又推又拉地将他带进酒吧。内部的景象令他惊诧，但最初那会儿，他们只是拉着他坐在角落里，自说自话。他想可能没那么糟，除了他们讶异于他不喝酒这件事以外，一切都还算正常。直到那个男孩出现在他们面前。

 

　　后来他想，这事可能是早就给定好的，那男孩和他们中的某人达成了约定，否则也不至于一上来就目的明确。而其余人，也正是冲着这事来的，他们起哄着，怂恿他跟这个男孩走。那时似乎只剩一种选择，于是他走了。他知道会发生什么，他想的是在途中借口离开，或是什么的。但最后，他发现自己和那男孩在酒吧的卫生间隔间里，男孩举着右手，指侧有一道粉状物。

 

　　但他不认为它是送自己进监狱的罪魁祸首。

 

　　是它让他误以为男孩接下来的一系列举动带着攻击性，没错。但他可以选择推开男孩，可以转身离开，就算是挥出一拳也行。但他直接扭断了男孩的脖子，他伸出手，使劲扣住对方的脑袋。男孩的生命在他指下流逝，思想很快就脱离了身体，只剩下一具软绵绵的尸体。他没有就此离开，而是留在隔间里，享受着药物和杀戮带来的双重快感，直到人们发现出了什么事。

 

　　***

 

　　监狱，奇怪的是，这个为大多数人所惧怕的地方，在艾伯特·莱斯看来却一点也不可怕。他脱离了那个曾处处让他感到压抑的社会，他处在叔叔桑德尔的管控范围内。周围的人全都阴险狡诈，但无人会过问他入狱前的私人生活，无人会费尽心思挖掘另一人的未来打算。在外界，他的拳头和力量没法给他带来任何可靠的保障，但在监狱里，这真的管用。他知道自己是安全的。

 

　　他只是从未想到会出现唐纳德·皮尔斯这么一个人。

 

　　他起初觉得皮尔斯和其他狱警没什么两样，他们都粗鲁，嚣张，自以为掌握着实权。他对这些人抱有敌意，更甚于那些不友善的犯人。犯人可没权力把其他人光溜溜地扔进禁闭室里去。没有窗户的水泥囚室就像个巨大的石棺，只有一盏暗得让人头脑发昏的灯，无声无息地扰乱着时间。他在禁闭室里躲过了实验囚区的暴动，等他回去时，一切都已经结束了，除了几个缺席者之外，仿佛什么也没发生过。皮尔斯是缺席者之一，他从他人的闲言碎语里听到了他们对皮尔斯做的事。皮尔斯受了重创，他们都猜他不会再回来了。

 

　　但他回来了。第二次进禁闭室时，艾伯特·莱斯见到了他。他和从前没什么两样，照旧是那副不严肃的态度，那些自他人口中说出的可怕遭遇，在他身上没留下任何印记——当时，艾伯特是这么认为的。第二天，令他困惑地，皮尔斯开始给他带烟，以及，色情杂志。事实上，他不是真的渴求这些东西，他知道这些东西在监狱里的价值地位，但在单独的禁闭室里，也派不上什么用场。

 

　　他还是收了。

 

　　他记得那晚发生在酒吧里的事缘起何故，没人会无私地讨好另一个人，在监狱里尤其如此。一味地接受他人的好意，只会给自己带来不必要的麻烦。皮尔斯从未明确地说过自己想要什么，但艾伯特知道，不会有第二种可能性，皮尔斯想要那些伤害过他的人下地狱。

 

　　第一个闯入艾伯特脑海里的角色是阿尔贝托，那个拉丁裔。他们说他强暴了皮尔斯，还给自己留下了“战痕”。艾伯特在洗衣房里解决了他，机器和墙壁之间有一道近乎死角的狭缝，在禁烟期间，阿尔贝托常独自跑到那里去抽烟。没人怀疑到艾伯特头上，他们都以为他把全部心思都放在了实验区的拳击赛上，他们的关注点也全在拳击赛上。在临时搭建的简陋拳击台上，他挥洒着汗水，尽数释放出压抑在心底的怒火。在一次又一次的猛击中，他想，他不是为了皮尔斯干的，他是为了自己干的。

 

　　他可以确定，直到那时，他对皮尔斯的感觉都还介于厌恶和无谓之间，他不在乎皮尔斯怎么想，也不在乎皮尔斯怎么看待自己。但第三次进禁闭室后，有什么事物静悄悄地发生了变化。他想一切都源自他第三次进禁闭室后的第四天，烟，杂志，以及那些无关紧要的小物件，都没法真的改变什么，但谈论自己，则又是另一回事。第四天，不知何故，皮尔斯开始同他谈论起自己的事。

 

　　他不是真的理解皮尔斯所说的那些事，什么嬉皮，德瑞，他听得一知半解。但他明白皮尔斯是在谈论自己的家事。一个人会在什么情况下对另一个人谈论自己的家事？他不知道，他从没对任何人说过自己的家事，也从未有过其他人，向他诉说他们的家事。他们，所有人，游离在屏障之外，像一个个模糊的符号，他从未有过机会，去深入地了解任何一个人。皮尔斯是第一个。

 

　　他想过一切都是假的，皮尔斯只是在编造故事，用意为何，他不知道，他总是没法理解其他人在想些什么，或许这也是他们取乐的方式之一。但他的疑虑，随着时间的流逝一点点地消减了。皮尔斯同他说了更多自己的事，家庭成员间的矛盾，家庭成员本身的古怪之处，一些不堪回首的记忆，还包括自己身上那骷髅纹身的来源。艾伯特发现自己对他越来越感兴趣，第三次禁闭结束后，他意识到自己情愿呆在禁闭区。关禁闭似乎不再是一件惩罚手段了，那里比实验囚区更安全，也更令他好奇。

 

　　几天后，他在实验囚区入口处见到了皮尔斯，对方给他带来了他父亲的死讯。一个几乎被他所遗忘的存在，一个在他离开后就再也没介入过他生活的存在，突然再度浮现在他的认知里。在实验区的铁栏内，他在捕蟹湖边度过的那十几年光阴在他脑海里迅速地一闪而过，湖水，老比尔，小镇上的流言蜚语，宿营地，酒，酒。皮尔斯为酒的事情，向他道了歉。

 

　　他不知道皮尔斯是从哪里得知这些消息的，他没想过要去弄明白。铁栏另一端，皮尔斯转过了身去。他看着那背影，脑海里只剩下一件清晰的事。

 

　　他被俘了。

 

　　***

 

　　艾伯特·莱斯将霍戈监狱看作是一个巨大的拳击场，他来到这里的目的只有一个，就是赢。讨好狱警这一套在霍戈不管用，新来的只能想办法自己找出路。有些人很害怕，第一周就沦为了囚犯里的囚犯，但他不怕。勇气是最管用的。第二周，他刚从禁闭室里出来，新纳粹的一员就找上了他。在很长一段时间内，他们成了他在霍戈里的靠山，但他从未真正加入过他们。他在一开始就表明了态度，只帮助，不加入。

 

　　他替他们干了不少肮脏的活，无非就是那么两种，教训人，或杀人。他有足够的力气和胆魄去做这些事，而他们则有办法替他打掩护。在那段时间里，他成了他们的猎犬。但干掉小墨西哥人还为时尚早，卡洛斯和拉丁帮的头儿关系很好，和从前一样，卡洛斯几乎不会单独行动。而且，艾伯特知道卡洛斯在提防他，卡洛斯对他心存顾虑，卡洛斯知道他是来干什么的。

 

　　他的室友，纳粹帮的一员，撺掇他在自己身上搞个纹身，至少能让他看上去更像他们的一员。他起初没理会，过后却想起了唐锁骨间的那个骷髅纹身。他那曾是纹身师的室友，兴冲冲地开始设计图案。经过几次修改后，它留在了艾伯特的左臂上。它像个护身符，没过多久，就给他带来了好消息。

 

　　唐终于来看他了。

 

　　他有很多话想说，最后却什么也没说。唐去了一次他的老家，给他带了一张他父亲留下的纸条。他一点也不喜欢那张纸条，它本身只给他带来无限的苦涩感。但那不是重点，重点是，唐来了，唐还记得他，唐去了他的老家，唐正在试图了解他。这些认知冲淡了纸条以及霍戈给他带来的所有负面情绪，尽管探监时间短得像是只有几秒，他还是觉得足够了。

 

　　***

 

　　他开始试着了解监狱内部小王国的运作方式。

 

　　帮派斗争只是一部分，事情远比他想象的复杂得多。在外头的人看来，这里只有一群等待刑满的囚犯，但里头的人看待事物的方式不同。这里有商人，有毒品贩子，有医生，有提供性服务的人，有像他一样的帮派猎犬。霍戈和他此前呆过的实验囚区不同，玻璃囚室里的大多数事物都是透明的，铁栏和水泥房里却藏污纳垢。当了一段时间的猎犬后，他已经明白这规则了。霍戈不是他的拳击场，霍戈有自己的一套规则。他向来不擅长思考这类事，如今却也要试着去理解。

 

　　干掉卡洛斯是一个目标，离开监狱是第二个目标。换做从前，他不在乎，但时至今日，他可没法忍受一辈子都待在这地方。为了达成目的，他得做一些他不喜欢的事，试图和某些人交流，试图讨好某些人。纳粹帮的老大喜欢他，因为他总能把事情办妥，但他不能和那家伙谈这件事，因为他不会放他走。他把视线放到其他人身上。他们说律师能想方设法帮人夺得减刑的机会，只要你给他好处，但对艾伯特而言，太慢了；拉丁帮的老大和纳粹是死对头，不可能帮他的忙；有个老兵，传言曾经越过两次狱，都成功逃出去了，但他现在疯疯癫癫的，几乎没法正常说话。

 

　　最后只剩下医生。

 

　　医生喜欢尼采。

 

　　***

 

　　他们在那年的圣诞节前发起了一场暴动，起因和艾伯特不无关系。帮派斗争。但很快就发展成了对狱方的仇恨行为。犯人们控制了两名狱警，要求狱方改善监狱的生活环境。他们提出的某些条件离谱得像是天方夜谭，但在极度的兴奋和暴怒下，谁也不想让步。他们僵持了整整一夜。第二天早上，有人发现被俘的一名狱警死在了牢房里。狱方不愿再妥协，决定当即开始实施镇压。混乱一触即发。卡洛斯，这个向来狡诈的小墨西哥人，趁乱躲进了一间囚室里。艾伯特紧随其后。暴动结束后，人们发现卡洛斯已经丧命了，整张脸血肉模糊，是给人磕在墙上磕死的。

 

　　***

 

　　起初，他什么也感觉不到，像是沉陷在无知无觉的睡梦之中；然后，他的舌尖开始发麻；最先传来刺痛的部位是脚趾，随后慢吞吞地蔓延到全身。车子的颠簸让刺痛变得断断续续，像一阵又一阵浪潮。这过程漫长又折磨人，医生说过他得做好心理准备，但他没想到会这么久，直到他们在废弃工厂旁打开后车厢，他还没缓过来。他们只得把他先搬上车，停得远远的，数着时间等他恢复过来。

 

　　开始恢复知觉后，艾伯特·莱斯感受到的第一种情感是恐惧。他出来了，但仅仅完成了第一步。经历过这种事的人，都会说这是整个环节里最简单的一项，尽管在其他人看来是最难的。但这不过是起点。恐惧，在那两个人问他要去哪里的时候涌现了出来。他想回到监狱里去，至少在那里，多数事物是固定的，他不必去思索未来。在这方面上，他从未预测成功过。

 

　　他不知道唐是否愿意接纳他。

 

　　唐来看过他几次，但这或许不意味着任何事。他从未和唐谈过自己的计划，他没法谈。如果唐已经有了自己的计划怎么办？他不知道，他从未思考过这一点。

 

　　***

 

　　唐不在家。

 

　　他坐在黑暗中，等着唐回来。恐惧，像一只枯瘦的鬼爪，始终死死地抓着他的心脏。每过一秒，失败的可能性就增加一分。已经是傍晚了，他知道人们已经开始搜寻他的踪迹了。他想象再度回到那里后的境况，可能不会比他离开前更糟，但他不想从头开始。有些事情拖得越久，就越无望。他对此抱有的信心本来就不够多……

 

　　时间一分一秒地流逝，外头的天色愈来愈暗，他不想就这么呆坐着，却又不敢起身去开灯，只得寄希望于等待。等待是最可怕的，等着某件悬而未决的事出现转机，就像在深不见底的洞窟中等待一丝火星。他想有一会儿，自己是睡着了，半梦半醒之间又回到了监狱里，但不是在霍戈，而是在他叔叔桑德尔管控下的实验囚区。他回到了那里，所有拉丁帮的人都知道是他杀了卡洛斯和其余兄弟，他们一股脑地涌进他的囚室，拿刀子捅他。他一激灵，醒了。周围依旧一片昏暗，街灯的黯淡光亮凝聚在窗帘的另一边，让他恍惚之间回想起自己的家。有些夜晚，站在捕蟹湖边，他能看到对岸镇上的光亮，昏黄的光，点亮了稀薄的夜雾，它们弥漫在岸的另一边，像个遥远的梦。

 

　　有车正在迫近，车灯一闪而过，驱散了夜雾。梦醒了，艾伯特·莱斯愣愣地盯着那道门，等待着。有辆车停进了车库。片刻后，他听到了钥匙插进锁孔的声音。

 

　　END


	30. 番外二·曾经和当下

　　番外二·曾经和当下

　　

　　“你读尼采。”

　　这是一句陈述句。艾伯特回过头来，看了看他，没说话。皮尔斯从他的神情里读不出任何讯息，于是继续自说自话。“说真的，你叔叔一开始同我谈起你的时候，我以为你是个……弱智，”他笑了，艾伯特又一次地转过头，恼怒地看了他一眼。不知道是这昏暗的灯光造成的错觉还是什么的，皮尔斯竟觉得艾伯特看上去很可爱。一头手上沾着血的野兽，可爱。他再次忍不住笑了。

　　“关灯，”艾伯特把脑袋埋进被子里，闷闷地说。

　　“你现在就打算睡觉？”皮尔斯感到诧异，尽管如此，还是伸手摁下了电灯开关。夜晚很冷，他立马把手给缩了回来，诅咒着修车厂老板提供给他们的这个房间。没有暖气，寒意还会从门缝间渗漏进来，床则又窄又小，对方估计没意识到来的会是两个人。关于这点，皮尔斯倒是没什么怨言，但艾尔的睡相实在是不怎么好，昨天深夜他醒过一次，是被冻醒的，原因可想而知。

　　他可不想再经历第二次。周围一暗，他就缩进了被窝里，紧紧抱住艾伯特。后者的身体一僵，显得很不自在。皮尔斯搞不懂，有过那么多次的亲密接触以后，他怎么还会显得如此拘谨，今晚尤为古怪，过了片刻，他还是没放松下来，皮尔斯确信不是自己那冷冰冰的手掌的缘故了。“怎么了？”

　　他料到自己得不到什么明确的答案，艾伯特果然也只是闷哼一声。或许是别的原因，皮尔斯想。他原本环在艾伯特腰间的手，开始坏心眼地朝下探去，摸索过艾伯特发热的腰腹，暂留在了下腹处。奇怪的是，这回，艾伯特倒是放松下来了，当然，不包括他两腿之间的玩意儿。皮尔斯摊开手掌，不紧不慢地揉搓过艾伯特的阴茎。它在他手下愈发坚硬发烫，他满足地听到了艾伯特低低的喘气声。

　　在过去两天里，他们已经尽可能多地去“补偿”之前那段漫长的空白期了。他们窝在修车厂内部的一个小房间里，像对精力过剩的青少年一样做爱。皮尔斯没想过自己的热情能持续这么长时间，或许是这危险的境况导致的，这和在图书室后头的房间里鬼混没什么区别，都有风险，都不知道风险何时会降临。不过，至少他们现在有了张床，而且，不必担心会超时。

　　艾伯特转过身，凑近了吻皮尔斯。他们的唇齿之间有香烟的气息，一切都很熟悉。伴随着床铺的吱嘎作响声，皮尔斯跨坐到了艾伯特身上。被子往下滑落，一月的冰冷空气又趁虚而入。皮尔斯打了个寒噤，却不觉得冷，反倒觉得自己像是在发烧。他低下身去，继续吻艾伯特，情欲在他们紧贴着的身体间升温，他前后挺动着，让他们的性器官相互挤压摩擦。周围的空气很快就变得湿热无比。艾伯特抓住皮尔斯的手腕，将他的两只手折到身后。他们贴得更近了，皮尔斯觉得自己像是给拖进了一个囚笼。

　　他喜欢这囚笼，没有比这更让人感到甜美的折磨了，他给禁锢在艾伯特的臂膀之中，明知这只是暂时的，却还是屈起小腿，摩擦着艾伯特的腿，无声地道着渴求。艾伯特加重了手下的力气，一阵疼痛传来，不强烈，但足以让皮尔斯眉头紧皱。艾尔以前这样做过吗？他不记得了，但他记得他们第一次触碰对方的时候，艾尔生涩得像是毫无经验，甚至连接吻都不会。但现在——他微微仰起头，嘴唇刮擦过艾伯特脸侧的胡茬，索求着一个吻。他如愿以偿地得到了。艾伯特偏过头，用力地吻他。他张开嘴，加深了这个吻。

　　困住他的那双手总算松开了。

　　他觉得自己耳根发烫，尤其是在艾伯特的手流连着往下的时候。那几根属于拳击手的手指有力地探进他的臀缝，他把脸埋进艾伯特的颈间，让倏然加重的喘息声淹没在枕头里。他们不久前才做过一次，他想告诉艾伯特不必磨蹭，他们可以直接开始。但手指探进来的刹那，皮尔斯失了声。不知怎么的，他觉得自己比第一次时还要敏感。艾伯特稍稍一屈手指，他就忍不住发出一声低吟。他甚至要怀疑艾伯特在霍戈里的所作所为了。

　　它们——那两根对他已经有了足够了解的手指——有意无意地挤弄着他的敏感点。快感微小却频繁，像草叶掠过鼻间时带来的那种感觉，介于麻痒和失神之间。皮尔斯觉得自己快撑不住了，他屈着双腿，腿根轻微地颤抖着，臀部不自主地抬高了些，迎合着艾伯特的手指。困意适时地袭来，和快感一同冲撞着他的感官。他觉得自己晕乎乎的，但很快地，困倦感就因着艾伯特将他压在身下的举动而烟消云散了。

　　这可怜的窄床再次因着他们的动作而抗议起来，像个老古董似的吱呀直响。在这突如其来的小型混乱之中，艾伯特按住皮尔斯的肩膀，再次进入了他。阴茎深入着，填满了他空虚的一部分。皮尔斯仰起头，大口地喘着气，却还是觉得自己几近窒息。他想自己现在一定满脸通红，所幸先前关了灯。尽管已经有过数次这样的行为，他还是会不时地产生一种“背叛族群”般的羞耻感，而这种羞耻感，又给予了他一种新的羞耻感。

　　他们身下的床铺徒劳地继续呻吟着，金属床架磕在墙上，随着他们的动作制造出了更大的动静。皮尔斯抓住艾伯特的手臂，想要他放缓动作，却又总是因着一下更重更深的顶弄而忘了自己的本来目的。最后，他屈服了，如此轻易地放弃了自己的打算，转而加入这制造噪音的队伍之中。他在亲吻间隙大声呻吟。艾伯特更用力地干他，他也给予同等的回应。汗水在他的额间聚集。他很热，艾伯特也是。一滴汗珠从艾伯特的鼻尖落下，消失在了他的颈间。他夹紧了艾伯特的腰。

　　一场性爱又告一段落。他们先后抵达高潮，之后，像先前的几次那样，精疲力尽地躺着。呼吸渐趋平稳，沸腾的血液也冷了下来，一切又恢复如常了。皮尔斯拉过被子盖上，毫不在意自己的躯体汗津津的。被单在他的双腿间纠缠，艾伯特也凑近了过来，安静地靠在他身边。“你今晚有点怪，”皮尔斯说。他的声音很哑。

　　艾伯特含混不清地嘟哝了一声。皮尔斯伸出手，摸了摸他的头发。他残缺的右手在艾伯特湿热的发间逗留，艾伯特又靠近了些，闭上眼睛，乖顺得像一只小狗。又过了许久，艾伯特才再次开口。他的声音很轻，像羽毛一样刮蹭过皮尔斯的耳畔。他说，他在想他们之后要去哪儿。

　　皮尔斯笑了，“你有办法从监狱里逃出来，却不知道下一步要怎么办？”

　　“我只想到这一步。”

　　“没有第二计划？假设我不跟你走呢？你有什么打算？”

　　艾伯特没回答。

　　“看来你没想过这个，”皮尔斯说。他确信艾尔看不见，于是无声地笑了。他从没想过被人信赖的感觉是这么的好，在别人眼中，他向来是不怎么可靠的那类人。“好吧，你想去哪里？”

　　“我不知道，”艾伯特说。

　　“每个人都有想去的地方，像是……”他的脑海中快速地闪过一些城市的名字，但都是些……陈词滥调，就他们当下的境况而言，也有些不切实际了，“算了。”

　　他们又陷入了沉默，周围一片寂静，从远方传来隐约的低微轰鸣声，像是正有卡车驶过附近的公路。“所以……”皮尔斯迟疑着开口，“这就是你感到紧张的原因？因为你不知道要去哪儿？”

　　艾伯特不确定地应了一声，又补上一个模糊的词。过了好一会儿，皮尔斯才明白艾尔说的是“被抓”，他害怕被抓。没什么好奇怪的，他也是，但他还是忍不住又笑了一声。在为他杀人和转监事件过后，他以为艾伯特早就不在乎任何事了，他是第一次意识到艾伯特也有这方面的弱点，不是来自于灰暗的成长经历，而是来自于当下，未来。没错，他们已经离开监狱了。

　　“不会的，”笑意淡化成了平静，他直直地盯着天花板，窗外有一片朦胧的光源，在上头投下一小块晦暗的光亮，仿佛那儿有一扇隐蔽的窗，“咱们在一起，艾尔，谁也没可能抓到我们。”

　　艾伯特从喉头挤出一声应答，像是得到了心满意足的答案。这当然还是件悬而未决的事，皮尔斯想，他也不知道，他拥有的也只是曾经和当下，在监狱，在修车厂，在一月的深夜，在此刻这个时间点。至于下一秒，至于未来，与他而言也是空白一片。但和艾伯特不同，他一点也不觉得害怕。

　　大概是因为自己从没读过尼采吧，半梦半醒之间，他迷迷糊糊地想。尽管他并不知道尼采到底都说过些什么。

　　END


End file.
